Red String of Fate
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is an exorcist and was given a new mission. That is to find a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya, rumoured to be born with immense spiritual powers, and form a contract with him. Sense of deja vu and familiarity sparked between the two. Can they prevent the five-century old tragic love story from repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1 : The Runaway Boy

**A/N:** Ahem! Domo minna-san~ this is my first time posting a story here so please treat me kindly! I'll do my best to update every two days and I've plan to write roughly around 25 chapters for this story. Do leave a review or comment on your thoughts about this story or anything you had in mind!

 **Warning:** This story is un-betaed and I'm no English native speaker so forgive me for any misspelling and grammatical error.

 **Dislaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke does not and will never belong to me~

 **RE-EDITING EARLIER CHAPTERS (the time frame between the current and past will be changed from a century to 500 years, apologies for the confusion *bows*)**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1: The Runaway Boy**

Akashi Seijuurou was not in a good mood. All of a sudden, the main family had summoned him in and gave him the most impossible mission ever. Nevertheless, he will carry out his duties without fail as he is an Akashi and failure is definitely intolerable. Winning is everything. Do not let a single thing get in the way. There are no room for mistake. These words were imprinted to the back of his mind for as long as he lived.

Humans were meant to be far more superior than youkai* and ayakashi*. Yes, the Akashi family are a lineage of famous exorcists involved in dealing with spirits extermination for almost seven centuries.

Okay, back to the mission in hand. First of all, he had to search for a person. With only the name and vague descriptions as his lead, Akashi had to search the whole Tokyo city. This person is said to be from a family of mediums which had served the Akashis for generations. Albeit their unique ability to see the youkais and enormous spiritual power, they remained hidden in the shadows and kept a low profile. The Kuroko family.

Until recently, the ties between the two family were left forgotten. It happened mainly due to the fact that their service were no longer required. In the modern days, fewer people sought for exorcists as the existence of youkai became lesser by day. At one point, most humans stopped believing in their existence but rather, they became mere myths and legends. Most of the family members disregarded the exorcist title and started living like normal people.

Akashi was looking out from the tall building of Rakuzan Company belonging to the Akashi family and is one of the most leading business group in Japan. The air in the city of Tokyo felt dreadful than usual. Feeling something was amiss, Akashi decided it was best not to halt his search for too long.

As he was about to enter his limousine, the sight of a young boy running across the street caught his attention. With his sharp eyes, Akashi was able to deduce that the boy fitted the description of the person he was searching very well. Is he trying to escape from someone? From whom? More like from _what_..?

"Seijuurou-sama?" His butler, Tachibana, was already opening the car door.

"Wait here. I have some business to attend to." commanded Akashi. His accurate instincts urged him to follow the running boy.

He moved swiftly amidst the crowd of people until he was standing in the direction of the incoming boy. In a moment, a small fragile body slammed against him. The taller of the two successfully caught the other boy before he fall onto the ground from the impact.

"Ittai. Ah, forgive me. I was not looking in front properly."

A pair of sky blue eyes met ruby ones. The boy in front of him was a few inches shorter with milky white skin and a mop of soft blue hair adorned his head. He appeared to be the same age as Akashi. Any expression was masked perfectly by the boy with a face devoid of emotions. Beads of perspiration trickled down his face. But more than that, the boy radiated a faint but strong spiritual power. As if it was masked perfectly by the owner of such powers. Hmm, it does not seem like he's aware of it yet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I apologise once more. Then, I'll be going now."

After giving a small bow, the teal-haired boy broke into a small run once more. Akashi continued to gaze at the well-mannered boy until he was out of his field of view.

'Hmm, looks like I found the right one.' Ruby eyes glinted dangerously. 'It's time we fulfill the long forgotten promise, Tetsuya.' Looked like this was not an impossible mission after all. His mouth formed a small smirk as he secretly tailed behind the unsuspecting boy.

 _Why_? This one question seemed to be going through his mind a lot more frequently now. Kuroko Tetsuya was now running for his life from something that was chasing him. No, it's nothing scary like a stalker or a debt collector. Heck, it's not even a human but a youkai. But wait, perhaps the latter was the scariest of all three?

He was so used to it that the emotion named fear seemed to have abandoned him. He glanced behind only to see the black shadow was still hot on his heels.

"I'll devour you, human child! Smell delicious...keheheheh let me eat you!"

The shadowy figure grabbed hold of his left leg using one of its many black tentacles causing him to trip over.

"Ah!"

This is bad. I'm going to be eaten. Currently in an deserted alleyway with no sign of life, Kuroko inwardly scolded himself for not going into a more crowded place where he can use his misdirection to shake off the youkai. Kuroko shut his eyes tight, bracing himself.

Seconds later, the impact did not come and miraculously he was still alive. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, the black youkai was wrapped by some kind of talisman rope.

"Those which dwelt within the shadows, return to your rightful place and begone!" A chant was heard from behind him.

The bound youkai screeched loudly before disappearing into thin air. 'This presence. Somehow it feels familiar?' Kuroko felt his vision blurred and the last thing he saw was red. Crimson red. He fell into a muscular chest, sturdy arms enveloping him.

* * *

 _Someone is singing. Soft and sweet. But with a hint of loneliness. This voice, where have I heard it before? Kuroko felt strangely nostalgic. When he came around, he was lying on the porch in a small garden he had never seen before. In front of him was a small pond full of carps swimming gracefully. He caught his own reflection staring back at him. Only the reflection was not exactly his._

 _A young man slightly older than him with long sky blue hair tied into a ponytail stared right into his eyes. By then he realised he was actually that person himself. He inspected his body and noticed he was wearing a pale blue kimono complemented with a dark blue haori*._

 _"Strange..." whispered Kuroko._

 _"What is?"_

 _A silky voice could be heard from behind him. A male dressed in a red kimono matching his hair colour with a black haori draping over his shoulders, slowly approached him. His heterochromatic eyes entranced him to no end. One was ruby red, the other a magnificent gold. 'Wait, doesn't he looked like the boy that I bumped into just now?' The distance between them grew shorter._

 _"Tetsuya, is something the matter?" The redhaired man gently touched his right cheek._

* * *

Kuroko jolted upwards. His eyes were fixed into heterochromatic eyes yet again. But this time, the owner of the eyes was now the younger one. To his second surprise, he was pinned down on a large bed by the said boy.

"Ano..?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be providing translations for any Japanese words I used. Do correct me if I'm wrong since I'm not Japanese myself, but held great interest in learning their language and cultures. ^^**

 **Youkai/Ayakashi - spirits and mystic apparitions referring to Japanese folk creatures and ghosts. (In other words, supernatural beings! :D)**

 **Haori - mid-length coat that serves as a light coat the Japanese males usually wear over the kimono. The length varies but usually it's about 30 inches long and 50 inches wide.**

 **Here are the translation that I forgotten (too lazy to include lol):**

 **-sama - honorific added to the names of people of high statuses or important**

 **(Edited) Credits to Quoillyx for these translations:**

 **Youkai - Spirits/Demons**

 **Ittai - Ow/Ouch**

 **Ano - Um/Uh**

 **Rate and reviews are mostly welcomed~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Tails

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! They made me smile like an idiot even after such a tiring day~ so as promised the second chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Un-betaed**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Truth and Tails**

Kuroko's emotionless face was almost betrayed by a shock one. Almost. Well, being pushed down by an unknown guy was not an everyday occurence he had in his sixteen years of living. By ayakashi and youkai yes, but never by a human. Human? Was the red-haired boy above him even human?

Kuroko opened his mouth and asked before regretting how rude the question sounded.

"Are you human..?"

Akashi lifted an eyebrow and found a small chuckle escaping his very own lips. Of all the questions he could ask, that was the first one that came to his mind? Akashi felt slightly amused. So, how would he explain the bizarre position they were in right now?

* * *

 _ **15 minutes ago...**_

Akashi stared at the instruction note in his hand in disbelief. If eyes could shoot lasers, the paper would had been incinerated into dust. He had found the boy he was supposed to make a seal with but the conditions seemed a bit farfetched.

 _Place the mark of the seal on his lips._

Rough translation: Kiss him.

"..."

If this was some sort of a prank, Akashi was not humoured at all. He could just not do it but Akashi Seijuuro had never failed completing any mission before and he was not going to fail this one too. He let out a small sigh and stealthily approached the unconscious boy laying on his bed.

Shortly after he had saved him, Akashi had brought him to his apartment in Tokyo as the main house was too far in Kyoto. Having an apartment in every single city turned out to serve its own purposes.

Kuroko Tetsuya. An existence that sparked his interest. How on earth could a boy as weak and fragile looking as him possessed such a vast spiritual power? If words were to spread, he would be the target of many organisations that would use his powers to no good. The Hanamiya group was not an exception. So, Akashi must form a contract with Kuroko before he fell into the hands of the malicious man, Hanamiya Makoto who was known for his ingenious plans and dirty tricks.

"Excuse my inappropriate action, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said in a hushed voice. He successfully climbed on top of the now sleeping boy without waking him up.

The seal between an exorcist and a medium was to bind them body and soul in order to enhance each other strength. An exorcist would be able to use stronger spells and high level techniques while the medium could form greater and impenetrable barrier to protect themselves while fighting with the youkai. But, this seal had a dangerous side effect. If one was attacked by a youkai, both would feel the pain and worst, death. They would share one fate.

All he had to do was recite the binding spell and put his lips onto the other boy as a proof that the contract had been sealed. Shortly after he recited the spell, Akashi's face inched closer and closer to Kuroko's slumbering face.

Somehow, Akashi felt a strong sense of deja vu. It felt as if he had known the other boy for a long, long time. Unknowingly, he placed his left hand on Kuroko's right cheek and whispered, "Tetsuya..?" As if responding to his call, the said boy jolted a bit before slowly opening his eyes.

* * *

Akashi coolly removed himself from the teal-haired teen.

"Yes, I am a human. And my name is Akashi Seijuuro."

He did not missed the look of relief that flashed through the sky blue eyes for a moment. Kuroko was now sitting on his knees while facing the redhead in front of him. He gave a sincere bow and apologised quickly.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you for saving my life, Akashi-san."

Being the quick-witted boy he was, Kuroko easily deduced that Akashi-san was not a normal person. He could also see the youkai and even managed to seal it. Was he an exorcist or such?

"Ah, it was nothing. And please drop the honorific as we are of the same age, Tetsuya." And forget the fact that I almost stole a kiss from you. The last sentence was left unsaid. Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction upon hearing his first name being called so casually. But, he felt the sense of familiarity filled his heart again.

"Then.. Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko tilted his head to one side, uncomfortable to completely drop the honorific. Akashi felt amused yet again.

"That will do. And I'm sure you are confused with the current situation but I will do my part in explaining it to you."

Akashi started with how both of their families had a long relationship of exorcising together the youkai that were disrupting peace and caused great casualties a few hundred years ago.

Kuroko listened attentively but confusion still evident on his face. Akashi noticing this, asked, "Have the Kuroko family never mention anything about this to you?" Kuroko sat still for a while before he answered, "No. Both of my parents are no longer in this world and Grandmother is all I have but she-" Kuroko gasped. He had left home since this morning after being chased by the black shadow. His grandmother would be so worried. He quickly got up to leave before a hand caught hold of his arm.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Akashi said with a final tone. Kuroko nodded meekly, worry apparent on his face.

Then, both of them stood frozen in their spots. With both having an extraordinary sixth sense, they could tell that someone was coming. Or rather, something. As if on cue, a yellow furry thing appeared in the room with a loud cheerful voice saying, "Akashicchi, let's play~" Kuroko saw a vein popped on Akashi's face who was muttering a 'not again' and looked as if he was ready to kill whatever it was that appeared in front of them.

Just then, Kuroko caught sight of a handsome tall blonde wearing a soft yellow kimono decorated with beautiful ornaments and a gold earring on his left ear complementing his honey golden eyes. But the person was definitely not a human. He had a pair of fox-like ears on top of his head and behind him were nine large yellow foxtails.

"Ryouta, didn't I warn you the next time you come uninvited I will, without a doubt, kill you?" Akashi glared menacingly.

"Mou, Akashicchi you're so mean~~!" The nine-tail fox cried exaggeratedly while wagging his tails furiously. "Ano, would you please remove your tails from me?" The youkai let out a shock yelp. Unknown to him, three of his tails had been entangled around the poor teal-haired boy.

"AHHH there's a ghost in this room OMG it's gonna eat me help me Akashicchi!" The scaredy cat (fox lol) immediately jumped behind Akashi for protection. Akashi felt a headache coming from the deafening scream. To think that he was a youkai. And he's afraid of ghosts. Unbelievable.

"Ryouta, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, my new acquaintance. Tetsuya, this is Kise Ryouta, a noisy nine-tail fox." Akashi briefly introduced both of them.

"Hidoii-ssu!"

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san."

Kuroko bowed politely. It was a first for him to meet a youkai who did not want to kill him. And this Kise Ryouta seemed like a nice person, if not annoying a bit.

"The pleasure's mine, Kuroko-kun~ I'm sorry for calling you a ghost. You really have no presence, huh?" Kise chirped happily. Truth be told, he could not care less about normal humans. But, Akashicchi never had normal friends to begin with so maybe it's the same for this Kuroko guy?

And Kise was in for a big surprise later on.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: And here comes Kise~ I hope I managed to keep him IC. But, I do enjoyed writing Kise because he's very expressive and happy go lucky most of the time. And an easy target to be bullied *evil laughs***

 **-kun/san - added at the end of someone's name to address them formally. -san is more formal than -kun, I think (correct me if I'm wrong!)**

 **Mou - enough already (credits to MonkeyDL for the kind translation~)**

 **-cchi - Kise's way of calling someone he respects, -cchi added at the end of a name**

 **Hidoii - so mean**

 **-ssu - the suffix Kise used to end his sentences. Similar to Midorima's nanodayo**

 **Rate and reviews can fly me to the moon~ xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Promise and Parting

**A/N: Hello again~ thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! So here's the next chapter as promised! A reminder: I'll be updating a new chapter every two days. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warning: Un-betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Promise and Parting**

Finally, they headed off to Kuroko's house with Kise stubbornly tagging along. He had hid his ears and tails just in case someone other than Akashi and Kuroko could see him. Kuroko could not help the uneasiness feeling from settling in his heart. Something felt teribbly wrong. Perhaps both of them also felt the same. None of them said anything and the air was filled with nothing but tension for the whole journey.

Taking out his spare key, Kuroko tried to unlock the door only to find that it was already unlocked. He could hear his heart beating erratically against his chest. Calm down. Perhaps she forgotten to lock it being the forgetful person she is.

"I'm home, grandmother." Kuroko expected the usual warm greeting from his kind grandmother but none came. And why was the house so dark? Sensing something was not right, Akashi quickly walked in front of Kuroko and signalled Kise to guard behind them.

"Grandmother..?" Kuroko tried again. His body started to shake uncontrollably. All possible worst scenarios ran through his mind. Then, he felt a warm hand gently grasping his shaky hand. He looked down to see his hand interwined with Akashi's. The other male comforted him by saying, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I will protect you." And for an unknown reason, Kuroko believed he would. He found his voice back and managed a quiet "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Kise-san, watch out!" Out of the blue, Kuroko immediately pushed the startled nine-tailed fox out of the way before he would be pierced with a dozen of poisonous knives slicing through the air. "T-thanks. But, how did you know?" Kise stared at Kuroko in disbelief. He didn't even sense another youkai's presence.

"I felt a murderous intent just now." Kuroko spoke slowly, he was in a state of shock himself. Suddenly, his head hung low and Kuroko stayed unmoving. Kise was about to rush to the bluenette but was stopped by Akashi.

"Wait, Ryouta."

Then, both of them saw it. The aura surrounding Kuroko had changed completely. "Three...three of them. Bedroom... bathroom.. roof.." Kuroko, with his eyes closed, pointed to three different directions in the house. Kise nodded to Akashi before disappearing into thin air, he was on his way to finish off the perpetrators.

Akashi came closer and touched Kuroko's hand, bringing it into his own hand. "Tetsuya." The mysterious aura instantly disappeared and Kuroko seemed to have snapped out of his trance. "Akashi-kun?"

* * *

"Don't let your guard down." Akashi stated, tightening his grip and Kuroko nodded, his heart thumping louder and louder. Was he scared? Maybe, but he seemed to be familiar with this feeling of adrenaline rush, it was almost perplexing.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw an unconscious person lying on the ground. Kuroko automatically rushed to the person. It had been his grandmother and she was covered in blood. "Grandmother..!"

Just as he held her in his arms, she regained consciousness although he could see she was barely hanging onto her life. "T-tetsu-chan, is t-that...you..?" Tears were now welling up in Kuroko's eyes as he replied shakily, "Y-yes, it's me, grandmother." He choked back a sob. He could barely registered the situation properly. Why was this happening? Who on earth had the heart to attack a helpless old woman like her?

Kuroko glanced at Akashi who had finished calling the ambulance. He seemed to be analysing the current predicament they were in right now. Kuroko could then joined the puzzle pieces together in his head. No. It could not have something to do with their families' past occupations, could it?

"Tetsu-chan... I h-have...something to...t-tell you." Then, she coughed up blood earning the alarmed looks from the two distressed boys. "Please do not talk anymore. The ambulance will be here soon." Kuroko spoke in a soothing tone as he carefully wiped the blood from her mouth with a handkerchief. He had steeled himself from crying. His grandmother needed him more than anything else. And he needed to be strong for both of them.

Akashi remained silent and impassive but in truth, he was relieved to see how quick Kuroko managed to compose himself. He had already planned in his head on what kind of torturous ways he would use to slowly kill the mastermind behind this. He was enraged.

But at the same time, confused. Usually he couldn't care less about someone's family member dying. Why was he feeling so strongly about this? Then, a certain sky blue haired person emerged into his mind.

So, is it because of Tetsuya?

"Tetsu-chan... listen dear.. I love you so much... y-you have to find.. the Akashi family... they'll keep you safe.. Please...live and be...happy..." Kuroko's grandmother struggled the words out while Kuroko himself struggled to keep the tears from falling from his eyes but he failed this time. He could not bear to watch her in pain anymore.

"Grandmother, you will be alright. _We_ will make through this together and live." His voice calm although Akashi caught him trembling slightly as he spoke. He then bent down to the old lady and held her wrinkly hand close to his chest.

"Kuroko obaa-san, please do not worry. I, Akashi Seijuurou from the Akashi clan, swear to protect Tetsuya from any harm upon my life."

During the short time he got to know him, Kuroko knew Akashi-kun was a responsible and kind person although a bit intimidating at times. Perhaps it was Akashi-kun's way to comfort his grandmother?

'Akashi-kun is so cool.'

Eh? Kuroko felt his heart skipped a beat. No, of course he did not felt the slightest happy at all hearing those words from the good looking red-haired boy. That'd be absurd. But, maybe he did felt a little bit happy. Ah, what was he thinking in this dire situation. Kuroko sighed. He felt a mixture of unidentified emotions welling inside of him.

His grandmother caught a glimpse of his flustered face and smiled. At least her precious grandchild would be in safe hands. She supposed she could take a rest now.

"Sayonara, Tetsu-chan. Live well..." With one last touch of her grandson's cheek, his grandmother finally closed her eyes for eternity. Kuroko stared frozen at the lifeless face before him. Then, he saw black.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest... this is my least favourite chapter but I uploaded it anyway.. I'm really sorry if it's boring or uninteresting. Please forgive me for being such a lazy bum- *shots* it'll get better I promise! :x**

 **I almost forgot! These are the translations for this chapter:**

 **-chan - suffix added at the end of a name to show closeness or familiarity**

 **Obaa-san - grandmother**

 **Sayonara - farewell**

 **Rate & Reviews are greatly appreciated~ *throws free marshmallows***


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Thanks as usual for the favs, follows and reviews~ *hugs and kisses* Here's the fourth chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed so there might be some errors and misspellings**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty**

' _...ya. Tetsuya.'_

Ah. Someone is calling me. I can't see, it's so dark. Where am I? I have to get out of here. But, where is out..?

* * *

Kuroko had been in a sleeping state for almost three days now. Ever since he fainted after his grandmother's death. Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time as he looked at the sleeping boy. They were lucky to get away unscathed thanks to Kise who had obliterated the enemy.

They were middle class youkai that had been sent to assassinate Tetsuya but had attacked the grandmother by mistake instead. Akashi knew what will happen if Tetsuya found out the truth.

'He would surely blame himself. Even if I ensure him it was the opposite.' The thought of seeing the soft spoken boy sad and overwhelm with guilt did not sit well with Akashi. Unconsciously, he took the bluenette's hand into his and drew his face closer. Thick eyelashes, porcelain white skin and those irresistible pinky lips. Kuroko's serene sleeping face was beautiful.

Staring at someone's sleeping face was the least normal thing Akashi would never have done. But why did it felt just right? As if both of them were connected to each other strongly. Red string of fate? Destined lovers? Soul mates? Akashi was not a true believer in those things.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked softly. I would like to know you better.

"Maybe he will after a kiss from a prince charming." A deep voice said half jokingly.

Akashi, already identifying the owner of the voice without looking, replied sarcastically, "Surely you would not consider your unelegant self as one, Daiki?"

"Ouch, I'm a bit hurt y'know. So, this is your new partner?" Aomine Daiki, a descendant from the Tengu clan studied the sleeping boy carefully. Aomine had a pair of jet black wings and a tanned skin with navy blue hair and eye colour. He was supposed to be the strongest youkai at the time after beating countless youkai who demanded a fight with him.

'Oi oi, he's so small and fragile looking. Are you sure he's not a girl?' Aomine thought carelessly.

"Daiki, do not assume Tetsuya as a girl. Perhaps I should triple your training menu?"

'Holy crap, how did he know? Is he a freaking esper?'

"No, I'm not. I just can read facial expressions very well."

Aomine groaned. He winced at the thought of extra physical training. He would surely die. He held the urge to curse at the redheaded devil's incarnation in his head.

Just then, a tall bespectacled boy holding a Siberian Husky plushie entered the room after knocking twice.

"Akashi, I've got the health report for this Kuroko Tetsuya person-nodayo."

"Ah, Shintarou good work. As efficient as always." Akashi mused.

"Yo, Midorima! What's with the puppy doll?" Aomine greeted, staring at the plushie in the green haired youkai's hand.

"Aomine." Midorima nodded while fixing his glasses with his index finger. Midorima Shintarou was a tall youkai with forest green hair and emerald eyes accompanied with a pair of black framed spectacles. "It is my lucky item for today." Midorima answered shortly after that. He was a Kappa, mainly known as a Water Deity, with two fin-like ears and webbed fingers. He was also a respectable doctor in both youkai and human world with a vast knowledge in medicine.

Not to mention, a true believer in Oha Asa Horoscopes. 'Man proposes, God disposes' was the motto Midorima firmly adopted in his daily life.

"Also, Akashi. You skipped breakfast again, didn't you? And you haven't been sleeping. Imbalance diet and lack of sleep lead to health deterioration-nanodayo." Midorima advised.

"What, you haven't been eating? No wonder you're so-" Aomine stopped abruptly after sensing a murderous aura from the redhaired. "-lean..." he finished off lamely. The word short was a taboo and should never be mentioned in front of Akashi. Ever.

Akashi chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for your concern but I'll eat when I feel like it." Akashi had been losing appetite ever since the incident with Kuroko and he doubted any type of food could increase his appetite again. Not even his favourite tofu soup. Unless the boy named Tetsuya woke up.

Midorima and Aomine exchanged bewildered glances. Akashi Seijuurou was not as terrifying as they used to know him. If anything, he had been kinder, or more accurately, milder these last few days. Could this Kuroko Tetsuya possibly be the reason?

Midorima sighed and excused himself while dragging Aomine with him.

* * *

Akashi was left alone with the sleeping boy once more. 'Maybe he will after a kiss from a prince charming.' Aomine's words replayed in his head. And he still needed to form a contract with Tetsuya. Perhaps he should try it out. But, without Tetsuya's consent?

No, he'll have to wait first.

Everything regarding Tetsuya's body seemed to be working just fine according to Shintarou's health report. There were no external injuries so his sudden comatose state was inexplicable. The only explanation left was his mental state. Perhaps the shock from his grandmother's death was too great?

The redhead pondered on the matter for a while before sleep finally overtook him. Akashi's head rested on the bed while his hand interlocked with Kuroko's.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Yosh, finally done with chapter 4! Any constructive feedback and comments are greatly appreciated~ I'm sorry if I bullied Aomine too much, it's so much fun so I can't help it lol.**

 **Tengu -** **天狗** **(Heavenly dog) Although the name came from dog-like Chinese demon (Tiangou), the tengus were originally thought as birds of prey. Nowadays, they are worshipped as revered spirits and vigilant protectors of forests.**

 **Kappa -** **河童** **(River child) The name is a combination of the word kawa (river) and wappa, an inflection of warabe (child). In Shintō they are considered to be one of the many water deities. Kappa had been used to warn the children about the dangers lurking in rivers and lakes.**

 **Until the next chapter, see you!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Prince's Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews my sweet readers! As promised, here comes chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Prince's Kiss**

 _"Akashi-kun?"_

 _Ah, this voice? Tetsuya..? Akashi opened his eyes and was met with the one person he longed to see. "Tetsuya?" But, wasn't he supposed to be still sleeping?_

 _"Is this a dream?" Akashi asked rhetorically._

 _"I'm not sure about that. But, I'm glad I've finally met someone, Akashi-kun more so." Kuroko answered nonetheless._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Hmm, I don't know if I can explain it well but it feels like I've been stuck in the same place for days." Kuroko almost pouted._

 _Akashi let out a small laugh. Is this for real? Even if this was a dream, he felt beyond relief. And the Tetsuya in his dream is exactly the same as the real one. How interesting._

 _"Ah." Kuroko was pulled into a sudden embrace by the redhaired boy. "Akashi-kun..? Are you alright?" Akashi said nothing but continued to hug the bluenette. He simply wanted to take in all of the boy. Akashi realised he had been missing Kuroko._

 _"There, there. Everything will be fine so do not worry Akashi-kun." Kuroko said comforting words while giving small pats on Akashi's back. Whatever could had happened to the redhead? Worry settled in his heart but he was glad that Akashi-kun was capable of showing emotions like this._

 _He smelt of vanilla. Such a sweet, familiar scent. "Are you okay, Tetsuya? Have you really been here the whole time?" It was Akashi's turn to ask. Now that he noticed it, both of them were in a large space of white. Nothingness. This was not the real world for sure._

 _"Yes, thanks to Akashi-kun. Before you came, I was surrounded by nothing but black space. Honestly, I thought I was already.." Akashi quickly put a finger on Kuroko's lips. "Do not worry. I promise to protect you, didn't I? Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm still alive."_

 _Kuroko's face warmed up, his cheeks tinted with a light pink colour. Mou, Akashi-kun could be so straightforward sometimes._

 _"Form a contract with me, Tetsuya." Akashi continued, slightly enjoying Tetsuya's expression. "To simplify, your spiritual powers went out of control and your mind had been induced to sleep. In the real world, you have been sleeping for three days now."_

 _Kuroko remained silent for a while before asking, "Why did I suddenly..? Ah, but forgive me for the inconvenience." His head lowered. So, he was the reason behind Akashi-kun's worries? Akashi lifted Kuroko's chin until their eyes met once more._

 _"It'll be fine. By sealing the contract, we will be able to return to our world safely." Akashi could guarantee it because back when he was little, he had seen similar experiences. Cases where an exorcist had brought back a person who was entrapped in another realm. Akashi's subconscious had entered Kuroko's mind due to the contact between their skins. He remembered holding one of the bluenette's hands before falling asleep. He then explained the contract in detail and answered every question patiently._

 _"Then, how do we form the contract?" Kuroko asked lastly after understanding the gist of it. If he could repay Akashi-kun's kindness, then he'll do anything he could in his power._

 _Akashi contemplated for a second but decided not to beat around the bush and clearly told Kuroko, "We must...kiss. A seal for eternity." Akashi's face was unreadable as he waited for Kuroko's response._

 _It took Kuroko a while to register the last two sentences that came from Akashi's mouth._

 _"Eh..?" Was all that he could mustered, feeling the heat on his cheeks immediately. Kuroko was sure he looked like a tomato by then, a bright red one._

 _"I will not force you but this is the only way I know. I apologise if I offended you." Akashi said sincerely, still not breaking the eye contact with the furiously blushing boy. If Kuroko won't give his consent, then he will not force anything on him. He was not that kind of person._

 _Why is it, he wondered? Kuroko did not feel disgusted or angered, but what he felt were nervousness and...anticipation? Why did he thought that if it's Akashi-kun, then it's alright?_

 _"I-I don't mind." Kuroko finally answered, still blushing. "Only if it's Akashi-kun." He lowered his head in embarrassment, his sky blue eyes hidden by his bangs. Without realising it, he had unconsciously held unto the redhead's sleeve._

 _What Akashi felt at that time was indescribable. An arrow shot through the heart? Cupid angels blowing trumpets above him? Had he fallen in love? All he knew was that Tetsuya looked absolutely adorable right now._

 _"Is it really okay, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked one last time, giving looks that sent chills down Kuroko's spine._

 _"Yes..." Was all he could managed to say._

 _After reciting the spell, Akashi snaked his arms around Kuroko's waist while Kuroko's hands nestled against Akashi's chest, their bodies in contact and the distance between their faces grew closer. Kuroko unconsciously closed his eyes, his heart beating loudly against his chest._

 _Then, their lips met. Soft and moist. Although it was just a chaste kiss, both of them felt a tremendous energy surging through their bodies, sending tingling sensations. Thus, the contract was sealed._

 _Kuroko's first kiss couldn't be any more pleasant than this._

* * *

By the time both of them reopened their eyes, they were still in the same position but this time, on Akashi's bed in his bedroom at the main house. Breaking the kiss first, Kuroko instantly covered his mouth with the back of his hand while blushing madly. T-their lips were really touching!

But, he was pulled into another embrace by Akashi yet again. "Thank you and welcome to the Akashi family, Tetsuya." The redhead whispered softly to the bluenette's ear. Then, it hit him. He was the only Kuroko left that was still alive. His last family member whom he loved and cherished had left the world before him. Overwhelmed with grief, he held onto the hem of Akashi's vest and cried silently.

Akashi said nothing but continued to hug the sky blue haired boy. He ran his fingers through the spiky but soft powder blue hair gently. Kuroko had an amazing bedhair but Akashi would tease him about it another time.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, they kissed! I'm sorry if I'm dragging this story for too long~ Next chapter will be the intro for Murasakibara and the encounter between Kuroko and the rest of GoM! As usual, please share your thoughts and reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	6. Chapter 6: Light and Shadow

**A/N: Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! I would like to express my gratitude to those who leave a comment for every single chapter~ I'm so happy and thankful so here you go~ *throws virtual cookies and marshmallows* Well then, on to chapter 6!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Light and Shadow**

Aomine grunted unhappily. Why was Akashi so darn protective again? It's not like this Kuroko was still a kid that needed to be tended to anymore.

"Kuroko, are you there? Oiiii!"

Aomine scanned the whole area with his eagles eyes but found no one in the large deserted garden.

"This is gonna take a while, huh?" He sighed tiredly.

* * *

 **Just a while ago...**

"Daiki, Tetsuya is missing. Go and search the garden for me." Akashi ordered the strongest youkai who was busy reading his Horikita Mai magazine.

"What? Why should I? He's not a baby-" Aomine retorted but was cut short by Akashi's warning.

"And I'll be confiscating this until you've found him. Now, hurry up before your Horikita Mai ends up in flames." Akashi's eyes flashed evilly after swiftly snatching the magazine from Aomine's hands.

"Y-yes, sir!" Aomine scrambled to his feet and ran towards the garden belonging to Akashi's estate at full dash. Who cares if the garden was about 10 hectares wide. His Mai-chan was at stake!

He should've known that Akashi was a sadistic prick that would use others as his pawns at will. But, he would admit the shorty had some genuine leadership skills and was the one who saved him back then.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko you there? Oiii! Kurokooo answer me!" After half an hour of searching, Aomine finally dragged his feet towards a sakura tree. It was impossible to search for a boy who was practically invisible in the first place. And how the hell did that scentless boy hid his presence was beyond Aomine's understanding.

"I might as well take a short nap. Heh, try and stop me, shorty Akashi." He snorted mockingly.

At the same time, Akashi felt the sudden urge to triple Aomine's physical training. "Prepare yourself, Daiki." The ruby and gold eyes glinted dangerously for the nth time.

Aomine sat against the tree when he felt something soft and warm..? Underneath him?

"Ex-excuse me. You're crushing me." A tiny voice could be heard from behind him.

"Woah!" Aomine literally leaped from his spot and quickly looked behind him. "My bad! Are you alri-!" Aomine stopped abruptly. ' _There's no one behind me?! Eh, but I'm sure I heard someone talking. D-don't tell me... it's a g-g-ghost?'_

"Ano... I'm right here." A poke to his left shoulder.

"Namaeda-namaeda-I'm-sorry-forgive-me-kami-sama-I-promise-I-won't-read-porn-anymore-so-spare-me!" Aomine clapsed his hands together and chanted some kind of weird prayer in one breath. His body shaking as he crouched to the ground.

Then, he heard something else. Someone's chuckling. What a pleasant sound, like tinkling of small bells. Aomine reopened his eyes with hesitation and saw a sky blue head taking shape. And there he was. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You! I finally found you..." Aomine pointed accusingly.

"And may I ask who might you be?" Kuroko tilted his head slightly, a confused look plastered on his face. The person in front of him was still a stranger as far as he knew.

"Aomine Daiki, the next leader of the Tengu clan. I heard about you from Akashi." Aomine grinned, scratching the back of his head. He forgot that this was officially the first time they met since last time the boy was unconscious.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko bowed slightly. Another youkai, quite brash but friendly and radiated zero evil aura, Kuroko deducted.

Aomine brushed off some cherry blossom petals that were stuck onto the smaller boy's head. "Sorry about that, Tetsu!" He cast an apologetic look. 'He's so small yet I almost squashed him earlier.'

"It's alright, Aomine-kun." Kuroko smiled at the nickname given by Aomine.

"Anyway, why didn't you answer me when I called your name?" huffed Aomine grudgingly. 'Don't tell me this puny little kid was playing a trick on me?'

"Ah, I must have fallen asleep while reading this novel just now." Kuroko held out a mystery novel written by his favourite author, Ogiwara Shigehiro-sensei. Most of the books were hard covered ones that the bluenette enjoyed the feeling of them nestling against his palms.

"Geh, you actually read those kinda books. How boring."

"Then, what does Aomine-kun like to do?" Kuroko asked in return.

"Basketball of course!"

Aomine swore he saw Kuroko's eyes twinkled for a moment. "Basketball, is it? I would like to try and play it one day." Kuroko had been interested in that sport even since he was little but due to countless youkai pursuing him, he had to keep a low profile and stayed at home most of his sixteen years of living.

Aomine stared at his newfound friend before grinning broadly, "Let's play together next time! Y'know Akashi is super rich, right. He even has a basketball court in this huge ass estate."

"Language, Aomine-kun. And yes that would be lovely." Kuroko laughed softly in return. It amazed him how comfortable he could get with a youkai. He wondered if this was how it would feel to have a best friend?

Yet again, even Aomine-kun's presence felt somewhat familiar. As if they really had been good friends for all his life. But, truth be told, Kuroko did not mind the feeling at all.

* * *

"Tetsuya, welcome back." Akashi greeted Kuroko while caressing the bluenette's cheek. It's unhealthy but Akashi now developed a habit of touching Kuroko whenever he has the opportunity. No, not any of those perverted touches, but simple hand holding, hair ruffling and such.

Of course one of the main reasons was witnessing Kuroko's cute little reactions firsthand.

Kuroko turned scarlet almost instantly. "I-I'm home, Akashi-kun." He averted his gaze from the piercing red and yellow eyes.

Aomine raised an eyebrow and stared at Akashi and Kuroko alternately before letting out a snicker. "See ya two lovebirds." The tanned youkai immediately disappeared, leaving the other two boys in an awkward silence.

Akashi cleared his throat and broke the silence first; "Tetsuya, I have already prepared a room for you. It's just right beside mine so feel free to come and ask me anything." Akashi led the way to his new room.

He will be staying here starting from now on. It'll be alright. He's not alone. He has Akashi-kun and Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. He'll gain new friends as he lived. Friends that care for him and that he care for. Kuroko closed his eyes and prayed that the people he cherished would always be protected.

Suddenly, he felt something soft brushing his own lips. Before he realised it, he was kissed by Akashi for the second time.

"Apologies, Tetsuya. But, it's your fault for letting your guard down." Akashi smirked, feeling victorious. "Oh, and don't forget to get your health checkup with Shintarou tomorrow. Good night, love."

Akashi entered his own bedroom leaving a stunned Kuroko with a mad blush on his face.

"That's not fair, Akashi-kun." He whispered shakily, bringing his fingers to his lips.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I lied about Murasakibara making an appearance in this chapter~ well not exactly lying, more like the words got too long for Aomine and Kuroko's proper meeting so I'll put the purple haired snack lover in the next one if I could! But first, how will Kuroko and Midorima's meeting unfold? I seriously don't know too, lol! xD**

 **Translations:**

 **Namaeda - the chant Aomine was saying in the OVA Mou Ikkai Yarimasen ka. Maybe I heard it wrong but it sounded funny so I decided to add it. To those who haven't watch the OVA, do watch it! The Aokuro feels~ *cries a river* T.T**

 **Kami-sama - God**

 **Rate and reviews are greatly appreciated! *offers virtual cookies* :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Horoscopes and Lucky Items

**A/N: Thank you for kindly leaving a fav, follow or review~ Enjoy chapter 7! Oh before that, I received comments on the matter of Aomine sitting on poor Kuroko. *laughs* So here's an official apology from the Tengu himself, hehe~**

* * *

 **Aomine: Uhh.. so I'm sorry I didn't notice I was sitting on Tetsu.**

 **Kuroko: You almost crush all of my bones, Aomine-kun.**

 **Aomine: Wha-?! You little liar, you said you were fine-"**

 **Akashi: You did what, Daiki...?**

 **Aomine: *internal girly scream in horror* Shit! Akashi this isn't what it looks like..! You're not gonna quadruple my training menu are you..?**

 **Akashi: Quadruple it? No such thing, Daiki. I will just straight away kill you. *snips, snips***

 **Aomine: WTF you crazy scissors bastard! Oi, Tetsu do something!**

 **Kuroko: I'm sorry, I cannot hear you. *turns invisible***

 **Aomine: OII!**

 **ShiroNeko: *sweatdropped* Uh, that didn't end well I guess. Well, enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

 **Warning: Unbetaed**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Horoscopes and Lucky Items**

Kuroko woke up feeling slightly disorientated. Then, he remembered he had a medical checkup with this Shintarou-san. Better go and get it done once and for all. Before he knew it, he was already knocking the door to Akashi's room and entered after hearing a 'come in'.

"Akashi-kun, about today... Ah." He stopped halfway after seeing the sight in front of him. Akashi was wearing nothing but a towel wrapping around his waist with another smaller one he was using to dry his wet hair. Then, Kuroko realised that he, himself, was only wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Pardon the intrusion." Kuroko exited the room as calm as possible. Then, he accidentally slammed his own face against his bedroom door. "Ittai..." Ah, a nosebleed.

Akashi laughed quietly and spoke to no one, "Your bedhair is as ridiculous as ever."

* * *

"Name: Kuroko Tetsuya. Age: 16. Date of birth: 31st January 19XX. Horoscope: Aquarius and Blood Type: A. Am I correct?" The green haired male sitting in front of him asked while adjusting his spectacles.

"Yes."

"By the way, Aquarius is in last place today in Oha Asa so make sure you have your lucky item with you. Cancer ranked second today and the lucky item is a Shigaraki figure-nanodayo." The bespectacled youkai held a small racoon-like figure wearing a straw hat and biting a fish in his left hand.

So this Kappa was a believer in superstitious practices such as horoscopes? The way he ended his sentence was weird too. Nanodayo? Like Naruto's dattebayo? Kuroko was a little surprised as the male facing him seemed like a stoic and serious person.

But, where have he heard this way of speaking before? It sounded so familiar in a foreign way. Again, he felt as if he had known the green haired youkai long before he'd first met him today. Am I going delusional? The bluenette thought to himself, clearly confused with everything.

"May I ask, what is my lucky item for today, Midorima-san?" Kuroko read the name from the name tag.

"A mystery book. You may take one of them from the bookshelves here. And just drop the formalities, Kuroko." Midorima hmphed.

Kuroko walked to the nearest bookshelf and took out a book. "Then, can I borrow this one, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, feeling excited as he could finally read the sequel to a new mystery series he had started following. It was hard for him to even buy books at the bookstore without being chased by the unseen for once. He had his fair share of acting weird suddenly in front of other people.

Kuroko was literally emanating sparkles and sunshines that Midorima found himself stuttering the words out. "J-just take whatever you want. Do y-you by any chance like reading?" Darn it, how could this powder blue haired boy affect him so much? Midorima definitely would not admit that he found the bluenette's antics quite cute.

"Yes. I love mysteries and detectives stories. And I admire Ogiwara-sensei's works." Kuroko replied earnestly.

"Ah, his newest work was definitely a masterpiece. Have you read The Two of Us?" Midorima unconsciously joined into a conversation of books with the bluenette in a comfortable manner.

* * *

"I'll be going now, thank you for today Midorima-kun. Let's have another chat about books again next time." Kuroko gave a small bow and exited the room.

"...If you insist." Midorima adjusted his glasses once more, faintly smiling.

Kuroko Tetsuya was indeed an interesting person. "No wonder Akashi was so infatuated with the boy." He said in an amused tone.

A certain redhead sneezed all of a sudden. 'Shintarou, I'll double your training menu.'

Midorima felt a sudden chill out of nowhere. 'Hmph, bring it on Akashi.'

* * *

"Nee, Aka-chin~ can I have my snacks now?" A certain violet haired youkai drawled lazily.

"Not until we're done with our work, Atsushi." Akashi replied as he swiftly slashed the enemy youkai coming from behind him with the family heirloom, a Muramasa katana* that could slice through both humans and youkai, nicknamed as the Demonic Cursed Blade.

Their mission for today was exterminating a group of youkai led by a fallen deity consumed by hatred and menace. The casualties caused by them were at an alarming rate so Akashi opted to go for the deity's head himself.

Akashi single-handedly defeated the cursed deity while the purple ogre pummelled the rest of the underlings to the ground in one strike with a talismanic bat.

Murasakibara Atsushi was a two-metre tall, pale purple-skinned Oni with shoulder length purple hair and long fringes that covered his face messily. He had two pointy horns growing out of his head accompanied with big, sharp claws and fangs. Shockingly, his favourite food were snacks and sweets. Most of all, his all-time catchphrase was 'I'm going to crush you'.

Once, Murasakibara was known as the Rampaging Ogre of Akita and no one could control the Oni in his berserk mode which led to massive damage to the crops, houses and even human lives. Then, Akashi came along and invited the purple haired ogre to join him.

Surprisingly, Murasakibara took up the offer but no one knew why. The purple ogre remained attached to the smaller redhead up until now.

"Come, Atsushi. Let's go home." Akashi walked away from the site followed by the faithful Oni.

"Okayyy~ but Aka-chin, I want the limited edition yoghurt flavoured potato chips later~"

"Very well, Atsushi." Akashi sighed with a small smile. Murasakibara was a big and fearsome ogre physically, but still a child at heart.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: There I managed both Midorima's and Murasakibara's appearing in this chapter this time~ Gomen, I'm not good at writing Midorima (He's so complex and difficult to write imo) so that's the reason why their meeting was shorter compared to with Aomine's. Next will be the encounter between our precious Kuroko and the big baby Murasakibara! Mata ne~ :D**

 **Katana - A Japanese sword**

 **Oni** (鬼) - **A type of youkai from the Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. Let's standardise. I'm gonna go with ogre, okay?**

 **-chin - the way Murasakibara call people's name. Similar to Kise's -cchi**

 **Rate and reviews are greatly appreciated! *hugs***

 **P/S: So guys I've got good news and bad news. Which one first? Okay, the bad news is I'll be gone for a week starting next week due to a camp organised by my college, meaning no Internet or updates for the whole week, so sorry! Dx**

 **But the good news is... I'll be posting three chapters in one go~ so go on, click that next chapter! See you guys, soon~ *waves and jumps all around***


	8. Chapter 8: Snacks and Vanillashakes

**A/N: Okay so here's another chappie~ hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed**

 **Disclaimer: KnB is not and will never be mine~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Snacks and Vanillashakes**

A sky blue haired teen was sitting comfortably against a pillar situated on the balcony of his room while reading the mystery novel he borrowed from the green haired Kappa. "Kurokocchi~ Aww, I missed you so much!" A certain blonde glomped the bluenette from behind all of a sudden. Kise had dropped by the Akashi manor with just the intention of giving the bluenette a bone crushing hug, so it seemed.

"Please let go of me, Kise-san. And 'Kurokocchi'?" Kuroko pushed the clingy youkai off. The youkai bounced up almost immediately. His bushy tails were flopping up and down wildly.

"I'll add -cchi to the name of anyone I respect. I really think you're so cool back then, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed happily as he recalled the night Kuroko had saved his skin. "And just call me Ryouta-kun~" He winked playfully, literally sparkling with stars and fairy dusts.

"Then, Kise-kun."

"No, call me Ryouta-"

"Kise-kun."

"Ryou-"

" **Kise-kun.** "

"Mou, you're so stubborn Kurokocchi~" The nine-tailed fox wept dramatically and shed some crocodile tears.

Sha la la~

Kise's phone rang with a cheerful tone. "Hello, yes manager-san? Ahh, it's time already?! Okay, I'm coming now!"

"What's wrong, Kise-kun?"

"It's my part time job. I work as a model, pretty awesome right? Oh, I have a shoot in less than an hour. See you soon, Kurokocchi!"

The sunshine smiling nine-tailed fox ruffled the sky blue hair and vanished from sight.

Kuroko smiled microscopically. Kise-kun sure is energetic, he thought to himself.

"Work, huh?"

* * *

"You want to do some housework?" Akashi asked once more.

"Yes, I feel like I'm leeching off of you, Akashi-kun and it makes me feel uncomfortable." Kuroko confessed. He did not want to be a freeloader in the large Japanese-styled mansion owned by the Akashi family.

Akashi thought for a while before giving his answer, "Then, I think you can help in the kitchen. There's someone I'd like you to meet anyway."

In truth, he was supposed to bring Tetsuya every time he received new mission regarding youkai extermination. But, he had to make sure Tetsuya was ready physically and mentally. Perhaps it's because he held the bluenette dearly in his heart. Had Akashi Seijuurou possibly gotten soft?

Nonetheless, Akashi was buried with paperwork. As the next president of Rakuzan company, he was trained to read and sign contracts or deals with other companies wisely. By day, a vice president and by night, an exorcist. As much as he wanted to spend time with Tetsuya, he still had important duties to carry out.

"Tetsuya, do not overexert yourself." He planted a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko easily blushed again before nodding his head.

"You too, Akashi-kun. Ganbatte-kudasai." Kuroko formed a fist of encouragement, smiled dazzlingly and radiated sparkles all around him, leaving a frozen Akashi in his office.

'Payback for the other day, Akashi-kun.'

"That smile should be illegal, Tetsuya..." Akashi spoke slowly, unmoving from his spot. His heart was beating a mile per seconds. The bluenette would be the death of him one day. Due to a heart attack or so.

* * *

 **In the kitchen:**

The chefs and maids were busy preparing food for dinner that night. Akashi would always prefer complete set of Japanese dishes, tofu soup included every single time.

Moreover, all members of the Generation of Miracles would be present for dinner that very night and thus, the hectic situation in the kitchen.

Kuroko entered the kitchen, unnoticed by anyone. Sigh, misdirection did not always come in handy.

"Arara~ this miso soup is quite bland... It needs a little more punch I guess~" Kuroko stared unblinking at the two-metre giant in front of him. How on earth could anyone grow that tall? Maybe it's due to the fact he was an Oni?

Kuroko, too in awe, failed to notice that the purple haired youkai had walked straight into him and he was sent flying backwards.

"Are~ did I hit something?" Murasakibara looked around but saw no one. Was it his imagination?

"O-ow..." A small voice could be heard. The Oni continued looking around until he saw a mop of powder blue hair and what seemed like a boy lying on the ground. "Arara, gomen~ I didn't see you just now." He easily scooped and lifted the other boy from the marble floor. 'Eh, he's sooo light and tiny. What is he made out of from? Cotton candy?' The purple ogre stared in disbelief at the bluenette. 'Wonder if he'll taste like one?'

"Please let me down, um..?" Kuroko implored, clearly uncomfortable to be lifted up that easily. But he had a feeling this was the person Akashi wanted him to meet.

"Murasakibara Atsushi~ Nice to meetcha. Nee, can you make a delicious miso soup?" The large youkai asked while putting him back to the ground. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya and it is a pleasure to meet you too. Yes, I can but I don't know if it'll suit your palate or not." Kuroko said humbly.

"Hrm~ then make it~" Murasakibara decided.

Kuroko formally greeted everyone in the kitchen and asked for the ingredients required in a polite manner.

Anyone who had seen him cooking would gawk in awe. Kuroko was cutting the vegetables with a gentleness but swiftness at the same time that would put the best chef around to shame. In matter of minutes, the miso soup was done.

Murasakibara was the first one to taste it. It was an unsaid rule, but if the cooked food were well received by Murasakibara, a gourmand, only then were they passable to be served to the rest of the GoMs.

"Uwaa, it's so tasty Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara beamed brightly. The other cooks then gave the soup a try and compliments were heard all around the kitchen. Kuroko sighed in relief. Learning how to cook from his late grandmother was not a bad thing after all.

Next, he was going around the kitchen, helping those who asked for his assistance. Soon, the dishes were perfected one by one and everyone expressed their gratitude to the bluenette non stop. Coincidentally, Japanese dishes had always been one of his specialities as his grandmother was a true traditional Japanese woman.

"Kuro-chin, do you like snacks?" Murasakibara, holding bags of snacks and chips (he got them out of nowhere), offered one packet to Kuroko. "Here, take one~"

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. Personally, I prefer vanillashakes." Kuroko admitted. It sure had been a long time since he had a sip of the sugary drink.

"Really? Then, lemme make one for you after dinner~" The purple haired youkai offered. He was always good at baking cakes, making snacks and cold desserts thanks to the fact he's a major sweet tooth.

Murasakibara did not missed the way Kuroko's eyes shone brightly plus how excited and happy he looked right now. "Then I'll be taking the offer. Thank you again, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko smiled, still emanating sparkles and kitties and bunnies.

"Kuro-chin is so cute~" the purple ogre patted the bluenette's head softly.

"Please don't call me cute." The bluenette said, folding his arms and looking a bit cross.

'Ehh~ it's these kinda things that make you look cuter~' thought Murasakibara.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh my head is not working properly. I had a hard time finishing this chapter and I'm sorry if the quality is quite bad. *cries* Well not exactly following the canon, I decided to make Kuroko a good cook because in this fic, he learned cooking at a young age as a hobby because he had always stayed confined in the house to avoid youkai attacks.**

 **Ganbatte-kudasai - Please do your best**

 **Are - Eh**

 **Arara - Oh my (well somewhere along that lines I guess)**

 **Gomen - sorry (informal way)**

 **Miso soup - seaweed soup (I thought of making Kuroko cooked something else but it's too much of a hassle and I don't know Japanese cuisine that well to begin with hehe)**

 **As usual rate and reviews can make my day a lot more better~ they're my source of motivation tbh! So, on to the next one please~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Generation of Miracles

**A/N: We're finally at chapter 9! I never would have gotten this far without support from you guys! Thanks as usual for the favs, follows and reviews xD so then, enjoy! :D**

 **Warning: Un-betaed so pardon the misspellings or grammatical errors ehehe**

 **Disclaimer: Knb isn't mine! If it was, Akakuro would be canon muahahaha**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Generation of Miracles**

 **Dinner time**

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stared at the group of rainbow haired people gathered around the table.

"What about me, Kurokocchi?" A certain fox whined.

"Ah, forgive me Kise-kun." Kuroko replied in a not so sorry tone.

"So mean~" A whiny voice could be heard from the background.

"Come and join us, Tetsuya. I presume you had already met everyone here, correct?" Akashi gave a knowing smile (psychotic smirk in everyone else's vision).

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine grinned widely. Midorima simply nodded towards Kuroko while Kise was literally bouncing up and down his chair and invited Kuroko to sit next to him. "Let's just eat already, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara pushed the bluenette down on an empty chair before taking his own seat at the table.

"Meet the Generation of Miracles, Tetsuya." Akashi said with his hands folded under his chin. He was sitting at the opposite of the large rectangular mahogany table.

"Generation of Miracles?" Kuroko repeated. Then, it finally dawned to him.

Now that Akashi-kun had mentioned it, he had heard about the GoM before, an infamous group of five powerful youkai rumoured to be led by an aggressive and bloodthirsty demon. That was what Kuroko had been made to believe anyway. He thought that it was simply a myth passed around since last year.

* * *

About a year ago, the exorcist and youkai world was shaken up by a new group of four most vicious and infamous youkai led by a prominent exorcist of the Akashi family. It was shocking enough that these youkai had actually agreed to be commanded by a mere human. What was the most astonishing fact was that none of the four youkai had form an official contract with the exorcist as servants and master by exchanging their blood.

It was simply unheard of as relationships between an exorcist and a youkai are shaky and fragile. One wrong step could lead to betrayal and commonly, death by each other hands. Since the five of them are connected only by the words loyalty and trust, hence they were nicknamed as the Generation of Miracles.

Green with jealousy and hatred, exorcists from other clans and factions started spreading rumours that the young flaming redhaired heir of the Akashi had actually sold his soul to the demon or that he had became a youkai himself by slaughtering a thousand of innocent youkai.

Akashi himself, however, did not bother with the groundless rumours which soon died away in the end. Only he and the other four knew the real story behind their relationship and he would like it to remain that way.

* * *

As soon as they started dinner, the table became very lively with Kise's and Aomine's constant bickering and food stealing, Midorima's snappy remarks to the two loud youkai as well as Murasakibara's whining for seconds. Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko ate in comfortable silence, both seemed to enjoy the company of the rest of the members.

Kuroko could not help but smile fondly. It was as if they were one big family. He had never experience family gathering or eating together with lots of people before. It had always been only him and his grandmother. Just the two of them on New Year, Christmas and other festive seasons. He wondered if he would be able to spend his life with the rest of them.

'I hope our bonds will always connect us together no matter when and where.'

He caught Akashi looking at him and giving him an understanding smile. Kuroko felt his eyes stung with tears. He smiled gratefully in return. How thankful he was to have met the redhead. Suddenly, he saw a glimpse of a man resembling Akashi-kun for a split second.

'Eh? Who was that..?' Kuroko stared into the distance, not noticing Akashi had got up from his seat and moved towards him. All other eyes were watching with pure interest. No one could blame them since it was not always they get to see the cold-hearted 'Red King' showing his emotions so openly.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi caressed his cheek once more, Kuroko unconsciously leaning into the fearsome leader's touch.

"Yes..." replied Kuroko looking slightly dazed. 'Who was it again? That person...is Akashi-kun's..?'

"I have some important business to attend to now so take good care of Tetsuya, everyone." Akashi ordered the rest of the members with a surprisingly but sickeningly sweet smile.

Exact translation: _Touch him and you'll wish you should have never been born. Do not touch what's mine. *snips, snips*_

Everyone except Kuroko nodded immediately. Rule number one: Never disobey Akashi's orders. That is if you value your dear life. Or hair. Once, Kise did something that pissed the redhead off and he woke up the next morning with hairless tails that he had to keep them hidden for a month due to embarrassment.

Please take care, Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke out, he was already missing him. Wait, that's not quite right. His cheeks turned a rosy red colour. Had he become attached to the redhead?

"I'll be going then." Akashi smiled to the bluenette once more before he left the table and small chatters could be heard almost instantaneously.

* * *

"Wonder if Akashicchi is dealing with that guy again?"

"Huh, he should just lemme beat that bastard into a pulp."

"Brute force is not the only solution, Aomine. I'm sure Akashi has a better way of handling that person-nanodayo."

"Ehh~ I don't like that guy. Aka-chin should just finish him off~"

"Who is this person all of you are talking about?" Kuroko's interest was piqued. Everyone contemplated for a while before Kise decided it was best not to keep a secret from his sweet dear Kurokocchi.

"His name is Haizaki Shougo. He's an underground weapon dealer-ssu. Illegal trading is his game." The blonde explained a bit to the clueless bluenette.

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine retorted, he was giving a disagreed glare to the nine-tailed fox.

"What~? It's best to tell Kurokocchi sooner or later since he'll be living with us! Akashicchi said so; that there should be no secrets between us, right?" Kise defended.

"Kise-chin's right, Mine-chin~" The purple ogre said boringly while putting his right cheek flat on the table. "We should not be so secretive with each other~"

"Then, we might as well tell Kuroko all about it properly." Midorima joined in the conversation and nodded in agreement after thinking for some time.

"If you guys say so. I just don't want Tetsu to get hurt unnecessarily." Aomine reluctantly agreed. Haizaki was bad news, Tetsu's existence must be hidden by the cunning youkai no matter what. Even he knew that much.

"Thank you for your concern, Aomine-kun but do tell me more about this Haizaki-san." Kuroko insisted. Why did the name sounded so oddly familiar? Yet, he was sure it's his first time hearing the name. Something was bugging him but he did not know what exactly.

So, Kuroko was determined to find out the truth.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for now~ so please share your thoughts or comments for this chapter. I really love reading them and of course I appreciate every single one of them~ Hontouni arigato-gozaimasu! :)**

 **So Haizaki has come into the picture! I don't know if I should make him the bad guy or not. But maybe I should. With a little bit of twist~ *raises eyebrows***

 **Rate and reviews can cheer me up on bad gloomy days~ *hugs and kisses from me to you, dear readers***

 **Till then, take care everyone~ I'll see you guys in a week *teary-eyed* :'3**


	10. Chapter 10: A Worrisome Confrontation

**A/N: I'm back~~~ *twirls like a ballerina* I missed you guys so much! Thank you so so much for all the favs, follows and reviews~ Thanks for liking and thinking that this imperfect story is worth reading! I'm so happy I could die~~~ *cries tears of joy* So, without further ado, I present to you...chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Wait, before that, I received some questions regarding the story so far. So, here's the Q &A corner!**

 **Ageha Yume: Is Muramasa katana the katana that shino used?**

 **A: If you're referring to Shino from Hakkenden, then it's Murasame not Muramasa. Muramasa was the name of a sword craftsman famous for forging cursed blades that will cut through everything and always had a thirst for blood. That's why they're called demonic cursed blades.**

 **RinFantasy: Are the Yokai also reincarnated? because from Kuroko feelings they also were in his past life but they act like they don't know him, are they acting or don't remember?**

 **A: I can't explain it in details without ruining the plot but the truth is they don't remember. I'll tell you why in the future chapters!**

 **reginefrance09: Anyway, I would like to ask some questions regarding Kuro-san's identity. is he human or yokai? what is his connection with Akashi-san and the century mystery stated on the summart? and what kind of powers he yield?**

 **A: Kuroko is without a doubt a human but he has the ability to see spirits from birth and other youkai are attracted to his spiritual powers. To them, he would smell so delicious. (Of course he looks delicious too) *winks***

 **Kuroko and Akashi's families have long been in an exorcist-medium relationship over the last two centuries. So Kuroko's and Akashi's ancestors had known each other in the past. And don't worry, the century mystery will be solved in the next chapter! Maybe..lol *shots***

 **Kuroko's powers are similar to that of a medium. Clairvoyance and protective shield. I'm still thinking about the others though.**

* * *

 **Warning: Unbetaed so pardon the misspellings and whatnot~**

 **Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me, just the plot of this story~ :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Worrisome Confrontation**

"Shougo."

"Ah? So you've come, Seijuurou-kun~? Welcome, welcome." A man hidden in the shadows greeted the redhead with a sinister smile.

"Drop the friendly act or I'll slit your throat open." Akashi pointed his katana to the snickering man. He was emitting a deadly aura equalling a vicious and uncontrollable youkai. "Underestimate me and you'll be dead within seconds, Shougo." Akashi hissed with an intimidate glare that could send shivers down thousands of youkai. He was seething with rage at the hidden man.

"Maa, kowai kowai~ Don't be like that Seijuurou. I was just having a little fun." The man came out of the darkness and allowed the dim moonlight shone unto his face. The man was none other than Haizaki Shougo, an Orochi. He had silver short, spiky hair and scaly skin. In his youkai form, a large snake tail covered his lower body, his eyes were the colour of bloody red. When he smiled, two venomous fangs and a forked tongue could be seen clearly.

"Do not play dumb with me. I know it was you who sent the assassins to my acquaintance's house." Akashi did not like twisting his words around so he went straight to the point.

Somehow, he was not able to suppress his anger well when it comes to matters regarding the bluenette with baby blue eyes. Tetsuya's grandmother was a victim that time and he had vowed to protect the boy gifted with great spiritual powers from any harm, so he would eliminate any of those who wished to hurt him. No matter who they were. Even his own parents.

"Hmm, I wouldn't expected less from the great Red King, Akashi Seijuurou." Haizaki smiled cunningly. He was in fact, the mastermind behind Kuroko Tetsuya's assassination. But, the idiotic youkai he sent had attacked the poor grandmother instead. It's not his fault they messed up, right?

Akashi drew in his breath slowly. Their surroundings ceased to move and any sound had been muted. An indication of the calm before a storm.

"I will kill you today." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night. He readied himself to use his ability, the Emperor's Eye. Both of his eyes shone a bright yellowish red as he stared coldly at the silver snake.

"Heh~ try me." The silver haired youkai taunted with a smirk.

* * *

It was already half an hour past midnight. But, Kuroko was still wide awake. He quietly exited his bedroom and headed to the balcony. A figure sitting on the balcony caught his eye. From afar a pair of beautiful black wings, illuminated by the moonlight, could be seen from the back of the person.

"Aomine-kun."

"Gwaa!"

The tanned youkai almost fell off the balcony in fright. "Sheesh, Tetsu! Ya tryin' to kill me or something?!" Thank goodness he had wings to begin with. Note to self: _Don't sit at a high place where a ghostly boy could scare the hell out of you and cause you to accidentally fall._

"Ah, forgive me." Kuroko gave a small smile.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Aomine squinted his eyes, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Why, of course not." The bluenette deadpanned.

Afterwards, Kuroko joined the Tengu as they gazed at the mesmerising starry night sky together at the balcony, both comfortably enjoying the refreshing night breeze in silence.

Until Kuroko spoke up, "Will Akashi-kun be all right?" He could not help but voiced out his worry for the redhead as he was having a very, very sick feeling that something bad was going to happen to the redhaired boy. Although Akashi-kun was still young, he tended to keep everything to himself and handle every single problem only on his own.

"He'll probably be just fine, Tetsu. Akashi may not look like it, but he's pretty strong. Not to mention a freakishly intelligent human." Aomine reassured the sky blue haired teen.

Human, huh?

 _'Are you human?'_

Kuroko's lips curved upwards as he reminisced the second time he had met Akashi-kun. Never in his wildest dreams would he had thought that the somehow fated encounter with the charismatic leader of the GoMs would changed his life for the better. It was all thanks to Akashi-kun, he concluded. The one who gave him a brighter and colourful place to live in.

"Are you worried about Akashi-kun too, Aomine-kun?"

"Heh, hate to admit it but yeah. It's the same for all of us Miracles actually. We're all indebted to him in different ways." Aomine said, still looking up the sky. It was a full moon tonight. And the moon seemed redder somehow. Had blood been spilt that night? Aomine almost cursed under his breath. What was taking Akashi so damn long?

"Even the others?" Kuroko looked confused for a while. Then, he could sensed them. There were three presences of youkai who were still awake in the mansion besides both of them.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on each presence he felt. Clairvoyance. Kuroko had always been gifted with this ability ever since he was young. Most of the time, he wouldn't even bother feeling the presences of the many youkai who wanted him as their food source. But this time it's different. The four youkai were now his friends.

One of them was pacing back and forth in his room, somehow agitated. He was sighing and saying things like, 'Sagittarius was placed last today. I should have gave him his lucky item.' That must be Midorima-kun. Another was rolling and shifting on the bed and would let out an irritated scream once in a while, 'Akashicchi, come home already!' That was definitely Kise-kun. The last one was munching away potato chips like it's no one's business. "Aka-chin...where are you..." Was Murasakibara-kun binge eating due to his worriness for Akashi-kun?

Kuroko smiled warmly. 'Akashi-kun, you are really loved and cared by the other members in their own unique ways. And I care for you as well. So, please come home soon.' The bluenette prayed for the redhead's safe return, still unable to completely shake off the ominous feeling in his heart.

* * *

"Sorry, was I too rough on ya, Seijuurou?" The snake youkai laughed maliciously as he stared down at the unconscious redhaired boy. "You're right, I shouldn't underestimate you. But, shouldn't it be the same the other way round?"

He continued to snicker and even dance around merrily. 'You made a mistake Seijuurou. That is, you let your emotions overtaken your judgment. Akashi Seijuurou has become softer, so it seems.' The snake hissed in disappointment.

"We will finally meet again, Kuroko Tetsuya." The silver snake looked up the sky with a nostalgic smile.

"Now, come to me Tetsuya. I believe I have something that belongs to you. Kushishishi~"

Haizaki slithered away into the thick dark forest coiling and carrying the redhead with him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh what have I doneee... Akashiiii! Ehem, Akashi's been abducted so I guess you guys can pretty much guess what'll happen next right~ Our dear Tetsuya will save his husbando *slaps* err I mean beloved dear friend this time! XD**

 **Yamata no Orochi (** **八岐の大蛇** **) - Literally translated as Eight-Forked Serpent. Also known as Orochi which is originally an eight-headed snake with eight forked tails. But, there's a direct translation meaning Giant Serpent so I decided to make Haizaki into a giant snake with only one head and one tail.**

 **Maa - Now, now**

 **Kowai - scary (in here, Haizaki was being very sarcastic when he said this - he deserved a good slapping grr)**

 **Rate and reviews are so much appreciated! *offers an Oreo with warm milk* xD**


	11. Chapter 11: Fragment of Distant Memories

**A/N: Thank you again for the favs, follows and reviews, my sweet readers! Including guests who took their time to leave some comments, I can't thank you enough... Arigato gozaimasu! *bows* Ta da~ I present to you the next chapter so enjoy the eleventh chapter!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed so there might be misspellings or grammatical errors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fragment of Distant Memories**

 _Kuroko opened his eyes and was surrounded by sakura trees, the pink petals falling beautifully to the ground. The same dream again..? Ever since he met Akashi-kun, he had been dreaming the older version of himself with another red haired man quite often. The way they call each other was puzzling him too._

 _The man with fiery red hair tied into a short ponytail would looked at him and called him 'Kuroko' while he would called the other man, 'Seijuurou'. It was as if he was looking at the future them but at the same time it felt as if they were entirely different individuals with the same names._

* * *

But that night, Kuroko had a slightly different dream than the rest. This time, he was not in the form of the older sky blue haired man. It was as if he was taking a peek into someone's memories, from a third-person view.

* * *

 _ **Five hundred years ago...**_

 _A certain bluenette was running through the bushes and branches like his life depended on it. A very huge wolf-like youkai was chasing him at an incredible speed._

 _"Sorry, but don't think I'll just sit around waiting to be eaten..!" The male huffed with exasperation while dodging the twigs and thorns from the bushy path he created. Scrapes and scratches started to form on his pale white skin everywhere but all he could think of was how to outrun the persistent youkai._

 _'GRAAAH!' The wolf youkai growled, clawing viciously at the poor bluenette once a while. Pain accompanied him whenever he failed to avoid the sharp claws of the wild beast._

 _Not long after that, he could feel the strength of his legs starting to leave him. Of course he blamed his lack of stamina and small physique during times like this. To think that he had been escaping from countless youkai for as long as he lived and still remained the low stamina person he was._

 _'Is this the end? Will I finally fall victim to one of these selfish youkai..?'_

 _His legs stopped short in front of a large flowerless sakura tree. 'Perhaps it's not such a bad idea if I take a long long break now.' He slumped against the tree, looking out of breathe and his long sky blue hair was slicked with perspiration. Then, he closed his eyes firmly, waiting for the impact._

 _"Oya, oya? Giving up already?" A voice could be heard from above. The person sitting on top of the tree jumped down on his feet lightly._

 _"Eh?" The bluenette fluttered his eyes open. Standing in front of him was a red haired young man of his age facing the wolf youkai and taking out a talisman. The other male was wearing an exorcist's robe and his crimson hair tied neatly with a black ribbon into a high ponytail._

 _"O Wild Beast of the North, chain thee claws and fangs. Bring thee self into an eternal slumber!" The redhead brought his hands together while chanting. Icy blue eyes stared in amazement. The sight in front of him was enchanting in an undefined way. The way the redhead moved swiftly but gracefully dodging the attacks from the youkai while casting a magic spell at the same time enthralled the bluenette deeply. 'What elegant movements...'_

 _In a short moment, the howling youkai was immediately chained by the talisman and trapped into a sealing pot. "Hmm, that was quite a catch today." The redhead smirked. After that, he turned to face the still sitting bluenette. "Are you all right?" He offered a hand to the silent male._

 _"Hmph! I do not need your help." The bluenette looked away from the redhead. He was giving a 'I could take care of myself so don't waste your time helping me' kind of look. But unfortunately, he tried to stand too fast he ended up losing balance and tripped forwards. Expecting his face to meet the cold hard ground, he quickly shut his eyes tight. "Ah!"_

 _Thud!_

 _'Eh? Since when did the the ground became so soft? And somehow radiated warmth..?' He felt arms circling around his fatigued body as he slowly loses consciousness._

 _"Tsk, tsk. What a troublesome fellow." An amused voice resounded through his ears as he was being lifted up into a bridal hold before he fainted completely_.

* * *

 _Birds chirping merrily. The swishing of fishes in a pond. The smell of a sweet flowery scent. What a wonderful, pleasant scent._

 _He pried his eyes open and was almost blinded by the bright light. Shortly after, he felt a sharp pain in his head as he tried to get up. Why was his body aching all over again? "Are you awake, my sweet little guest?" Light blue eyes met with ruby red and golden yellow eyes._

 _"Who are you..?" The bluenette backed away and clutched his head, barely enduring the immense pain. It hurts. It really hurts. His head throbbed unmercifully._

 _"I believe it is only proper to introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name." The redhead stated, amusement never left his eyes. "More so, if you're talking to your saviour." He continued, adding salt to the wound. Then, he heard the bluenette cluck his tongue. Looks could be so deceiving, he now knew the meaning behind those words. No one would had ever thought that the beautiful long haired man in front of him would be so brash and straightforward._

 _'Uhh. The guy does not give me a good vibe at all. He just keeps on getting on my nerves. But, nothing he said was wrong...' The bluenette continued a staring contest with the redhead before he finally sighed and bowed slightly, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you for saving my life back there." He expressed his gratitude half-heartedly. 'I was prepared to die after all. It was his fault for butting in unnecessarily.'_

 _"The pleasure's mine. I am Akashi Seijuurou, an exorcist from the Akashi clan." The redhead introduced himself afterwards and gave a charming smile._

 _Oh. No wonder the colour of his hair looked so strangely familiar. Whoever had never heard of the well known family famous for their talented and skilled exorcists? At that moment, he felt as if his head was splitting into two and fell sideways, but was caught by redhaired man before he almost dropped to the floor._

 _"Does it hurt?" The man named Akashi asked gently. He felt himself giving a small nod, grasping the front of Akashi's yukata desperately. 'Help me. It hurts.' He pleaded in his mind, too pain-stricken to talk._

 _"There's a lot of negative energy trapped inside of you due to the wounds you received from the previous youkai. So do excuse me for my actions, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi pardoned himself after explaining the reason behind the bluenette's unbearable pain. Swiftly but carefully, he cradled Kuroko's head so that they were facing each other and put his lips onto the bluenette's chapped lips._

 _It tooked the powder blue haired man a while to register what was going on. He was being kissed...by another man? Ah, what was this man doing, taking advantage of him when he's in a vulnerable state. Such a despicable, hateful man._

 _They broke the kiss after a great while. "You...what...I...k-korosu..!" He slurred his words out, hitting the other's chest continuously but weakly._

 _"Shh, it's okay now. I took the pain away. And your first kiss too, I assume?" The redhead held back a chuckle but could not hide his mischievous smile. The proud man he had just met and saved was such an interesting person. He laid the worn out bluenette back on the futon. Later, he would have to explain his actions to the now sleeping man properly._

 _"Goodnight, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes wide. He was panting a little, a bead of sweat trickled down his face. Was that really just a dream? It felt so vivid and real though.

'Clack!' A sound was heard from the window. It sounded like someone was knocking the window. Someone or something? Kuroko felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood upright. This presence. It was a youkai! He quickly turned his head to the direction where the sound came from.

A piece of white paper stuck outside the window caught his eyes. The bluenette steathily walked towards the window, watching out for any sign of youkai. Thank goodness the presence he sensed earlier had disappeared. Carefully, he brought the paper inside and found out it was a letter addressed to him.

' _To Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _From Haizaki Shougo'_

He could feel his heart starting to beat out of his ribcage. His fingers slightly shaking as he opened the letter. What was this unpleasant feeling weighing down in his heart?

The bluenette slowly dropped to the floor as he read the content of the letter.

"A-Akashi-kun..?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's all for today~ *sighs my brain's fried, gomen x_x* A little bit of explanation, for their past lives I purposely made Kuroko a proud, rude and cheeky character while Akashi a more playful and easy going character than their future selves. Basically, their past selves have opposite personalities compared to their future selves.**

 **Here are the translations:**

 **Oya - Oh my**

 **Korosu - I'll kill you (Past!Tetsu-chan is so bold fufufu)**

 **Futon - A padded unsprung mattress usually encased in cotton fabric placed on the floor to sleep in, especially in Japanese interiors. (I really want to sleep in it one day~)**

 **Don't forget to leave a word or two~ *big huggies* :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Choices and Decisions

**A/N: Domo, everyone~ Thank you again for the favs, follows and reviews~ ureshii desu! Okay so on to the next one, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Unbetaed so expect what to expect lol**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Choices and Decisions**

All of the Generation of Miracles minus the leader were gathered in one of the many guest rooms owned by the Akashi manor. Their eyes were fixed on the sky blue haired teen. Why did Kuroko decided to summon the rest of them at three o'clock in the morning? Of course, they noticed the bluenette was not carrying his usual vigour.

Kuroko was beyond devastated at that time. He now knew what had happened to the redhead and his current whereabout through the letter he received by none other than this Haizaki Shougo person. But, he felt lost as well. Since the silver youkai had set a few conditions for him if he were to see Akashi-kun alive ever again.

 _'In exchange for Akashi's life, you will come to me and be mine, Tetsuya. Come alone or else you'll be saying goodbye to your precious Akashi-kun forever and I can't guarantee the GoMs' safety either. I believe you know what I am capable of, no?'_

Kuroko could not quite understand the first condition to begin with. Be his? Had he turned into some kind of belonging? Putting that matter aside, Kuroko knew Haizaki meant every word he wrote. He was well informed that Haizaki used to be a member of the GoMs before he was replaced by Kise due to his violent nature that Akashi deemed as dangerous and unnecessary. Perhaps the Orochi was seeking for revenge? But, he had an inkling that he was the real reason behind Akashi-kun's captivity. Something was nagging at him that Haizaki did all this just to make him come to the sly snake. It may be a trap but still...

'None of this would have happen if I didn't meet Akashi-kun and the rest.'

The bluenette looked up to face all of his youkai friends in that room. "I...have to go somewhere. I need to help my friend out so I'll be gone in a few days." He forced a smile to reassure the worried looks on the other four.

Silent filled the room except for the crunching sounds coming from Murasakibara who was munching a mayonnaise flavoured Maiubo. He had offered some to the others beforehand but all of them declined, looking slightly sick at the sight of the yellow corn snack. "Where is Kuro-chin going..?" The violet haired ogre asked. 'First it's Aka-chin, now Kuro-chin...' Murasakibara looked dejected, the new flavour did not cheered him up at all.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Midorima opened his mouth first, detecting something was fishy. The fact that Kuroko looked so out of it and Akashi had not come home yet. Perhaps they are interlinked together? It's not like the green haired Kappa was worried about the both of them or something. (Yeah right Midorima, you tsun-tsun~)

"Ehh~ where are you going Kurokocchi? Can't I come as well?" The happy go lucky fox hugged the bluenette tightly. He had a bad feeling. 'Why does it feels as if I won't see Kurokocchi anymore after this?' He knew that Kuroko was a level headed person and would think properly before he act. But, Kise could not possibly leave the bluenette alone or else who knew what might happen to the tasty-smelling boy if left unguarded by them.

"There is no need for that, Midorima-kun. And thank you but no, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied as calmly as he could. He was just a helpless human so what could he possibly do against a merciless youkai such as Haizaki? But, he did not want to endanger anyone anymore so he firmly made up his mind. 'I must go alone. For Akashi-kun's sake. And for everyone else.'

"I will be just fine so please do not worry about me." Kuroko managed to keep up with his facade. "I'll be going tomorrow morning. That is all. Please take good care of yourselves." The bluenette headed to the door while the others just watched him leave, clueless on what to do. Somehow, they could not defy the bluenette's decision even though they wanted to.

Aomine, who had been silent ever since they started discussing, got up and followed after the bluenette shortly after.

* * *

Kuroko was jerked roughly from behind.

"...?!" He turned and stared in shock at the person behind him. It was none other than the tanned youkai, gripping both of his shoulders so tight until he winced painfully.

"Aomine-kun? What are you..? Ah, please let go of me, it hurts." The poor bluenette struggled to free himself from the strong vice grip but to no avail. Aomine-kun was not called the strongest youkai for nothing.

"Who do you think you're lying to, Tetsu..?" The tanned youkai questioned while looking downwards, his face hidden by the shadows of the dimly lit corridor. In a short while since he had known the selfless boy, he could already knew that the bluenette was lying and trying to cover it up since the beginning. Aomine's voice sounded so hurt which stopped Kuroko from struggling and he faced upwards to look at the Tengu's face properly.

"Aomine-kun..?" Kuroko felt a knot forming inside of his stomach. There he was trying his best to protect all of them but without taking account of their feelings first. And Aomine was the sharpest among them, but also the most sensitive as well. Maybe something had happened to him in the past that made him this way.

"Forgive me, Aomine-kun." The bluenette apologised sincerely while bringing his hand to the taller youkai's cheek. He caressed his best friend's cheek softly, hoping to calm him down.

Finally, the Tengu loosened his grip while burying his face in the soft sky blue hair. "Tetsu, is there really nothing we could do?" His question caused the bluenette to flinch a little. Kuroko felt his heart starting to ache painfully but he was left speechless for once. After that, they stood still in that position for a while without saying anything else.

'Why would you even think of sacrificing yourself? You really are an idiot. We would never abandon both of you.' Aomine grumbled in his heart.

* * *

The remaining three youkai in the rooms exchanged knowing looks between each other. They had heard everything from the Tengu and the bluenette's conversation. No one could blame them for having a very exceptional hearing, could they?

"Aominecchi's so lucky~ He gets to hug Kurokocchi~ maybe I should report this to Akashicchi later..." The nine-tailed fox pouted jealously while imagining himself in the Tengu's place right now.

"Ehh, then Kise-chin should be the one chasing after Kuro-chin just now~" The purple Oni continued munching his Maiubo while his thoughts ran wild on how sweet the bluenette's hair must've smelt.

"Hmph, indecent fools. We should be starting with our plans soon." The Kappa sighed and fixed his spectacles for the nth time. Being with these louts was energy-draining but he never felt as bored as he used to be anymore.

* * *

 _A certain redhead stirred a bit before slowly opening his eyes. Where was he again? Akashi stretched his sore muscles. And how long had he been sleeping?_

 _"Seijuurou!"_

 _He looked up upon his name being called to see a young man with long sky blue hair tied into a neat ponytail, with shoulder length fringes falling in place each side of his face perfectly. He was placing both of his hands on his waist, looking slightly annoyed. "Do you know how long I had to wait for you?"_

 _Akashi stared at the bluenette for a while before questioningly whispered out, "Tetsuya..?" Wait, what did the man in front of him just called him? Seijuurou? And without honorific? Was this person really Tetsuya? Why did he looked a few years older? Not to mention, there's no ounce of politeness in this guy. What in the world..?_

 _"Oi Seijuurou, I'm talking to you here." The older bluenette poked the redhead's face. Akashi with his quick reflexes, grabbed hold of the bluenette's wrists and pushed him down on the futon he was sleeping in with ease. "Who are_ _ **you**_ _?" He demanded, their eyes locked into each other._

 _Currently, Akashi was sitting on top of the Kuroko-look alike man whilst still holding the bluenette's wrists. A blush immediately crept onto the bluenette's face. "W-what do you think you're doing..! Let me go!" He tried to wiggle himself out but with wasted effort. Seijuurou was always stronger than him anyway, he regrettably agreed._

 _That was when Akashi saw a reflection in the wall mirror situated vertically in front of him. Staring back at him was a man in his twenties with the same features he had. Fiery red hair, different eye colours of ruby and gold. But the weirdest thing was, his hair were shoulder length long and a bit wavy than his usual spiky ones. His build was slightly bigger and muscular._

 _"Tetsuya, how long have I been sleeping?" The redhead turned to face the bluenette with a bewildered expression._

 _"Pfft..! Ahahaha! Seijuurou, are you still sleep talking or something?" The bluenette burst out laughing at the redhead's seriousness but ridiculousness. What sort of answer was the talented exorcist expecting anyway?_

 _Akashi finally noticed that both of them were wearing old styled yukata. And they were still in the Akashi mansion but the interiors were that of a completely traditional Japanese style found only in the olden days. He remembered they had the mansion renovated to suit the era they lived in about five years ago. A modern Japanese styled mansion with some of the traditional features remained. But, right now the mansion had been reverted back to a hundred percent traditional styled house._

 _"What year are we living in now?" Akashi asked, looking slightly distracted._

 _"Huh..? Seijuurou, did you hit yourself on the head or something..?" The bluenette replied with a question instead and stared at the redhead worriedly._

 _"Just..! Answer my question...please..." Akashi looked as if he was on the verge of breaking down._

 _"...1515."_

 _Akashi's pupils constricted in disbelief. He had somehow travelled half a millenium back into the past. But, the question is: How is it even possible..?_

* * *

"Ittekimasu." Kuroko walked out of the front door with great stealth. He threw a glance at the grand mansion of the Akashis one last time.

"Sayonara, everyone. I promise I will save Akashi-kun no matter what." A lone figure could be seen walking in the mist of the morning towards a single destination in his mind.

The Arakawa Mountain.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm seriously gonna go bald soon, lol! Words did not came out well this time so forgive me if it got confusing at some point! So what do you guys think about this idea of mine? If you're wondering, young Akashi has now awaken in another time, a century ago. What happened to the adult Akashi? I'll elaborate more in the next chapter! And of course I should move on with the rescue too~ (OwO)/**

 **Ohh and our past!Tetsuya calls our dear Akashi-kun 'Seijuurou' (his first name) since he's the rude and cheeky version remember? (he's one bold little cookie! :D)**

 **Translations:**

 **Yukata - A Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric and is unlined**

 **Ittekimasu - I'll be going now**

 **Sayonara - farewell**

 **So, please share your thoughts and all, my dear readers! XD**


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

**A/N: Firstly, thank you so so much for the favs, follows and reviews! I love you guys to bits~ :D Now, on to chapter 13, hope you enjoy~**

 **Warning: Unbetaed so expect some misspellings and whatnots (uhh I've been saying this for so long so not gonna say it anymore after this 'kay~)**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

 **Q &A Section from previous chapter:**

 **reginefrance04: Is it safe enough to deduce that Akashi-san had travelled back in time?**

 **A: Hmm~ to be exact, only his soul was brought back to the past. His body remained in the present time. It's similar to astral projection. (Try watching the horror movie, Insidious to get some insights /shots/)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Rescue**

 _The redhead circled around the room continuously, his thoughts were all jumbled up. What had really happened to him? Had he really travelled back to the past? Though the body was not his but his ancestor's, so only his mind was taken back to five hundred years ago? The impossibility of it forced him to think otherwise. Too many questions that needed to be answered._

 _But, wait. Isn't there a spell that could do such thing? Akashi remembered reading it secretly in a book of black magic and forbidden spells when he was younger. The last thing he recalled was fighting with the sneaky little snake youkai, Haizaki. Something must've happened to him during their fight which led him to his current situation right now._

 _Haizaki wouldn't go so far as to cast a forbidden spell on him, would he? There were three types of spells which had been labelled as taboos to exorcists. First, a spell to kill someone, secondly, a spell to make someone fall in love and lastly, a spell to separate the soul from the body. As the name stated, any user who had casted the spell could not escape death in a torturous way no one could ever imagine._

 _Then again, Akashi would not be surprised if the Orochi had actually pulled off the spell on him nonetheless. That was just the kind of person Haizaki is. "I got myself into quite a predicament, so it seems. Do not do anything reckless, Tetsuya..." The redhead could not brushed off the uncomfortable feeling when thinking of the bluenette in the present time._

* * *

 **Earlier...**

 _"My, my, Seijuurou. Stay here and calm yourself down first, will you?" The bluenette was pinching both sides of his cheeks, smiling amusingly. Then, he left the room with a chuckle. Never would he thought to see the redhead all flustered and confused for once._

 _"Wait, Tetsuya-"_

 _The sky blue haired man had disappeared from his line of sight. Akashi stared at the half-opened sliding door of his room before letting out a long sigh. The man indeed introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya but why did he looked so different than the Tetsuya he had met and knew. What's more puzzling was the fact he himself had changed so much in such a short time._

 _Maybe this Tetsuya was right after all? He actually hit his head somewhere and was now suffering from amnesia which led to a memory loss worth a few years of memories. What a laughable situation indeed._

 _A certain bluenette managed to escape from the redhead, his face beet red. "He called me Tetsuya... Even though he said he'll never call me by my first name." The bluenette was pleasantly surprised and he liked the way the redhead said his name so easily. 'Tetsuya.' Thump! Thump! Ahh, be still my beating heart. A happy smile graced his pretty blushing face._

 _The sky blue haired man cupped both of his heated cheeks, hoping the redhaired man did not notice the blush on his face. He must conceal his feelings for the redhead no matter what._

* * *

Kuroko reached a dark and shadowy entrance of the mountain. Most of the leaves were already turning brownish orange and dried up. It was autumn after all but it only gave him the impression that he should walk away from the forest there and then.

From his own experience, it would be a bad idea to walk straight into an unpopulated forest where spirits both evil or good were lurking around. He would be targeted and perhaps eaten in a heartbeat.

'Am I really doing the right thing, Akashi-kun?'

He stared up at the darkened skies, soft rumbling of thunders could already be heard from the distant. It was going to rain soon. A streak of lightning flashed through the sky once in a while. Kuroko flinched at the sight and sound.

' _Daijoubu_ , Tetsuya. They're just lightnings and thunders. You will be fine, you will be alright...' Kuroko repeated the words over and over in his head, his fingers starting to become shaky. Yes, he was afraid of the yellowish flashes of light and the loud thunderous sounds ever since he was little. Due to a traumatic experience.

That day, it was also a dark and stormy weather like this.

* * *

 **10 years ago...**

 _A young boy was running as fast as his little legs could carried him without realising he had trespassed into the Forbidden Forest. The forest was well-known as a den for man-eater spirits and youkai that led to many cases of human disappearances. Humans had long given up the idea of civilisation in that forest and had abandoned it completely. Legends and myths started to emerged one by one, preventing obnoxious kids from roaming around that dangerous area._

 _"Little boy~~ won't you come and play with me already~? Ufufufu~ let's play tag, shall we~?" A one-eyed youkai with messy grey hair so long until they were reaching the ground bobbled up and down as she moved, her bloodshot eye searching for the tasty smelling boy she was preying on. "You can run~ but you can't hide~ AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically, the sound of her high-pitched voice echoed through the forest._

 _The tealhaired boy, who was about six years old, hid behind a wildberry bush, covering his mouth with both of his hands. His sky blue eyes scanned the surroundings for any other man-eating monsters. He was scared, tired and dirty, and all he wanted right now was to be home, safe in his grandmother's arms. Just then, he felt himself being pulled upwards by the leg by something wet and slimy._

 _"Ah?!" He let out a shocked scream seeing a black tongue encircling his right ankle. Above him, a ball of soot-black hairy youkai with teeth as sharp as a shark's stared down at him. "So...d-delicious.." The hideous youkai was licking him with its filthy salivating tongue. "L-let me e-eat_ _ **you**_ _..!" The round monster opened up its large mouth widely and dove into the ground to swallow the poor boy whole._

 _"N-no!"_

 _Suddenly, a blinding white light shone brightly around the little boy and the hairy youkai was evaporated into ashes, screeching loudly as it died. "EEEEEEK!" The terrified boy shakily stood up on his feet and continued to run until he stumbled upon a flight of rocky stairs. He climbed up frantically without looking back, feeling pairs of glowing eyes staring at him from all directions._

 _Without a warning, it started to rain cats and dogs accompanied by flashes of lightnings and ear-splitting thunders. The poor boy jumped in fright. 'Where am I..? What is this place..? I can feel it.. I'm surrounded by them... It feels so sickening and suffocating...' He felt the world around him was spinning non-stop, everything's a blur._

 _The heavy rain. The lightnings, thunders. The eyes. The air. It was filled with a nasty miasma-like mist. He could barely see where he was going and he was on the verge of breaking down from fear and the nastiness in the air he breathed but the thought of his beloved grandmother waiting for his return pushed him to move on._

 _'I'll survive. No matter what. I don't want to make her sad. Or lonely.'_

 _Unbeknownst to him, another pair of red eyes were observing him from afar._

 _After a while, the little bluenette finally reached the top of the stairway all drenched in rainwater. Staggering, he slowly approached a small dilapidated temple, which looked like it had not been maintained for a long time. 'A shrine? Deep inside this forest?' Exhaustion and weariness started creeping inside of his body and mind. He fell helplessly to the ground, catching a glimpse of a tall silver haired man wearing a white kimono with purple streaks, standing in front of him before everything went pitch black._

* * *

 _Rustle._

A fallen leaf landed on his cheek. Kuroko shook up from his reminiscence. He could not remember what happened to him afterwards anyway. All he knew was waking up in his warm futon after he regained consciousness, his grandmother holding his hands tightly with tears streaming down her wrinkly face. He had made it home safely after all, without knowing how or when.

The bluenette continued walking deeper into the forest until he found a path to the mountain top lighted along the way by crimson red lanterns. Thanks to his misdirection that he honed in order to protect himself, none of the youkai managed to see nor sense him.

* * *

"Ughhh, hurry up already, Kise!" An impatient tanned male was fuming with irritation. They would lose the bluenette's whereabouts at this rate. Because one of Haizaki's annoying abilities was masking any presence near his perimeter at his will. He could easily create a barrier between his realm and the outside world. By then, it'll be too late to pinpoint their leader and the bluenette's location.

"Mou, stop shouting already Aominecchi! I need to focus here!" Kise replied, his tone laced with annoyance. The nine-tailed fox's ability was copying techniques or spells he had seen other people doing. Right now, he was about to copy Kuroko's Clairvoyance from the first time he saw the bluenette unconsciously used.

'Kurokocchi and Akashicchi, where are you two now..?' The blonde tried his best to replicate the move. His eyes shone bright gold before he closed his eyes shut in pure concentration. Witnessing the aura around the blonde changed drastically, Aomine said nothing else. 'Tetsu and Akashi, both of you better be alright.'

"Arakawa Mountain." Two words were all that was needed to be said. Both youkai immediately disappeared from view, teleporting to where the bluenette was.

* * *

Two cloaked figures were standing on top of a tall building. "Murasakibara, we're done here. Let us go to where those two are." The bespectacled youkai jumped down from the building and disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Ahh, wait for me~ Mido-chin~" A lazy voice followed the former.

They had just finished infiltrating into a warehouse full of weapons and Haizaki's underlings owned by Haizaki. Hypnotism. Midorima's ability came in handy during interrogations and digging out secrets from the enemy without them realising it.

"Are we really going to do this, Mido-chin?" The purple ogre asked, sounding unsure but mostly feared for both of their leader and the bluenette's safety. The water deity answered curtly, "Of course. Our mission is to save the both of them."

Midorima cluck his tongue in distaste. His calculating mind was running at full power. They were about to start something big. A war. That was how big of a scale any clash of other groups with the GoMs. Haizaki's clan would pay for this dearly. According to Kuroko's reaction, it was proven that Akashi had somehow been held captive by the cunning silver snake. The real question was, why wait until now?

Their destination was none other than the enemy's current base. Thanks to the reliable information that the green haired Kappa had gathered, they now knew everything about Haizaki's schemes.

He had never intended to spare Akashi's life to begin with.

* * *

"Oya, all of them had finally made their move. You're so loved, nee Seijuurou?" Haizaki chuckled lightly while putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder. The redhead was now wide awake but he remained unmoving. Akashi's eyes resembled that of a dead fish. Soulless and lifeless.

"And here comes your knight." The Orochi disappeared from view. The wooden double door creaked open slowly. A certain bluenette had entered the deserted mansion.

"Ojamashimasu."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Serious stuffs are not my forte unfortunately so please bear with me if it gets too draggy~ Rate and reviews and you shall be rewarded with another chapter! Or else... *snips, snips* lol Akashi's rubbing it off to me.. xD**

 **Translations:**

 **Daijoubu - It'll be alright**

 **Oya - My, my**

 **Ojamashimasu - Pardon the intrusion**

 **Rate and reviews will forever be appreciated by me~ *throws virtual chocolate chip cookies***


	14. Chapter 14: The Lonely Ghost

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, my sweetie pies~ As promised, here's chapter 14! (I don't know why, but the word count had been getting longer and longer in every chapter? Is it a good or bad thing?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Lonely Ghost**

"Aominecchi, don't you feel like we've met Kurokocchi before?" The nine-tailed fox asked the tanned youkai out of the blue. He felt as if Kuroko was somewhat similar to a person he had met in the past. 'That sky blue eyes. That radiant smile. Who was it again..?'

Aomine kept quiet for a while before muttering, "Yeah, he feels a bit familiar to me. Like I've known him for hundreds of years already." 'I feel as if I've been waiting for someone for a long, long time. Who was it again..?' Both of them had long walked the earth. Aomine was almost nine hundred years old while the blonde fox was about six hundred years old.

Of course, both youkai and humans are fundamentally two different beings to begin with so they even possessed different life spans. Humans had always been fragile beings compared to the youkai. Observing humans living out their lives until their demise was simply a mere way to pass time to the youkai with long and boring life to spare.

A gust of wind blew passed through them. Two familiar figures stood in front of them. They were none other than the superstitious Kappa and the former Rampaging Ogre. Midorima adjusted his spectacles and spoke, "Aomine, Kise. We've received the information. Let's go to where Kuroko and presumably Akashi are right now." Kise's face brightened up immediately. "Yosh, everyone's here! Let's go save the both of them immediately!"

Aomine cracked his knuckles while smiling darkly, "It's about time, you slowpokes. Now don't you guys try and stop me from crushing Haizaki's skull this time." His eyes turned a darker shade of navy blue and a blue light sparked from his orbs once in a while. The other two youkai held their breaths while Kise gulped nervously. 'This time? Were you always planning to inside your mind?' Truth be told, Kise did not have the nicest relationship with Haizaki so he won't be complaining if one day that silver snake suddenly drop dead or something.

They knew each other long enough to know that it was a bad idea to mess with Aomine in his 'Zone' Mode. A mode where a youkai would be in a hundred percent concentration and could use his powers to the maximum. But, the downside of it was the user's energy would be depleted at an outrageous speed and most would succumb to the overflowing power, turning them into uncontrollable, bloodthirsty monsters. Normally the Zone would be impossible to enter without a catalyst. Up until now, no one knew what could catalyse the conversion. The only thing they knew was that only the chosen ones could enter the Zone.

"But, before that. There's something you need to know about Kuroko. As to why he's always targeted by youkai all around him." The green haired youkai said in a serious tone. Murasakibara clenched his teeth in anger and added, "Zaki-chin betrayed Aka-chin. He knew who Kuro-chin really is."

The two of the four Miracles waited for the Kappa's explanation expectantly, both of them feeling something else stirring inside their hearts.

"Kuroko is the rumoured..."

* * *

"Fufufu~ so you've come at last~? I, Momoi Satsuki, will entertain you for today~" A pink haired lady spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, with hair so long, they fell lusciously on the floor behind her. She was wearing a hot pink, sakura patterned kimono and a sakura hairpin adorned her head, complementing her glossy pinky eyes. "Yokoso, to Haizaki-sama's lair. Now die, Kuroko Tetsuya..!"

Her hair suddenly grew longer and sharper, the pointy tips of the hair attacked the defenseless bluenette from all directions. The pinkette turned out to be a Yurei, a vengeful ghost famous for seducing and killing a lot of men who had fallen for her beauty and sweet words. "All men are the same! They deserved to die! You're no exception, Kuroko!"

Thick, flowing hair entangled around the sky blue haired boy's arms, legs, neck and body. As the hair tightened, Kuroko found himself choking and coughed desperately for air. Then, he saw a glimpse of the pinkette's memories and froze in his spot.

* * *

 _"Satsuki, I love you so much. Let us run away from here together. Will you come with me?" A tall man with jet black hair and slanted eyes held the woman's hands in his. Momoi Satsuki was beyond touched and was almost overwhelmed with tears. "Of course I will, Moriyama-kun. I love you too." The pinkette replied as she hugged the man in front of her, her lover which was a human, Moriyama Yoshitaka._

 _A love between the two was doomed to fail. Both of them knew it already but could not stopped their desires for each other. 'We will always, always be together, right Moriyama-kun? If you were to die one day, I'll be joining you as my life would be meaningless without you.' The pinkette thought lovingly in her heart._

 _Momoi Satsuki, the legendary Harbinger of Death feared by other humans, for anyone who fell in love with her all share the same fate. All of them had experienced horrible and inexplicable deaths. Some say she was cursed from birth and was thrown away by her own parents. Momoi had been longing for a warm touch, a kind smile. She had longed to be showered by a feeling called love._

 _And Moriyama was the first ever to have declared his feelings for the pinkette regardless of the consequences. A simple meeting under the rain at a flower field had led to one thing after another. Months later, the black haired man confessed his love for her and proposed to her to live with him in a distant place far away from other humans and youkai._

 _That very night, a silhouette could be seen sitting near the riverbank. A beautiful woman was humming to herself while waiting for the arrival of her beloved Moriyama-kun. 'This is quite exciting!" Momoi thought happily to herself, feeling the anticipation and nervousness at the thought of eloping with the man she love. But, the happiness she felt was shortlived at the sight in front of her._

 _Three men other than Moriyama was surrounding her from all sides. "M-Moriyama-kun? What is the meaning of this..?" Momoi asked, her face masked with terror. The usual kind and gentle looks he gave her was replaced with a very cold, emotionless stare. "Forgive me, Satsuki but I cannot love you. Actually, I'm avenging my dead brother." Moriyama rambled on and on, he was almost hysteric. "All he did was fall in love with you. Why did he have to die..? It's all your fault... All of it..!"_

 _'What..? You're blaming it on me? You too, Moriyama-kun?' The woman with pink hair stared in disbelief._

 _Chanting voices could be heard snapping Momoi out of her reverie. These men were exorcists..! The pinkette felt an invisible rope winding around her body, making her unable to move. "Why, Moriyama-kun..? Why..?!" At that time, the pinkette felt a tornado of emotions raging inside of her. Hatred, anguish and most of all, betrayed._

 _"How dare you..! Even though you promised me..! Curse you! Curse all of you!"_

 _Those were her last words to the man she once loved before she was sealed into an oak tree near the riverside. Ever since then, Momoi loathed men just as she loathed love. She continued residing inside the oak tree, waiting for the seal to somehow become undone so her spirit could be set free already. Her loneliness and anger she felt fueled her hatred for men to the point of wanting to destroy every single existence of man on earth. Thus, she had turned into a vengeful Yurei._

* * *

 _"What's your name?"_

 _The Yurei opened her eyes slowly. Someone was talking to her..? When she looked down, she saw a white snake with eyes as red as blood staring right at her. The seal had been broken by a mere snake? She decided to entertain the small youkai._

 _"Momoi Satsuki. Are you the one who broke the seal?" The pinkette asked out of curiosity._

 _"Indeed I am. I'm called Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo. Come with me, Satsuki." The snake suddenly transformed into a man with beautiful silver hair and eyes. "A m-man?! All men deserved to die! I WILL KILL YOU..!" Momoi turned hysterical, her hair grew longer as she tried to choke the silver haired man in front of her._

 _Haizaki easily dodged her attacks and pinned her to the tree roughly. "Enough of this foolishness. Are you coming with me or do you want to die? Choose." The Orochi hissed angrily. The pinkette blinked back her tears from falling a few times before answering, "Yes, take me with you."_

 _Carrying out her revenge sounded more interesting than dying by herself. Momoi had been faithful to Haizaki ever since._

* * *

Kuroko gasped for air once more as soon as he resurfaced from Momoi's past.

"You...peeked into my memories, didn't you? How dare you, lowly human! How-!" The pinkette was cut short when the bluenette hugged her out of the blue. Her hair released their vice grip on the poor bluenette slowly due to the shock.

"Please calm down, Momoi-san. Everything will be just fine. You are a very strong woman." Kuroko spoke in a gentle tone while patting the pinkette's head softly. It must have been hard for her, to be betrayed by the one you loved. Somehow, Kuroko felt as if he had experienced it for himself before. He was feeling unbearably sorrowful and melancholic although he could not remember why. "I know that feeling so well. It hurts..." His voice laced by nothing but sadness.

 _'Farewell, Tetsuya. You're no longer needed... Farewell.'_

Seeing the bluenette looked so crestfallen, Momoi felt a new emotion overtook her anger and wrath. Compassion. Her heart went out for the poor sky blue haired boy. All of a sudden, she felt so sad and tired and surprisingly relieved to know she's not alone, that there's someone else who understood her pain. Without a warning, she let out her tears which she had kept in for so long.

"UWAAA! HE WAS SO MEAN TO ME~ Don't you think so too, Tetsu-kun?" The pinkette hugged the bluenette tightly and wailed like she had never wail before.

"Momoi-san, please release me. I can't breathe..." Kuroko spoke, his voice muffled by the pinkette's bosoms.

"Tetsu-kunnn!" Another bone-crushing hug.

A Kuroko-ghost flew out of Kuroko's lifeless body.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The pinkette immediately released the suffocated boy. Then, she smiled for the first time in a while. "And thank you, Tetsu-kun."

* * *

"Haizaki-sama, we've got intruders." A youkai clad in black reported to the Orochi sitting on the rooftop.

"The Miracles, I presume? Give them a very warm greeting." Haizaki ordered with a small smirk, looking slightly pale. The effects from the curse were faster than he thought. 'Not yet. I can't go just yet. Tetsuya...'

"Ah, it seems like Satsuki has been subdued by Tetsuya. I shall go and meet him in person myself." Haizaki answered and vanished before his underling managed to say another word.

* * *

"Let me help you, Tetsu-kun. You're here to save Akashi-kun, right? From here, run straight ahead and turn to your second right until you see another corridor. Take a left turn and you'll find a red door. Haizaki-sama kept him in that room, I believe. Now, go!" Momoi shoved Kuroko away just in time before he was clawed by a long-nailed youkai. Another four of Haizaki's subordinates appeared to apprehend the both of them.

"Get them! Catch the boy alive!" One of them ordered the rest in a harsh tone. All of them attacked simultaneously but was stopped by the pinkette's long and razor sharp hair. "Momoi-san... thank you and please be careful." Kuroko held the pinkette's hands into his as he thanked and smiled at her sincerely. The Yurei blushed furiously and stuttered her words out, "E-eh~ N-no need to t-thank m-me... Go, NOW!"

Momoi stared at the running boy until he was out of her sight. 'Tetsu-kun is so adorable~ Akashi-kun, you lucky guy you.' The pinkette thought dreamily but was disturbed by the vulgar shouts and movements of the five youkai still entangled by her silky pink hair.

"Weaklings, prepare to DIE!" Momoi's eyes was burning with rage and fury.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I was itching to include Momoi into this story so this chapter sort of happened. I hope her character is not too far from canon because their situations are a little different anyway. Lol, don't ask me why I pick Kaijo's senpai, Moriyama as her lover, I meant no harm, Moriyama's fans! XD Okay, no more fooling around, next is the real confrontation between Kuroko and Haizaki! x_x**

 **Translations:**

 **Yokoso: Welcome**

 **Yūrei (** **幽霊** **) - Figures in Japanese folklore, analogous to Western legends of ghosts. The name consists of two kanji,** **幽** **(yū), meaning "faint" or "dim" and** **霊** **(rei), meaning "soul" or "spirit." Like their Chinese and Western counterparts, they are thought to be spirits kept from a peaceful afterlife.**

 **Behind the scenes:**

 **Akashi: What's the meaning of this, Shiro? I am not in this chapter at all. *death glare***

 **Shiro: Eto... forgive me... you'll get your screentime soon, Akashi-kun! For now, have some Kuroko! *throws Kuroko to the scary redhead and runs for dear life***

 **Akashi: *catches the bluenette* Tetsuya, are you all right?**

 **Kuroko: Yes, thank you Akashi-kun. Um, you can let go of me now.**

 **Akashi: *stares passionately* Tetsuya, I miss you so much. *closing in for a kiss***

 **Kuroko: *blushes* Mou, Akashi-kun... *closes eyes***

 **GoMs minus Akashi: CUT IT OUT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FLIRTING! *separated the two forcefully***

 **Murasakibara: *stands between Akashi and Kuroko* I'm gonna crush you, even if it's you Aka-chin~**

 **Kise: *cries incoherently while hugging the bluenette* Stay away from that big bad wolf Kurokocchi!**

 **Aomine: Tetsu, are you okay? Did that redhaired devil do anything to you? *fussing over the bluenette like a mother hen***

 **Midorima: Akashi, you should have more self perseverance. I'm disappointed in you. *fixes his glasses***

 **Akashi: *sighs* Ah, headaches.**

 **Kuroko: *chuckles***

 **Lol, I was bored so this happened too. I feel bad for not giving them enough screentime in this chapter (especially Akashi) so here they are! :3**

 **As usual, please share your thoughts or comments~ don't forget to click that fav/follow button for more updates~ till then, jya ne!**


	15. Chapter 15: True Identity

**A/N: Domo minna-san~ ogenki desu ka? Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews~ Without further ado, I present to you, chapter 15!**

 **Warning: (Mild?) swearing language (Blame it on Haizaki)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: True Identity**

 _Creak._ Kuroko opened the red door with great care in order to make as little noise as possible. According to Momoi-san, Akashi-kun should be in this room. He could finally save his..um..friend? Deep in his heart, he knew Akashi was far more special than a normal friend. Kuroko brushed off the ambiguity of their relationship aside and walked further into the poorly lit room.

It was almost night time, the sun was halfway setting down and the orange light of the dusk entered through the patches of holes from the ragged curtains that were covering the windows. No presence of youkai detected but he felt a very familiar presence in the room with him. 'It feels like...'

Something red caught his eyes and he realised it was actually Akashi-kun's eyes reflected by the disappearing sunlight. He was sitting on an armchair at the end of the room, staring blankly towards the bluenette. "Akashi-kun-!" Wait, why were both of his eyes red? And why didn't he said anything although he's awake? Kuroko instinctively felt that something was not right and stayed rooted to where he was standing.

"You've noticed?" A sneaky voice reached his ears not long after that. Kuroko heard the door closing shut from behind him and turned around so he could face the silver haired man properly. "Domo, Haizaki-kun." His emotionless icy blue eyes bore directly into the silvery orbs. "I've come alone as promised. Now, please release Akashi-kun."

"Shishishi~ you're too naive, my dear Tetsuya. Perhaps that's what made you so adorably cute." The Orochi was suddenly in front of the bluenette, his right hand was under the other's chin, pulling Kuroko's face upwards so that their gazes met. Kuroko instantly brought up his hands to push Haizaki away but was halted when the latter grabbed hold of his swinging arms and pushed him to the ground.

 _Thud!_

"Didn't I said so? You are mine, Tetsuya. Ever since ten years ago." Haizaki stared into the bluenette's eyes with a burning desire. He was currently leaning on top of the bluenette, still pinning the lackadaisical boy by his wrists.

"Eh..?" Ten years ago? Kuroko could not help from staring back at the Orochi with a confused look. What did he mean by that?

"To tell you the truth, I was the one who saved you in the Forbidden Forest a decade ago." Haizaki's mouth formed a small smirk. "That's why you're mine, Tetsuya. Not Seijuurou's. Nor anyone's else." The silver snake leaned closer and whispered to the bluenette's ear seductively.

Kuroko remained unmoving, his thoughts were processing every single word of Haizaki's. Could he even trust this cunning youkai? Then, he heard someone calling out 'Shougo' all of a sudden. Before he knew it, he had already entered Haizaki-kun's memories due to the contact between their skins.

* * *

 _"Shougo! Oi, Shougo! Stop right there, Shou!" A young man walked up fastly to the light gray-haired teenager who was storming out of his house in anger. "Just leave me alone, will ya?" Haizaki roughly slapped away the hand that was grabbing his shoulder and continued walking away from the raven-haired man known as Nijimura Shuzo, his childhood friend who was five years older than him._

 _'I'm getting married. And I'll be moving in America after that.' Haizaki's heart started to hurt like hell and his head was pounding non-stop when he heard the 'joyous' news from the man he had secretly been in love with. Haizaki knew he was a bad egg from the start. Always picking fights with other students, acting violently everywhere he went and even stealing other people's belongings. Food, for example. It's not like he was necessarily hungry, it's simply because he felt like it._

 _And Nijimura would always be there to nag at him endlessly, he would even resort to violence in order to 'tame' Haizaki, as he would always say. Surprisingly, Haizaki didn't mind the nagging or the beating as much if it's Nijimura. No, he's not a freaking masochist, he was just yearning for the attention of the good-looking friend of his. He knew Nijimura sincerely cared for him in his own little awkward ways, making him liking the raven-haired man more than just a friend._

 _'Tch, you damn traitor. What happened to you'll always be by my side no matter what, huh Shuu?' He smiled weakly, feeling mad at the raven-haired man but most of all at his own dishonesty._

 _Haizaki wandered around an abandoned underground parking lot aimlessly after he managed to escape from Nijimura. He really wanted to be alone at that time. Somehow, his feet had dragged him here before he knew it. Little that he knew, that was the biggest mistake he had made in his life._

 _Countless mysterious deaths or disappearances had been reported near the parking lot. It started from a month ago and some people said that the place had been recently occupied by a malicious spirit that eats humans._

* * *

 _ **In the deserted parking lot...**_

 _Haizaki sat in one corner and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag of the tobacco smoke into his lungs. His dull life felt more meaningless than ever. "Just let me die already..."_

 _A big black snake glided silently towards the unaware ash-haired boy. But, the snake was not an ordinary snake. It was a youkai which went by the name Orochi and was currently searching for a new human body to reside in. Orochis could only take human form if they merged their souls with humans. 'Despair, anguish, hatred... This human is suitable be my new host...' The sly snake readied itself to lunge and bite the boy's nape to transfer its soul directly into its prey's body._

 _"..Hngh!"_

 _Haizaki turned his head towards the direction of the voice and stared in shock. "Shu..zo..?" The once strong and robust body fell lifelessly into his arms. Nijimura had shielded the gray-haired boy with his body just before the snake bite into the back of the boy's neck. It appeared that the gigantic snake had pierced the raven-haired man right through his heart and quickly vanished into thin air. Blood spurted out of Nijimura's mouth and chest until he clenched his teeth in great pain. "Y-you idiotic kid.. you s-should've listen f-first..!" Haizaki immediately covered the wound with both of his hands, his face turned pale at the sight of blood gushing out of his childhood friend with no sign of stopping. "J-just now.. I..!" Nijimura coughed up more blood, his body trembling as he breathed raggedly._

 _"J-just shut up, Shuzo! Am-ambulance.. You need..!" Haizaki's hands were now covered in Nijimura's blood as he rested the bleeding man's head on his thigh and shakily took out his handphone, frantically dialing the emergency number. Just then, he felt a hand pulling his collar weakly. "D-don't, Shou."_

 _'I'm afraid I don't have long.' With one look into Nijimura's eyes, Haizaki somehow knew the next words coming out of critically injured man's mouth. "Huh..?" Gray eyes stared disbelievingly into hazy black ones. 'No..don't say that!' Nijimura steadied his gaze onto his younger friend whom he cherished like his own little brother, determined to finish what he was saying. 'Please, just listen to me, Shou.' He stared pleadingly, the lights in his eyes slowly fading away._

 _"I wanted...to bring you with me, y'know... How can I leave...a bratty kid like you alone..? You're m-my most precious...person..." The black-haired man smiled kindly while ruffling the messy, light gray hair. Haizaki didn't realised nor did he cared since when did his face became stained with tears, all he knew was he never felt so lost and desperate before._

 _"Don't die, Shuu... don't leave me yet.. please.." Haizaki prayed to God for the first time ever for the survival of the raven-haired man, but unfortunately his prayer was left unanswered. "L-live, you fool." Nijimura pulled the crying boy in for a chaste kiss before he drooped into Haizaki's arms once more and closed his eyes forever._

 _'Huh..?'_

 _Haizaki felt dizzy and nauseous._

 _'It's not true! He can't be...dead...?'_

 _"No, no, no, no...NO! Wake up, Shuu you bastard!" Haizaki shook his dead friend's body violently, his frustrated screams echoed against the walls of the large empty parking space. Then, he cried and cried, mourning the death of his most important person._

 _The ember of the forgotten cigarette finally died out._

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

 _A teen with ash coloured hair walked into the desolated parking area one more time. His heart throbbed painfully as he recalled the blackhaired's last moments with him there. 'Did you tell me to live, Shuzo? Ha! I was never alive to begin with, dumbass.' The teen laughed dryly but turned serious in an instance. His face was devoid of emotions and liveliness._

 _"Hey, you shitty snake. Still searching for a host?" Haizaki stared at the one who delivered the fatal blow to his childhood friend with a brazen look._

 _"Shishishi~ Very well."_

 _A big, dark skinned snake with two pools of blood as its eyes slithered down the pipe and lunged forward to the unmoving boy._

* * *

'Haizaki-kun... used to be a human...? H-how horrible...' Kuroko was completely engulfed by Haizaki's sad past and pains, tears unconsciously started to roll down his own cheeks. He didn't even realised the silver-haired youkai's face inching closer and closer to his own face. Until a certain redhead suddenly appeared in his mind, staring back at him with a loving and gentle look. 'Akashi-kun..!' Startled, he immediately kneed the unsuspecting leader of the Haizaki clan right in the stomach and scooted backwards.

"Do not touch me as you please, Orochi. I will definitely save Akashi-kun and Haizaki-kun." The bluenette glared defiantly at the Orochi who was coughing slightly from the impact on his stomach. Haizaki wiped his mouth with his right thumb and chuckled with malice. "Aren't you a feisty one? Ah, watch your head~"

Kuroko sensed a murderous aura coming from behind him and managed to duck down just as a sword swung above his head. His head would've been decapitated if he moved a second late, Kuroko thought, feeling his whole body trembling from the shock. "...?!" He turned wide-eyed as he saw the attacker's face.

Bloody red eyes stared coldly into crystal blue ones. Standing right in front of him was the redhaired leader of the Generation of Miracles, wielding a katana in his right hand. "Kill...must kill...kill...you..." Akashi mumbled continuously.

"Aka...shi...-kun..?" Kuroko continued staring at the redhead in astonishment, feeling his head spinning all of a sudden.

"Kill him, Tetsuya. The Akashi-kun you knew is no longer here. He's only a cold-blooded killing machine now." The Orochi smirked evilly.

"What have you done...?"

* * *

"Tetsu is the what?!" Aomine bellowed, shock evident on his face.

"Wh-wha-what..?!" Was all Kise could managed to splutter out from his mouth.

Both of them were clearly shell-shocked from hearing the words coming out of the green haired youkai.

" _Sigh._ Don't make me repeat myself. Like I said, Kuroko is the Phantom Heart. He is the sole survivor of the Kuroko bloodline, the only clan remaining that could still carry the will of the Phantom Heart." Midorima explained in a definitive tone. There was no mistaken it. Every one hundred years, a new heir of the ultimate ability would be born into the world, but unfortunately its purpose still remained unknown.

Aomine and Kise stared at the Kappa as if he had grown two heads or something. They used to think that the Phantom Heart was just a myth used to scare the naughty young youkai. Discovering that Kuroko, out of all people, was the wielder, was certainly not relieving at all.

"Uhh guys, you can stare at each other as much as you want~ *munch* but we've got company~ *munch, munch*" Murasakibara informed while munching on a bag of wasabi flavoured potato chips. Heavens knew where he get that unhealthy snack from.

"Tch, they're here already." The four of them turned their backs against each other as they were surrounded by a large number of Haizaki's subordinates from all sides.

"Aominecchi, let's see who gets the most kills!" Kise said to the Tengu with a competitive look. Aomine grinned with a scary face, "The game is on, Kise!" Aomine and Kise started attacking the enemies head on, treating it like a challenge while Midorima, the more calculative one, stayed in one spot and deflected the attacks with ease. Murasakibara, on the other hand, was lazily crushing the youkai one by one when one of them deliberately spat a ball of fire to the ogre's supply of snacks. The poor snacks were burned to crisp. 'Now, he'll have less energy to fight us.' The group of youkais surrounding the Oni mindlessly thought to themselves.

"My-my snacks..." The purple oni stared helplessly at his now burnt to ashes chips and sweets. "I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU!" Painful screams and bone crackings could be heard around the Oni who was swinging his talismanic bat like a mad man. It seemed that the title Rampaging Ogre still suited him up until now.

"Hmph, what fools. They deserve what's coming to them." The Kappa lifted up his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, smiling ever so faintly. 'Don't tell me this is all you've got, Haizaki?' But, his smile disappeared almost instantly after sensing a massive energy flow being released inside of the mansion. All four of them knew immediately where the energy came from.

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu?!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for ending it there! (Maybe not muahahaha) Nah, I'm currently busy with universities application and college stuffs so I don't know if I can update regularly or not, gomen~ but worry not cuz I'm not gonna abandon this story until it's completed! Ganbarimasu~ :3**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Ara~ I wonder where I am right now?" A crimson ball of light floated aimlessly in the darkness. It was actually the soul of the adult Akashi Seijuurou which had been separated from his body. He was fond of and used to do astral projection every night in order to escape from the reality once in a while. But that night, he could not return to his original body as easily as before.

After a while, Seijuurou finally found ten different doors situated side by side. "Let's go with the middle one~" He said in a carefree tone.

As he entered the door, his surroundings changed drastically. Opening his eyes, Seijuurou felt something was amiss. He was in a very pink room and his chest felt heavier somehow? He looked down and saw two bulging areas on his chest. 'I-I have boobs..?! NOOOOOO!' He had entered the wrong body!

Seijuurou's soul quickly left the woman's body and he returned to the ten doors he found earlier. "Let's try this one!"

"Nyaa~" This time, he was a red cat being chased by a dog three times larger than him. 'NYOOOOO!' Again, he left the cat's body hastily.

"Next one!"

A burly fat man with feet as stinky as a dead rat. 'AGHHHHH!' Seijuurou bleched involuntarily and quickly left the body.

"Next!"

A GREEN PEA?! Wait, what..?

The poor soul panted tiredly (how is it even possible, right?), having to come back and forth to the same place over and over fruitlessly.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY REAL BODY?!"

A certain redhead sneezed all of a sudden. "Got a cold, Seijuurou?" A bluenette with long sky blue hair asked. "Perhaps." The young Akashi replied, feeling something was bugging him.

* * *

 **God I suck at creating an omake lol! Honestly I wanted to make a funny one and at the same time explain what happened to adult Akashi. Guess I failed! Dx**

 **(EDITED: Sorry I forgot the translations)**

 **Domo: Hello**

 **Ara: Oh my**

 **From my A/N (well if anyone's interested hehe):**

 **Minna-san - Everyone**

 **Ogenki desu ka - How are you**

 **Ganbarimasu - I'll do my best**

 **Ahem! As usual, rate and reviews are greatly appreciated~ *kisses and huggies***


	16. Chapter 16: Phantom Heart

**A/N: Yo ho~ Shiro desu~ Thanks as usual to everyone who kindly left the favs, follows and reviews including guests! You can't imagine how happy I am! *dances in joy* XD Finally done writing this chapter after so many obstructions. So here you go, chapter 16! Hope you guys enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Phantom Heart**

"What have you done..?" Kuroko cast an angry glare to the slyly smiling Orochi who was signalling the redhead to retreat first. "Do you really want to know?" The silver snake questioned back, taking one step closer towards the bluenette who remained unmoved.

 _"Why did I targeted Akashi? Why didn't I kill him instead? And why do I want you..?"_

The Orochi brought his face closer to the teal-haired boy and snickered. Although knowing the other could somehow read his mind, Kuroko remained unflinched. He, himself, found it inexplicable how calm he could be in such situation. "Tetsuya, I yearn for what is inside of you. But to 'unlock' your true potential requires a key. What or who do you think the key is?" The silver haired man brought his hand up to Kuroko's face, slightly grazing the bluenette's cheek.

About a decade ago, Haizaki Shougo had given half of his soul and body to the Orochi. He had turned into a youkai, which stopped his aging and granted him with the Orochi's powers. That was also around the time the large serpent claimed to have saved the young bluenette from the Forbidden Forest.

He could hear it. Haizaki's agonising screams. What's left of his soul was writhing in pain. He wanted to be set free from the Orochi's tormenting chains. "Haizaki-kun, please come back to your senses. For Nijimura-san." Kuroko spoke softly as he cupped both of the silver haired youkai's cheeks, hoping to reach out to the remaining small part of Haizaki which was still human.

"Agh!"

The Orochi felt a throbbing pain in his heart and quickly slapped the bluenette's hands away. "Why are you fighting back now, you damn brat!" He hissed in anger while roughly clutching his chest as if he's fighting for control of the body with Haizaki. Then, he glanced up towards Kuroko with menace. "I had enough playing the nice guy. You'll regret this, Tetsuya. Seijuurou, do it now!" He commanded the soulless redhaired teen. In a split second, the redhead swiftly placed his right hand onto the bluenette's eyes and whispered ' _Remember'_ to the surprised boy _._

 _'Kachak'!_

An unlocking sound could be heard from inside of Kuroko's mind. It sounded as if something inside of him had been magically unlocked by Akashi. So, Akashi-kun was the key to whatever he had in him, is that what Orochi meant just now? A loud, shrill ringing resounded in his head. Kuroko fell helplessly on his knees as he tried to endure the immeasurable pain invading his head, while the emotionless redhead continued staring blankly at him with no recognition in his ruby eyes.

With both eyes tightly shut, Kuroko clutched his dizzy head and breathed unevenly, the pace of his heartbeat grew quicker and quicker.

'The ringing in my head. A very familiar feeling. Everything that I had forgotten. Overwhelming energy. Overpowering emotions. Memories of another person flowing inside of me like an overflowing water in a glass. I'll... I'm drowning...'

Kuroko's body glowed a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. The sky-blue eyes shone brightly with a hint of reddish hue. A pair of crystal light blue wings formed on the back of the semi-conscious boy. "A...Aka-shi...kun..." Kuroko reached out his hand weakly towards the redhead before he lost consciousness completely.

"Finally..." The Orochi's lips curved upwards _._

* * *

 _ **Akashi's current situation: Trapped in the past five centuries**_

 _'Not this one. This one too. Wrong one. No. None!' Akashi was rummaging through the mountain of books in the secret underground library of the Akashis in search of an old scroll that had been handed down to the new generations of Akashi for almost five hundred years. There's one particular scroll which had a description on how to undo the soul-splitting spell._

 _Akashi loved memorising and practicing all kinds of spells ever since he could read alphabets. And he had never been as grateful as he was to have such hobby right now. If his memory served, he had seen that confidential scroll once after they moved it to another place during the renovation. The scroll where only a few people in his family were allowed to see it, yet alone read it. If only he had read the complete spell. "There must be a place where I haven't-!"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _A man's voice from behind Akashi cut him short. The redhead stood frozen in his spot, contemplating on what to do next. He looked very suspicious already, haven't he? Should he turn around and confess, or should he kill the person behind him to silent him forever? No, no, perhaps the latter was a little bit too harsh? Akashi's sadistic side was trying to take over again._

 _Ah! During the short time he spent in this era, he found out that the older Akashi Seijuurou was actually a more outgoing and carefree person than he was. Akashi finally settled for the third option: Impersonating as the fun-loving 'Seijuurou'._

 _He turned around and smiled widely (or should I say awkwardly), "Uhh, I was just cleaning..?" Laughter exploded between the small space of bookshelves. "S-seijuurou... your face looks...awful!" The person turned out to be the older Kuroko Tetsuya, clutching his stomach as he laughed merrily yet again._

 _'So, this is how his Tetsuya would sound if he laughs so openly like this? Such pleasant music to the ears.' Akashi thought to himself in amusement, before he finally noticed the exact words coming out of the bluenette's mouth. He raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly while radiating a deadly aura. "What did you just say, Tetsuya-san?"_

 _"Datte~ you were hilarious just now." A bright smile graced Tetsuya-san's flawless face. Akashi chuckled softly in return. This man was certainly more than he could handle, he regrettably admitted. And he instinctively knew that the other Tetsuya was in trouble right now. So, the redhead decided to come clean with the sky blue haired man in order to return back to his time._

 _"Tetsuya-san, there's something I need to tell you."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I am not the Akashi Seijuurou that you knew. I believe you had already realised this, am I right?" Akashi spoke in such seriousness that the past Kuroko did not smiled or laughed this time. "Yeah, that's right. I've been wanting to ask, who the heck are you?" The bluenette stared straight into the heterochromatic eyes._

* * *

 _"So, your soul was brought here against your will and you coincidentally entered Seijuurou's body cuz his soul had wandered off somewhere at that time?" The bluenette simplified the redhead's explanation in one breath. "And you said your name is also Akashi Seijuurou and that there's a brat with a name same as mine in the next century?" He continued while putting his hand under his chin for support._

 _Akashi simply nodded as he awaited for the older bluenette's further reaction._

 _"I believe you, Sei- I mean Akashi-kun." Tetsuya-san gave a small smile after he changed his way of calling the redhaired man in front of him to avoid confusion. 'Seijuurou is always careless like that, to the point where I can't seem to leave him alone.' He thought nostalgically of the times he spent with his saviour._

 _"Excuse me?" Akashi stared at the bluenette, finding it difficult to believe the egotistical person in front of him would believed him that easily._

 _"So, I'm saying your story is as plausible as it can be. And the scroll? I just happened to know where it is." The older Kuroko smirked mischievously, his eyes glinted with a dangerous plan._

 _"Interesting." The redhead's eyes were also glinting darkly. He and Tetsuya-san would become good friends if they had lived in the same era, he mused to himself._

* * *

 **The GoMs' location: Outside of Haizaki's manor.**

After sensing a sudden outburst of spiritual energy from inside of the mansion, the GoMs stopped abruptly in their tracks. Their minds screamed one thing only, 'Kuroko's in danger!'

"When the right moment comes, both of you go and aid Kuroko in saving Akashi..!" The green Kappa exchanged brief looks with the Tengu and the nine-tailed fox. The Tengu and the Nine-tailed Fox nodded momentarily while still fending off the enemies that kept on coming.

"You say Akashi, but I couldn't detect his presence or smell ever since we've come here!" Aomine replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

"D-don't tell me, Akashicchi has already been..." Kise left the rest of his sentence hanging, his face paled at the thought of the worst possibility that could've happened. "Nah, he won't drop dead that easily." The tanned youkai patted the blonde's right shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Oh? So me and Mido-chin get to wipe out these useless weaklings?" The ogre joined in, he was giving off a 'I'll crush you all to death' vibe to his surroundings.

"Tch, there's no end to them...!" Aomine remarked while leaning behind Kise's back. Both of them were physically tired from fighting the horde of youkais nonstop. "How much did you killed, Aominecchi?" Trying to lighten up the mood, Kise asked playfully while wiping droplets of sweat that formed on his handsome model face. "Uhh.. three hundred..?" The tanned youkai replied, his face scrunched up in thought for a moment.

"Uwaa. You haven't been counting at all, haven't you?" The nine-tailed fox stared from the corner of his eye condescendingly and received a goofy wide grin from Aomine in return. He knew the Tengu like the back of his hand. Well, naturally he would since the crow-like youkai had been his hero for a long time so of course he knew the other was too absorbed in fighting to bother with the count.

When he first met the Tengu, he was taken aback by Aomine's overwhelming strength and intimidating presence. For the longest time, the blonde considered him as a rival and aimed to become as strong as him one day. And perhaps find some answers why his heart started skipping a beat whenever their skins came into contact or when both of them were left alone together.

"Ahh! We really have no time for this! Kise, grab on! Oi, you two! Cover for us, will ya?" Aomine suddenly grabbed the blonde by the waist, earning a shocked yelp from the fox and teleported into the mansion without wasting another second. 'Aominecchi, y-you idiot..!' The fox youkai tried his best to hide the blush that slowly crept onto his face.

"Ittarashai, Mine-chin and Kise-chin~" Murasakibara waved lazily to the already vanishing duo. Midorima silently stared at the others' antics before he spoke, "Well, Murasakibara. Let's clean this place up once and for all."

"Ryoukai~~"

* * *

"Now then. Since I won't be needing you anymore, allow me to kill you Seijuurou." Akashi Seijuurou would definitely be a threat once his soul return so the silver haired man should finish him off while he could. Haizaki transformed into the Orochi's true form and slithered towards the soulless redhead. The giant serpent opened his mouth wide in order to bite Akashi's head off. "No harsh feelings, okay?"

"Oh yes, in fact I do have some."

 _'Slash!'_

The redhead slit the Orochi's throat with his cursed blade and reopened his eyes slowly. His eye colours had returned to normal again, ruby red and royal gold. He threw a side glance to the silver snake and then headed towards the unconscious bluenette.

Akashi lifted Kuroko up into a princess hold and kissed the bluenette's forehead gently. "I've come for you, Tetsuya. Forgive me for my lateness." The redhaired teen held the bluenette close to him, mesmerised by the captivating sight in front of him. Right now, his Tetsuya was absolutely the most attractive being he had ever laid his eyes on. A very lovely and kind-looking little angel.

Meanwhile, the Orochi hissed in pain as blood started spilling out from his wound. But soon after, the cut slowly disappeared and the wound was healed completely. Although the snake youkai had a speedy regenerative ability, the pain of being stabbed or shot could still be felt by the scaly skinned youkai. His hatred for the next heir of the Akashi family grew deeper.

"Seijuurou...!" The serpent glared menacingly towards the composed leader of the Generation of Miracles.

All of a sudden, two unworldly beings appeared in the room, making a ruckus almost instantaneously.

"AKASHI/KUROKOCCHI!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Datte - But**

 **Ittarashai - Have a nice trip**

 **Ryoukai - Roger that**

 **As usual, do share your thoughts and comments for this chapter~ Mata ne! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Orochi's Schemes

**A/N: Hey, guys~ Thank you for the favs, follows and lovely reviews for the previous chapter! I could die happily now~~~ *dies and ascends to heaven***

 **Special thanks to reginefrance04 for some of the brilliant ideas for the previous chapters~ I'll listen to any idea with an open heart! :D**

 **Well, here you go chapter 17, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine! I'd be the happiest girl alive if it was~ xP**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Orochi's Schemes**

"Daiki, Ryouta. You've come?" Akashi looked briefly towards the energetic duo, still carrying the unconscious sky blue-haired boy in his arms. He noticed that the bluenette was emitting a massive spiritual energy. If left on its own, it would soon exhaust the bluenette's life energy and ultimately end his life. So, the Orochi planned to devour Kuroko's soul in order to absorb his ability before he dies? 'Over my dead body, you underhanded snake. What a barbaric and distasteful method indeed,' Akashi concluded in a vexing silence.

"Heh, you tough little devil." The tanned youkai let out a relieved laugh. "Yokatta~ both of you are all right!" The blonde rubbed his teary eyes.

"But, Akashi. What's wrong with Tetsu..?" The tanned youkai stared at the bluenette unblinkingly and gulped involuntarily. 'T-tenshi..?!' Meanwhile, the nine-tailed fox fawned over the winged boy and wagged his nine bushy yellowish tails wildly. "K-kurokocchi...kawaii-ssu!" If it weren't for a certain redhaired teen staring daggers at the two of them, Aomine and Kise would've hugged the unconscious Kuroko without a care in the world.

"Arghhhhh!"

The three of them immediately turned their heads to face the giant serpent which let out a painful outcry in a sudden as it changed back to its human form. "S..stop..this..you..damn...snake..!" Haizaki was mumbling incoherently while squirming on the floor as if he was being burnt. He was struggling to maintain his consciousness from being stolen by the evil snake youkai again.

* * *

 _ **In Haizaki's mind**_

 _Two figures were standing face to face in a large space of blackness. One was a gray-haired young man and the other was a gigantic snake about 10 feet long. "This time I will definitely kill you, Orochi!" Haizaki had long pledged to himself. And after years of searching and pinpointing the Orochi's weakness, he had finally found a way to kill the immortal reptile once and for all._

 _"Kill me? Shishishi~ do you even know what that means, you cocky brat?" The serpent smirked confidently. "You wouldn't dare~"_

 _Suddenly, the ash-haired man laughed maniacally causing the serpent to back away with an infuriated hiss. 'What do_ _ **you**_ _know, damned snake? My purpose in still living is taking my revenge on you, I don't care what'll happen to me later on.' Haizaki abruptly stopped laughing and unclutched his stomach. He already knew the consequences of killing the serpent. By the time the snake youkai died, he too would forfeit his own life. A raven-haired man with a gentle smile came into mind. He had missed his childhood friend so badly it even hurts to breathe. 'I'll be joining you soon, Shuu.'_

* * *

"Haizaki Shougo used to be a human. But, Shougo was not in the wrong. He was merely being manipulated by the Orochi inside of him." Akashi said in a calm tone. The two Miracles stared at the redhead in surprise. All this while they had always thought that Haizaki was the sole mastermind behind every bad deeds he had done up until now.

Aomine was the first one to approach the silver-haired man and knelt down beside him. Although the tanned youkai hated Haizaki's guts, the silver-haired youkai used to be one of them not long ago. He was their comrade even if its only for a while. "Oi, Haizaki get a grip will ya!" He shook the other man who was about to pass out. At the contact, the silver youkai growled in anger, transformed and attacked the Tengu who managed to avoid being bitten by the snake.

"Too bad, that arrogant brat can no longer hear you." The Orochi snickered maliciously and engaged in a fight with the tanned youkai. "Why you sneaky bastard!" Aomine continued avoiding the poisonous sprays shot from the snake's fangs, hesitating to counter back in fear of hurting the ex member of the GoMs.

At the same time, Kuroko's eyes jolted open widely and he started shaking vigorously. "Tetsuya, can you hear me? Wake up." The redhead held the bluenette in a tighter hold. Unfortunately, the bluenette had entered a state of seizure. "Akashicchi, what do we do?! At this rate, Kurokocchi'll-!" Kise started crying, his heart was sick with worry for the sky blue-eyed boy. Akashi stared helplessly at the bluenette, feeling clueless on what to do for once.

Out of the blue, the shaking teal-haired boy jumped out of the redhead's arms and landed on his feet in front of them. His head hung low, the soft blue bangs covered his shining eyes.

"Destroy.. all.. evil.. spirits.. Destroy.." Kuroko spoke in a voice clearly different than his usual one. "E-eh..?" Kise and Aomine ceased their movements before both of them sprung towards the Orochi in such suddenness. "What?!" Both of them flailed their arms wildly and attacked each other randomly.

"What the hell's going on? I can't control my body!" The Tengu looked bewildered as he gripped on his shaky left hand from hitting Kise's model face. "M-me too!" The nine-tailed fox whined while lashing his tails uncontrollably to the Orochi. The agile snake dodged the blonde's attacks effortlessly and tried to give a poisonous bite to the tanned youkai in return but missed. "So, it has begun." An evil grin spread across the sly snake's face.

'Don't tell me, Tetsuya's ability is actually...' The redhead stood frozen in his spot as an unknown but overly familiar memory floated inside of his head.

"...need a key..." Akashi whispered in discreet after he saw what seemed like a black and white flashback in the movies projected inside his head.

* * *

"Akashicchi! HELP!"

Kise's loud shouting voice shook Akashi out of his dazed state. His eyes widened by a tiny fraction at the sight in front of him. The tanned youkai was currently on top of the blonde, his hands tightened around Kise's neck. Aomine's eyes flashed with a dark blue light. He's in the Zone?! "A..Aominecchi..! Snap.. o-out... of it!" The fox youkai choked his words out in difficulty. Now that the Tengu's in that mode, he was ten times stronger than usual.

On the other hand, Kuroko emanated a different aura, his emotionless icy blue eyes bored into the heterochromatic eyes coldly. It was as if he was possessed by a different spirit which resided in him. Akashi took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, he now knew how to inactivate the Phantom Heart.

* * *

"Hmph, that's the last of them." Midorima pushed his glasses up after killing off one remaining henchman of Haizaki. Meanwhile, the two-metre ogre was silently munching on the salmon-flavoured potato chips (that came from nowhere lol) in content.

"Mido-chin, abunai~" The purple ogre swung his bat at full power towards the green-haired Kappa who was caught in surprise. Midorima managed to escape being crushed into a pulp by a hair's breadth. "What's the meaning of this, Murasakibara?!

"I don't know~ my hands moved on their own." The Oni answered lazily while still swinging his bat towards the water spirit.

"What nonsense-!" Midorima automatically shot some water balls to the Oni's direction until one of them hit the ogre square in the face. Why did his hands and body moved on their own?

"Why, Mido-chin~?" Murasakibara sarcastically asked the Kappa in return, his face now soaked in water.

Midorima stared at the purple youkai in horror, "I-I don't know why nodayo..!" Murasakibara grunted and then gave a look that said, 'Told ya so.'

The green Kappa felt as if he was being pulled by the strings. 'Could it be that we are both being controlled? But by who..?'

* * *

"Oi, Akashi! D..don't worry about us! Save Tet-Tetsu..!" Aomine shouted while still struggling with the blonde on the floor. All of a sudden, the fox turned beet red in the face. "W-where do you think you're touching, Ahominecchi?!" He yanked on the black wings of the Tengu in reflex. "ITTEI! You're tryna rip off my wings, bakayaro?!" The duo continued bickering in a cat fight manner.

"Don't move, Seijuurou." The cunning snake was already coiling around the possessed Kuroko with a paralysing poison, ready to bite his nape for the soul devouring. "Shougo.. No, Orochi..!" Akashi felt an overwhelming wrath seething inside of him. His Emperor's Eye activated within a second. "Do not touch Tetsuya. Bow down to me, peasant." The redhead spoke with authority after locking his gaze with the Orochi's red eyes. "?!" The giant serpent uncoiled the bluenette and was forced to bow his head to the redhaired boy. "DAMN YOU, Akashi Seijuurou!"

The Emperor's Eye is an ability inherited throughout the Akashi family since the family was first founded. Those with such ability would have a golden eye and able to make anyone obey them for five minutes. But, the ability would only work once on one person.

Now that the snake had been immobilised, the redhead could focus on saving Kuroko's life first. But, the bluenette glared at the redhead, intimidated by his majestic aura from using the Emperor's Eye. "Tetsuya, I will not harm you." Akashi came closer to the bluenette and slowly released his hold on the katana. The sword dropped to the floor with a clink sound.

As he approached Kuroko, he was instantly sliced by thousands of the crystal shards from the bluenette's wings. "..tch!" Akashi winced in pain as blood started oozing out from the cuts that formed all over his body. His golden eye glinted brightly before returning to its original colour. 'You'll be the first and last person to have injured me and lived to tell the tale, Tetsuya...' The redhead sighed, furious at himself for almost attacking the person he held dear.

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya. It's me. I will never hurt you, didn't I promise so?" Akashi repeated and walked towards Kuroko in a steady pace, his eyes never once broke contact with the now faltering teal-haired boy. "Come back, Tetsuya." He slowly covered Kuroko's eyes with his hand and whispered, ' _Revoke'_ to the bluenette's ear.

* * *

 _Kuroko opened up his eyes in a foreign surrounding. He was in a very beautiful garden of flowers under a stretch of light blue sky. In the midst of the field of flowers, a lone figure could be seen staring at the sky idly. Kuroko could not make out the face of the person in front of him._

 _'Who are you?'_

 _'I am you.'_

 _'You're me..?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Where are we?_

 _'Inside your heart.'_

 _'My heart? What do you mean?'_

 _'We'll meet again. For now, go. He's calling. Go on.'_

 _'He? He who..?'_

 _'Him.'_

 _'...?'_

 _Then, Kuroko heard a voice calling for him in the distant. The voice became clearer and more audible. Finally, the bluenette smiled. 'Ah, Akashi-kun.'_

* * *

Kuroko gasped and arched backwards after Akashi locked away his memories to deactivate the Phantom Heart's ability. The light surrounding the bluenette slowly disappeared and his spiritual energy stopped flowing out of his body. Kuroko gripped unto Akashi's shirt before he passed out from fatigue in the redhead's arms once more.

"It's okay... you're safe now." Akashi let out a relief sigh and embraced the bluenette, resting his chin on top of the sky blue head while rubbing the back of the sleeping boy to soothe him.

Meanwhile, the other four members of the Miracles were finally freed from Kuroko's control. Kise quickly pushed Aomine off of him and vanished into thin air. "Oi, wait Kise!" The tanned youkai rubbed his bruised face. "He could really punch huh..." By then, Murasakibara was completely drenched in water thanks to a certain greenhaired youkai while Midorima's soft green yukata was all tattered thanks to a purple ogre with gigantic claws.

* * *

 _ **Back to the previous half a millennium...**_

 _"O..ow..." A young man with sky blue hair groaned and stirred a bit before opening his eyes slowly. Something felt weird. Why was the futon quite hard today? And moving quite a lot too? Wait, a moving futon..? "Uwaaah!" The bluenette screamed out loud while getting off from whatever he was sleeping on. Then, he heard someone else groaning._

 _"S-Seijuurou?!" Tetsuya exclaimed in disbelief. "W-w-why was I sleeping on him..?!" The older redhead shifted in his sleep. "Uhh, it's still so early to be screaming, Tetsuya..." Seijuurou's words only caused the bluenette to blow a fuse. "Sei, you bastard!" Tetsuya landed a kick on the sleeping redhead right in the gut._

 _"Guh-wa!" The poor redhaired man was almost sent flying backwards. He opened his sleepy eyes instantly while coughing from the impact, "Why in the world did you just kicked me..?" The bluenette cluelessly stared back. "Why did I again?"_

 _"Hey..!"_

 _Tetsuya pondered in thought. He could not remembered what had happened before he woke up on top of the redhead just now. All he could recalled was feeling mad at the head of Akashi family and wanting to punish him for something irresponsible that he did._

 _"Eh..? Seijuurou, what did you just called me?" Tetsuya looked dazed, the colour of pink slowly tinted his beautiful face. Thump! Thump! He could hear his heart beating against his ribcage. Ah, did something like this happened before? A feeling of deja vu or some sort._

 _Seijuurou felt as if he had been dreaming for the longest time. The redhead rubbed his sore spot and absent-mindedly replied, "Tetsuya." Moments later, he finally realised what he had said and felt the heat slowly rising up his cheeks. 'Why did I called him that? And his first name felt so natural somehow when I say it. I wonder why?'_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now peeps~ Wow I'm so glad I managed to finish it off in one go (sort of..?). I'll try to update whenever I can because I'm so busy right now but no worries~ I will make the time! As usual, do share your thoughts or comments on this chapter! I'll be waiting lol~ xD Next is the final fight between Akashi and Orochi! Please look forward to it!**

 **Ah, btw I'll get on with some AoKise scenes soon and I was wondering whether I should add MuraHimu and MidoTaka some time around? Or are you guys satisfied with just platonic MidoMura? (I doubt so lol)**

 **Explanation:**

 **So basically Akashi is the key to invoke Kuroko's Phantom Heart but to be exact the key lies in his and only his words. To activate it, he'll say 'Remember' while covering Kuroko's eyes meaning making him recall his past memories and to deactivate it, he'll say 'Revoke' as to make the bluenette forget his past memories again. (Maybe I'll tell you why it works that way next time kay~ or shall we just leave it at that? :3)**

 **Translations:**

 **Yokatta - thank goodness**

 **Tenshi - angel**

 **Kawaii - so cute**

 **Abunai - watch out**

 **Ahominecchi - Idiominecchi**

 **Ittei - Ow**

 **Bakayaro - idiotic bastard**

 **P.S. : Gosh I'm so happy right now, I feel like sharing the good news with you guys~ I finally got my A Level results and I got accepted into a university in the UK! I'll be far away from home for a long time... *teardrops* Hopefully I'll still have the time to update RSOF. Wish me luck and all the best to everyone too, teehee! XD**


	18. Chapter 18: God Of Storm

**A/N: Awwws~ thanks guys for the heartwarming reviews, favs and follows~ (/v\\) And Woohoo! This fic had finally reached its 100 follows I'm so happyyyy I could flyyyy~ so to thank all of you who took the time to read and follow this fic, I prepared some Akakuro in this chappie special for you guys! Go ahead and read it~**

 **Disclaimer: KnB's not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: God of Storm**

"Go, Daiki." The redhead signalled towards the exit, he knew how badly the tanned youkai wanted to chase after the nine-tailed fox. "But, Akashi. What about the Orochi? And Tetsu? Heck, you're badly injured too!" Aomine retorted, reluctant to leave his captain and the sleeping bluenette with the dangerously sly serpent. "Let me fight hi-!"

"Who do you think I am? A few cuts won't kill me, Daiki. Go and bring Tetsuya to Shintarou for him to be treated instead." Akashi cut the Tengu's words short and chuckled darkly as he wiped the red fluid flowing from his right cheek. "I will not let him get away with this alive. Right, Shougo?" The snake froze for a few seconds before replying in a sarcastic tone, "Shishishi... We'll see about that, you insolent brat." The Orochi laughed with its mouth open, venom dripping from its fangs and corroded the floorboard.

"Argh, to hell with it! You better not be dead after this!" The black-winged youkai swiftly snatched the unconscious boy into his arms and teleported to the green-haired Kappa who was just outside of the mansion.

"Heh, you're quite full of yourself considering what happened last time. Do you remember that night, Seijuurou-kun~?" The Orochi asked teasingly. In a split second, Akashi wielded his katana and charged towards the serpent, efffectively slicing its gut open. The snake hissed in pain and whipped its tail to the redhead's right hand, throwing the sword out of his hand quite far away from him.

The Orochi suddenly transformed into an eight-headed serpent and laughed maliciously. It was now in its final true form and was thrice as bigger than its normal size. Its wound had finally closed up again. **"I'll kill you, Akashi Seijuurou!"** The Orochi boomed loudly and charged towards Akashi at a high speed. Without delaying any second, the redhead sprung towards his katana and managed to grab hold of it before he was hit by one of its large heads, causing him to crash out of the window and flung to the back of the mansion.

The exorcist managed to land safely on his feet in a very large garden but lost his grip on the katana once more. The Japanese sword fell quite a distance from the redhaired teen with a clank as it hit an iron gate. The now eight-headed serpent followed suit and landed in front of him causing the ground to shake up terribly. Akashi wiped the blood coming out of his mouth, not liking the taste of iron in his mouth. Red fluid started dripping down his right arm but he felt numbed from the pain.

Akashi glanced at his katana which seemed so far out of reach. Could he pick up the cursed blade first before the giant serpent strike again? All of a sudden, the Muramasa katana was lifted from the ground and headed towards the exorcist's direction on its own. The redhead safely caught the sword with his uninjured hand, albeit not knowing how or why did the katana moved.

"Fufufu~ surprise are we?" A woman's voice resounded throughout the empty garden.

 _'Poof!'_

Pink smoke rose in front of the redhead and amidst the smoke, stood a pretty young lady with long, wavy pink hair. "Hajimemashite, Akashi-sama. I've come as commanded by Haizaki-sama. Momoi Satsuki at your service." The Yurei bowed respectfully to the young Vice President of the Rakuzan Co. "I have a message for you from my master."

"You are.. Shougo's familliar? Momoi Satsuki, the ghost full with vengeance, or should I say the expert informaticist?" Akashi smirked knowingly, feeling a change in outcome was about to take place in the fight between him and the cunning snake.

"Yes, he found a way to defeat the Orochi." Momoi said in a serious tone.

The Orochi mockingly laughed, "What's a lonely ghost could possibly do to me?"

"We'll see." Akashi daringly replied, not once intimidated by the giant snake which had almost killed him.

* * *

The sun had already sunk into the horizon and replaced by a big, round moon accompanied by glittering stars. Midorima and Murasakibara stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack one another. "Let us settle this once and for all, you barbaric Oni." The greenhead's glasses reflected in the dark. "I'll crush you, Mido-chin~" The ogre's eyes glowed a bright red colour under the night sky.

With that, both of them ran towards each other, each letting out an overly dramatic war cry.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU CUT IT OUT DAMMIT?!"

Aomine suddenly appeared in between the two and kicked both of them flat in the face furiously. "Tetsu's burning up! He needs treatment!" The tanned youkai held out the feverish Kuroko to the Kappa, stopping their meaningless fight in an instant. Midorima quickly checked the bluenette's pulse and ordered the Tengu to lay the boy down on the grasses.

Midorima had been gifted with healing powers ever since he was born. He could cure anyone with any disease including incurable ones. But since the healing ability consume a lot of spiritual energy, the young doctor restricted himself to heal one person only within twenty-four hours. Because if his energy is too low, he would be the one who's going to die.

The Kappa undid the taping around his fingers and then placed his left hand on Kuroko's chest. A pale green light flowed from Midorima to Kuroko through the glowing left palm of the greenhead. After a while, Kuroko stopped groaning and the flush on his face gradually disappeared. Aomine released a long relieved sigh while the purple ogre started munching on his potato chips again as soon as they saw the exhausted bluenette finally fell asleep with a peaceful expression.

Once he finished healing the petite boy, Midorima shot a perplexed glance to Aomine, "I found no external injuries anywhere but Kuroko seemed to be in a very excruciating state earlier. Almost as if he's sharing someone else's pain..."

The greenhaired youkai stopped talking in the middle, frowning deep in thought. Then, both he and the Tengu looked at each other while saying the same word at the same time. "Akashi." Murasakibara crouched down and patted the head of the now sleeping boy gently. "So it's because Aka-chin got hurt right. That's why Kuro-chin got hurt too?"

"To put it simply, yes. Since they're connected body and soul. Enough talking, we should bring Kuroko back to the main house to rest." The Kappa said while re-taping his left hand. Aomine scratched his head and spoke slowly, "Can you guys go on without me? I need to bring back that little fox first."

"What did you do to Kise-chin this time, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked in a lazy tone while still munching on his favourite snack. "I didn't do it on purpose!" The tanned youkai retorted in defense.

"So, you **did** do something to Kise?" Midorima stared condescendingly while Murasakibara added from the background, "Uwaa, Mine-chin is such a hentai~"

"URUSEI! I'm going now!" The tanned youkai stormed off without wasting another one of his precious breaths with the two Miracles jeering at him.

* * *

A flying Tengu soared up high in the sky towards the direction of the yellow nine-tailed fox. He landed not far from what seemed like a ball of yellowish fur. It turned out to be the blonde youkai himself, curled up by nine of his tails around him into a big fuzzball. Aomine approached Kise hesitantly, unsure of what to say. Yeah, it was his fault for touching Kise's private part (unintentionally!) but both of them were under Tetsu's control at that time so he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too.

"Uh, Kise... I.. For earlier, it was my bad. Sorry." The tanned youkai apologised in an awkward manner. He was not used to be the one consoling others. Back in his younger days, the brash youkai would always be the one needed to be consoled. Seeing the ball of fuzz remained unmoving, Aomine rested his palm at the back of his neck and crouched in front of the sulky fox.

"Oi." The Tengu shoved the tails apart until he saw a yellow head popping out. Aomine then placed his hand onto Kise's head and ruffled the soft golden hair with a gentleness that did not suited him. "I'm sorry for doing that. Accident or not. It won't happen again, alright?" He tried to comfort and calm the blonde as best as he could.

Kise finally faced up towards the strongest youkai and said, "It's fine already. I'm sorry for being so childish as well, Aominecchi..." Aomine grinned broadly in an instant and replied innocently, "Really?! That's good then!" The blonde sighed with a smile. "Mou, Aominecchi you're so.."

The Tengu pulled Kise up and continued, "Tetsu's safe with Midorima and Murasakibara. Let's go back to Akashi first."

"Okay!" Kise switched back to his bouncy personality, he was secretly glad the tanned youkai went out of his way for him.

* * *

"Are you all right, Akashi-sama?" Momoi asked, worry lacing her tone at the sight of blood staining Akashi's once white clothe. "Yes, worry not." The redhead assured the pinkette although he was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. 'This doesn't look good. I must hurry, before he comes out.'

Earlier, the pinkhaired ghost explained what must be done to destroy the Orochi. 'First, you must separate Haizaki-sama from the Orochi. Then pierce his heart with a cursed blade to stop his regeneration. Simple, right?'

 _ **'Ba-thump! Ba-thump!'**_

Akashi's heart started to beat irregularly. He could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. "Satsuki, when you deemed it's necessary, do not hesitate to knock me out cold. You have my permission."

"Y-yes..." The pinkette answered in confusion. What did Akashi-sama meant by that?

As if on cue, Akashi glowed a reddish golden light and red marks started appearing on his face, arms, legs and chest. Then, both of the redhead's eyes glowed in a majestic gold colour and his fiery red hair grew longer until reaching his waist. His clothes changed into a heavenly white robe, clad with armor coated in gold and a golden crown adorned his long scarlet hair. He was smiling dangerously, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

The Orochi cowered away from the transformed redhead. "S-Susano-o?! What are you doing here?!" The Yamata-no-Orochi hissed angrily in remembrance of what had happened to his ancestor who was slain brutally by the merciless god a millennium ago.

The spirit of Susano-o or commonly known as God of Storm which resided in Akashi had been awakened whenever his life was in jeopardy in order to prevent the redhead from dying. Among the family members of the Akashis, one member would be chosen as a vessel from birth every one lifetime due to a pact made between the first head of the Akashi family and the Susano-o. And Akashi Seijuurou was the chosen one sixteen years ago.

The God of Storm launched an attack on the Orochi immediately, succeeding in cutting one of its heads off with the katana which transformed into a heavenly sword used by the gods, the Totsuka no Tsurugi. Both of them continued clashing sword and fangs in a godly speed while soaring in the air causing the Yurei who was spectating to gape in awe. It was such a spectacular sight Momoi wished it would never end. But, the outcome of their fight came so sudden.

Near the end of it all, Haizaki managed to change back into his human form and shouted with all his might, "Separate us! Do it **now**!" The Susano-o glided in the air towards the silver-haired man and palmed his chest until a black miasma flowed out, it was actually the Orochi's soul which had been forcefully removed by the Storm God.

"NOOOOO!" The soul of the snake was as slippery as an eel, trying to wriggle its way away from the redhead who was now a powerful god. Susano-o merely chuckled darkly and pierced the heart of both Haizaki and Orochi as the serpent used the man as a shield. The black soul screeched and cursed loudly before turning into debris.

Haizaki let out a bitter laugh as blood spilled out from his mouth, relief evident on his face as his ten-year long mission was finally accomplished. The God of Storm caught the fallen ash-haired man and both of them landed on the ground safely.

"I-I owe you, Seijuurou. Tell that little bluehead of yours my thanks." Haizaki knocked Akashi's chest weakly. _'For shedding his tears for my sake.'_ The redhead slowly changed back into his sixteen year old self. "Will do. Now, rest Shougo." The redhead spoke softly, his low voice soaked with a hint of melancholy. Haizaki smiled for the last time before his body turned into glittering silver dust carried up to the sky by the wind.

Just then, Aomine and Kise arrived at the site to find a certain redhaired boy, badly injured, staring up into the night sky which sparkled gloriously than ever. "Everything has ended..." Akashi muttered while falling backwards.

"Akashi/Akashicchi!"

Both youkai successfully caught their captain who had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Let's go home already, you reckless beansprout." Aomine huffed a sigh of relief as he piggybacked the unconscious boy. "Akashicchi will definitely kill you when he wakes up." Kise smiled tearfully, for they had been worried sick for the redhead's safety.

* * *

 **In Midorima's room**

"Akashi, this is no laughing matter. How many times do I have to tell you to take better care of yourself? You're still a mortal human nanodayo." The greenhaired youkai who was also a qualified doctor in the human world was chewing the redhead's ears out while cleaning and bandaging Akashi's cuts and wounds after the blood transfusion was completed.

"I could use my energy to heal you..." The greenhead started but was declined by the redhead instantly. "No need. I know you've already used most of your powers on Tetsuya."

Midorima replied back looking irritated as ever, "I don't need your mind reading right now, Akashi. I can handle healing two humans in a day and you know that."

Akashi simply chuckled in return, "I appreciate your concern for me, Shintarou but I will not go down that easily. And I'm capable of taking care of myself...!" The redhead winced slightly as the antiseptic entered his open wounds causing a stinging sensation all over his worn out body.

Midorima sighed tiredly, 'You simply like to act tough in front of others, don't you? Know that, with us and Kuroko, you need not do such thing.' He left that part unsaid. The bespectacled youkai closed the first aid kit and stared worriedly at his leader before clearing his throat, "It's done. Oh, and Murasakibara asked me to pass this to you nanodayo." The Kappa handed a big tricolour lollipop to the slightly surprised redhead. "He left a message that sounded like, "This special lollipop will definitely fix you up in a jiffy Aka-chin~" The doctor ridiculously imitated the Oni's voice.

"Ah, thank you Shintarou." Akashi took the large sugary sweet into his hands and let out an unforced, amused laugh for the first time (causing the greenhead to gawk for a while) before exiting Midorima's room.

* * *

A certain bluenette was waiting for the redhead in front of his room patiently. He had been awake for a while now and had been restless since he overheard Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun's conversation. Something about what the Kappa was saying to the Oni as they carried him to his room bugged him. According to Midorima-kun, he had somehow injured the redhead greatly causing the same pain inflicted to himself due to the contract he and Akashi-kun shared. But, he was fine now due to the treatment he received from the greenhead. Kuroko massaged his temple, 'Why can I not remember anything? Akashi-kun, please be safe.'

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi appeared from behind him.

"I would like to talk to you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's eyes were unreadable as he inspected Akashi's whole body and noticed white bandages underneath the dark maroon yukata the redhead was wearing.

"Come inside, Tetsuya." Akashi invited the sky blue haired boy into his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind them. "What is it?"

"Akashi-kun..." Sky blue eyes gazed into red and yellow ones. The redhead took small steps closer towards the bluenette who remained glued to his spot. "Tetsuya, did you miss me...ngh!" Akashi choked up his last words when Kuroko suddenly gave a sharp jab on his left waist without a warning. The redhaired teen could feel his eyes starting to tear up from the stinging pain. The pale-skinned boy was a lot more stronger than he looked.

"Tetsuya.. This is not how you should treat the injured..hn!" Akashi's sentence was left hanging once more, not due to another act of violence but this time due to a kiss on the lips by the bluenette. Kuroko had pulled Akashi's collar to lower the redhead down so their lips could meet. They stood in that position for a while, the exorcist too dumbstruck by the shorter boy's bold actions to move.

'Tetsuya is kissing me..?' These four words played over and over again in Akashi's mind like a broken record. The painful jab he received from the same person was left forgotten into the back of his mind. Although the two had shared smooches a couple of times already, all of them were initiated by none other than Akashi. For the shy and quiet Kuroko to make the first move on him, Akashi was left astounded, pleasantly so.

They broke the kiss after a great while, both slightly panting and their faces were as red as an overripe tomato. Kuroko immediately hid his face against Akashi's chest, again his heart was beating madly for the redhead. He could feel the butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach. "Please.. don't be so reckless anymore, Akashi-kun. And forgive me for hurting you..." The bluenette could not stop the tears from coming out of his baby blue eyes at the sight of bandages covering the redhead's body. He had attacked Akashi-kun, even if he did it unconsciously.

Akashi shook out of his befuddlement after feeling the front of his yukata becoming wet from the teardrops of his most beloved. "Shush, my love. Do not cry." The redhead lifted Kuroko's chin upwards and wiped the flowing tears with both of his thumbs. He looked straight into those mesmerising sky blue eyes once more, this time with a loving and passionate gaze as if to dare the bluenette to look away from him. After making sure Kuroko won't avert his gaze, Akashi opened his mouth to say,

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared at the redhaired teen in dazzle. Even though the two of them had been expressing their feelings for each other through gestures and actions, hearing those three magical words from Akashi-kun's own mouth was a different kind of story. Kuroko felt a new mixture of emotions occupying his little heart, enough to suffocate him but for once, he didn't mind. He was simply overjoyed until tears flowed down his rosy pink cheeks again. But, this time they were tears of happiness.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied with a sincere smile while tears still ran down his serene face. He was literally radiating sparkles and pheromones. _'Throb!'_ Akashi lost count on how many times he thought how adorable the sky blue-haired boy was. And this was certainly the first time he had seen the tealhaired boy looked so happy. Locking his arms behind Kuroko's back, he planted soft kisses to the bluenette's forehead, eyes, nose and then finally, the neck.

 _'Bite!'_

"Ah..!" Kuroko let out a startle moan followed by a very mad blush from head to toe. Akashi quickly licked the spot he had bitten, chuckling softly under his breath. Tetsuya tasted as sweet as he had imagined. Sweeter than honey. "A..ka..shi-kun..!" Kuroko shuddered under every single touch from the redhead, he was fairly new to the burning sensation feeling of his skin where Akashi had been touching.

"Tetsuya... I want you." Akashi's raspy voice echoed through the bluenette's ears as a low but clear whisper. 'Ah, even his ears are bright red. So honest.' The redhead thought to himself, unable to resist Kuroko's lovable charms. "May I?" He pressed on, not failing to notice how the bluenette had considerably tensed up under his touch.

Kuroko swore if it was possible, he would have already melted into a puddle of goo after hearing Akashi's seductive voice and feeling his hot breath so close to his ear. He felt so self-conscious in front of the redhead, it was almost maddening. Right now he was on the edge of going crazy just from the redhaired boy's kisses. All he could do was giving a weak nod, while still hiding most of his face against the broad chest.

Without hesitation, Akashi lifted Kuroko up with ease and threw him onto the spacious king-sized bed. "Eh..?!" The bluenette let out a shocked sound escaping his mouth and jolted a bit when he felt warm hands encircling his wrists. Akashi was currently looming on top of him, with one knee positioned in between his legs. Heterochromatic eyes gleamed with a passionate lust in the darkness of the night for no one but the beautiful blushing bluenette. The smirking redhead leaned downwards for another kiss.

"Itadakimasu."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh I'm a devil for stopping right there aren't I?! Ahem, I mean I'll stop here first... *brain-fried again* So, how was it? This is my first time writing that kind of scene and yeah I feel so embarrassed somehow! (/v\\) btw, I had writer's block for the longest time when writing on Akashi and Orochi's fight. Do forgive me if there's not enough action or epicness Dx *weeps pathetically* As usual, feel free to share your thoughts or comments about this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

 **Translations:**

 **Hajimemashite - Nice to meet you**

 **Hentai - Pervert**

 **Urusei - Shut up**

 **Susano-o (** **須佐之男** **) - Shinto god of the sea and storms. Born from Izanagi (the forefather of all gods in Japanese mythology) when he washed away pollutants from Yomi, the underworld. Based on the Japanese myth, Susano-o was the god who managed to slay the Yamata-no-Orochi using his sword, Totsuka no Tsurugi (interesting right?) Find out more online if you're interested! :D**

 **Totsuka no Tsurugi (** **十拳剣** **) - Sword of Length of Ten Fists**

 **Itadakimasu - Thank you for the food (ahh Akashi you sexy bastard youuuu umff)**

 **So, I'm starting on a new arc for the next chapter. Featuring our final evil boss~ (take a guess) There'll be roughly around ten chapters so yeah, please look forward to it! :D**

 **Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated~ *kisses and marshmallows***


	19. Chapter 19: The GoMs' Reactions

**A/N: LOL reading the reviews for the previous chapter was so fun and entertaining~ a million thanks to my precious, precious readers! :3 And I won't be continuing from where I stopped since Akashi would definitely kill me for exposing his dear Tetsuya's (or should I say both) sexiness to the world~ *lies xD* But, worry not for I have added more Akakuro scenes in here. ^^**

 **Here's chapter 19, enjoy! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The GoMs' Reactions**

 _"What do you mean taking him in? We don't even know where he truly comes from!"_

 _"Is he really from the Kuroko family..? We do have a long relationship with them but..."_

 _"The main problem is, he's the one who inherited the family curse, isn't he?"_

 _"Then, we can't possibly take him in! Great misfortunes will befall over this family!"_

 _"He can never be a proper medium being the bearer of such curse!"_

 _Voices and objections exploded inside the small room consisting of the most important family members of the Akashi including the young Akashi Seijuurou himself. He was sitting on his knees with a serious expression in front of the seventh head of the family, Akashi Seiji, his grandfather._

 _"Silence!" A stern voice boomed across the room causing the loud chatters to die down immediately._

 _"Seijuurou, you will justify your decision to me before I make the final saying." The old man with a deep scar on his left eye spoke to his only grandson in an indifferent tone._

 _Seijuurou sighed and looked into his grandfather's eyes with a defiant look. "Kuroko may have inherited the so-called curse that you cowards are so afraid of, but he also inherited great spiritual powers and is qualified to be a medium more than any other members of his family. I am willing to be his partner and take full responsibility of him." The smirking redhaired man glared around the room, disgusted with the terrified looks from his relatives, aunts and uncles. 'How unsightly.'_

 _Akashi Seiji gazed back into the feisty crimson-haired man, seeing his late son's stubbornness in his grandson. Finally, he let out a tired sigh and said in a final tone, "I'll allow it. But, if I, or other members of the Akashi deemed him to be dangerous, I will not hesitate to banish him from here."_

 _"Otou-sama, you mustn't be so rash in your deci-" A middle aged woman with lips as red as her hair objected but was silenced by the family head. "This is my final decision, Tsukino." Seijuurou gave a smug look to his aunt who was his father's sister before replying, "Thank you, grandfather." He bowed and walked out of the room to find a man with long sky blue hair tied into a ponytail, leaning against one of the pillars along the corridor outside of the room._

 _"Why did you do that..? It was unnecessary." The bluenette spoke while staring at the darkened skies with an unreadable expression._

 _"Because I want to." The smiling redhead answered playfully and joined the bluenette in gazing the rainy skies. 'Because you have nowhere else to go. And because you always looked so lonely. I just don't want to see you sad anymore.' Seijuurou left the rest of his words unsaid, his smile became sorrowful at the sight of the beautiful man beside him._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya had gone through so much in his life. His cheeky and egotistical front merely a mask to shield away his true, fragile self._

* * *

 _"T-the cursed child..! AHHH!"_

 _"You're not my son! You're just a monster!"_

 _"Get away from here, freak!"_

 _"Don't ever play with or talk to us!"_

 _A mixture of different voices, from an adult man to a child, echoed inside of Tetsuya's head. The screams and yells. The frightened looks from others, even by his own family. Tetsuya was an unwanted existence since birth, unwillingly chosen as the bearer of the family curse, shunned by everyone around him for as long as he could remember._

 _He was being engulfed by the abysmal darkness. He desperately ran and ran for something, or someone to take his loneliness away. 'Help me. Help me...!'_

 _Then, he saw a redhaired man with ruby and golden eyes extending his hands to him. As if inviting the bluenette to come with him. Like a lost child who had found his home, Tetsuya reached out for the redhead while crying, their hands finally intertwined. Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light, illuminating him from the shadows he was once in._

* * *

 _"Kuroko, let's go~" Seijuurou pulled the bluenette out of his trance and ran into the rain. "Wait, where are we going?!" Tetsuya was forced to tag along behind the exorcist who was holding his hand tightly while chuckling merrily. "My secret hideout!"_

 _Both of them arrived at a desolated area in the thick green forest just as the rain stopped. Spots of white flowers scattered all over the remnants of an ancient temple, green vines crawled aimlessly on the dilapidated building. Colourful butterflies and buzzing bees fluttered around the whole place, enticed by the sweet scent that had also infiltrated Tetsuya's nostril. 'This smells like... Vanilla?' Raindrops that had fallen on the flowers glittered in the sunshine, making the place gleamed in a royal gold._

 _The bluenette stared around in awe, completely taken in by the magnificent view as far as his eyes could see. "Seijuurou, this place is so beautiful." He spoke without realising tears had flooded his eyes and rolled down his smooth cheeks. Never had he felt as calm and contented before._

 _"Heh, of course~ I'll always drop by here whenever I had unpleasant thoughts in my mind. I'm lending this place to you so be grateful!" The cheerful redhead said with a grin while still holding on to the smaller hand. "And don't cry anymore, or you'll miss this amazing sight in front of you." He added jokingly while wiping the other's tears with his yukata's sleeve._

 _"I'm-I'm not crying!" The shorter of the two protested crossly but did not mind the skin contact between them at all._

* * *

'That dream...again..?'

Kuroko woke up to the sound of morning birdsong and stretched his sore muscles while yawning when he felt something warm against his bare skin. He looked to his left and found himself cuddling with the redhead who was still sleeping. 'Ah, that's right... Last night, Akashi-kun and I...' The skyblue-haired boy blushed almost instantaneously in remembrance of what took place last night.

"Rest well, Akashi-kun." The bluenette whispered, kissed the redhaired boy's forehead softly and slowly removed himself from the bed but was pulled back by the wrist. Akashi suddenly hugged Kuroko from behind, situating the startled boy on his lap and his chin on top of the soft blue hair. "Morning, love." The redhead sleepily greeted. "Ohaiyo-gozaimasu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed with a smile at the redhead antics and snuggled comfortably in the redhead's arms.

"We need to get up and wash ourselves for breakfast, Akashi-kun." A quiet voice tried to coax the redhaired exorcist to get out of the bed.

"Mhm, not hungry for food..." Akashi replied in a childish-like manner.

"Then, what are you hungry for?" Kuroko asked back like a kindergarten teacher asking a six-year old boy, he decided to indulge the redhead's whims once in a while.

"...you." Came the short reply from the redhead with a naughty smile as he tightened his embrace around the thin waist of his lovely angel.

"..." The bluenette wanted to remark back but was lost for words for once. "It's already broad daylight..." He whispered softly, trembling yet again under the ardent touches of the owner of the heterochromatic eyes. Akashi wanted to give the smaller boy a bone crushing hug now and then for being so illegally cute.

"Is your body all right?" The redhead asked mischievously while kissing the top of Kuroko's head whose face was now tinted with a pink hue. The tealhaired boy pouted and pinched the redhead's arm sulkily. "Mou, stop teasing me already Akashi-kun..."

A pleasant chuckle escaped from the lips of the fearsome Generation of Miracles leader.

* * *

 **In the morning...**

Kuroko walked around the spacious garden of the Akashi for a morning walk after breakfast as the redhaired exorcist had some business to settle at the Rakuzan Co. Then, he saw a certain navy blue-haired youkai climbing a tall tree frantically.

"Aomine-kun..?"

"Gwaa!? T-tetsu, 's that's you? Hell, you scared the shit out of me!" The Tengu groaned as he lost his footing and fell on the ground with a loud thump.

"Language, Aomine-kun. What are you doing by the way?" The smaller boy tilted his head to the side while offering his hand to the tanned youkai.

Aomine took the small hand and jumped up on his feet, "Thanks! Now hide me!"

"Eh?"

High speed footsteps reverberated throughout the empty yard and an ominous presence drew nearer.

"DAI-CHAN~~~ WHERE ARE YOU?!" A woman's voice could be heard from the distance.

"This voice is...Momoi-san's?" Kuroko asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, you knew her? She's my childhood- Wait a minute, Tetsu..." Aomine sensed something was slightly different about the small bluenette. To be exact, it's as if his scent had mingled with something else. Akashi's scent..? The Tengu's face turned blue as he grabbed Kuroko by the shoulder, "Oi, Tetsu... did Akashi..?"

"I. FOUND. YOU. DAI. CHAN!"

Momoi tackled Aomine into a Boston crab hold while babbling non-stop. "I was wondering where had you been and you've been sheltering under Akashi-sama's protection all this while, huh?! Not once did you visit me, I ought to wring you to death right now!" Aomine let out strangled sounds and struggled under the vice grip of the Yurei. "Q-quit your yapping, woman..!" If it's one thing to respect about the tanned youkai, it was the fact he'd never lay a finger on nor harm women.

"WHAAAT?!"

A hand softly touched the pinkette's shouder. "Please calm down, Momoi-san."

"T-T-Tetsu-kun?! Ah, I didn't notice you just now. How embarrassing..!" The ghost immediately released her childhood friend she had known for hundreds of year while hiding her face in embarrassment. Perplexed, she peeked at the bluenette through her fingers before a knowing smile graced her pink lips. "Tetsu-kun, congratulations~"

"Wha-?! What the hell did you mean by that Satsuki!? He's been-" Momoi quickly covered the Tengu's mouth and laughed nervously. "Gomen, Tetsu-kun. I have lots to catch up with Dai-ah, I mean Aomine-kun, so see you later!" With that, the two of them vanished leaving a confused sky blue-eyed boy.

* * *

 **In the afternoon...**

Midorima was walking to the library room whilst holding a glass snow globe in his left hand. He needed some references for a new medicine he's been developing. Thanks to Akashi who gave him the permission to turn one of the many underground rooms as a laboratory where he kept all his chemicals and laboratory equipment, the greenhead could now experiment in ease.

The library was as quiet as ever. With the exception of Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko recently and sometimes the maids to dust the place up, no one hardly entered the room full with nothing but books and journals.

The Kappa walked swiftly towards the science bookshelves when he heard a low groaning voice. Midorima stiffened in an instant. He concentrated on the small noise but this time heard nothing. 'Must be my imagination.' He continued walking but was startled by the groan yet again and almost let go of his lucky item for the day.

Just then, the greenhaired youkai saw a mysterious silhouette at the corner of the shelves.

"J..just a little bit m..more..! A..and I c..can reach it!"

"...?!" The Kappa gasped and stumbled backwards upon seeing the looming shadow. After inspecting the shadow properly, the greenhead sighed in relief. It turned out to be the presence-lacking boy standing on his tip toes in order to reach out for a book on the upper shelf which seemed to be out of his reach unfortunately. Kuroko continued reaching for the book in pure concentration until he failed to notice the greenhead walking behind him.

"Is this the one?" Midorima took out the book and held it out to the slightly surprised bluenette. "Eh..!" Somehow, the shorter boy looked dissatisfied and mumbled out, "I could have reached for it myself..." The greenhead raised an eyebrow, baffled by Kuroko's rare childish acts. "What?" Did he just pouted?

"Ah. It's nothing. Thank you for helping me, Midorima-kun." The smaller boy bowed politely after taking the book and earned a quick nod from the doctor.

That was when Midorima caught a glimpse of Kuroko's collar bone exposed from the bow due to the loose collar of the white shirt. What caught his emerald eyes was a red spot under the bluenette's neck. 'W-wait, isn't that... a love bite...?' The greenhead stood frozen on his spot even when the bluenette had long excused himself and exited the library. Midorima's glasses cracked up and he slowly released his hold on the snow globe, feeling extremely shocked. The white sphere of snow fell on to the floor in a slow motion and broke into a million pieces.

"AKASHIIIII!"

Kuroko winced a bit at the loudness of the Kappa's voice. "I wonder what's wrong...?"

* * *

 **In the evening...**

"Ah, Kuro-chin I found you~" A purple-haired Oni lazily waved from the kitchen as the bluenette passed by while munching on his favourite chocolate chip cookies. "Murasakibara-kun? Good evening." Kuroko greeted as he stepped into the kitchen, never forgetting his manners. Just then, a waft of sweet sugary smell invaded his nose. "Kuro-chin, guess what~ today I baked a vanilla cake for you~" The violet-haired ogre showed a gummy grin.

Baby blue eyes sparkled in delightment. "Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun. Jya, itadakimasu." Kuroko took a small bite out of the slice of vanilla cake. "It's so delicious." He said in all honesty while thinking that Murasakibara-kun could even open up a patisserie with his baking skills.

"Arara?" The Oni blinked a few times before getting closer to the bluenette and sniffed him up. "Ne ne~ why does Kuro-chin smell a bit different today? It's sweeter than usual~" Kuroko remained oblivious to the ogre's words as he was completely focused on finishing the delicacy in front of him.

'Click!'

Something inside the purple-haired youkai's head clicked together. He patted the soft blue head continuously while saying in a solemn voice, "Our Kuro-chin is all grown up, nee~ But if Aka-chin forces on Kuro-chin too much, I'll crush him for you, m'kay?" Kuroko unconsciously dropped the dessert fork he was holding.

"Eh?"

Not long after, a yellow ball of fur appeared in the kitchen with a 'Poof!'. "Tadaima-ssu! Aw, Kurokocchi I missed you so much~!" The nine-tailed fox had just finished his photoshoot for that day and rushed in to hug the bluenette before he halted in his tracks immediately. Why did Kurokocchi exuded a different aura this time? He was radiating a very sexy aura, enough to cause the blonde to become drunk with lust.

Kise backed away to prevent himself from jumping the clueless bluenette while stuttering his words out, "Mura..Murasakibaracchi, w-why's Ku..Kurokocchi...?"

"Ah, it's Aka-chin~" The purple ogre answered knowingly with a bored look.

"W-W-WHAT?! T-then Kurokocchi's innocence was...! NOOOO~~~!" The golden-eyed youkai ran out of the kitchen dramatically while crying loudly.

"What is wrong with Kise-kun..?" Kuroko stared confusedly at the already running away nine-tailed fox.

"Saa, ne~ Here, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara offered a clean fork to the sky blue haired boy.

"Ah, domo."

* * *

 **That night...**

"Welcome back, Seijuurou-sama." The maids greeted their young master at entrance of the large mansion. "Tadaima." Akashi let out a tired sigh as he entered the front door. He was as dead tired as any Vice President of a business company could be. Paperwork and meetings should be annihilated from the surface of the earth, the redhead concluded grimly. He really needed a dose of his precious Tetsuya right now.

"One, two...ATTACK!"

Akashi was pounced by a group of rainbow-coloured hair people coming from all sides and was tackled to the ground mercilessly.

"Uwaaaah Akashicchi! How could you taint Kurokocchi's innocence just like that-ssu!?"

"Who gave you the right to f*** Tetsu anyway?! You f****** sadistic a******!"

"Akashi, you should have at least waited for the right age before deflowering him-nanodayo. Not that it's my business or anything."

"Gomen, Aka-chin but I'm gonna crush you now for defiling Kuro-chin's chastity~"

Meanwhile, the emotionless Kuroko was staring at the chaotic human (youkai?) pile in front of him silently. The bluenette couldn't exactly catch what they were saying since everyone was shouting out incoherent words at the same time. What on earth had they been going on since this morning? He tilted his head to one side, confused by everyone's behaviours.

Suddenly, he felt a slender hand grabbing his chin from behind and smashing their lips together. "...hngh!" Akashi had somehow escaped from the barbaric pile of youkais and dove straight into the bluenette for a kiss. Then, Kuroko felt something wet and hot slipping into the entrance of his mouth, tackling with his tongue for domination.

'Akashi-kun's to-tongue is..!' Sky blue eyes widened in surprise. The redhead continued kissing him intensely with a burning passion until both ran out of breath, their faces as red as a beetroot. Their lips still connected by a trail of saliva even after breaking the hot kiss.

Akashi scooped the dazed, breathless bluenette up into a princess hold and whispered into his ears seductively, "Ready for the second round, Tetsuya?" A bright red Kuroko clutched unto the front of Akashi's black coat and buried his face into the redhead's chest, too embarrassed and starstruck to even utter a word. Regrettably, it seemed that he could never get used to Akashi's heated touches.

 _'Kachak!'_

Akashi swiftly locked the door behind him after carrying the bluenette into his bedroom once more. He took out a special talisman to ward off any spirits from entering the room without his permission and chanted until the piece of paper glowed in a crimson light. By activating it, the room was now tightly sealed, soundproofed and all.

"Now, no one can interrupt us."

The redhead pinned the still panting bluenette against the wall and kissed him tenderly. Kuroko, on the other hand, shakily put his arms around Akashi's neck and clung onto him in desperation as the redhead snaked his hand under Kuroko's shirt. In seconds, the two were lost in their own world.

* * *

"Hold on, why is Akashi's so quiet? He's not even fighting back nanodayo." Midorima was the first to realise and moved away from the pile while fixing his glasses.

Aomine who thought that he was choking the redhead's neck with his own hands stopped abruptly. "This...this is a freaking dummy! Is he a ninja or something!?"

Kise glanced around the living room and gasped in realisation later on, "Wait!? Where's Kurokocchi!? Akashicchi's missing too!"

"Arara~ maybe Aka-chin kidnapped Kuro-chin again~?" Murasakibara laid face down on the ground, too lazy to stand after exerting useless energy just now.

Other members of the Miracles turned as still as statues.

* * *

 **The GoMs' wild, wild imagination... =_=**

 _'One more time, Tetsuya.'_

 _'A-Akashi...-kun..! I can't...anymore...'_

 _'What are you saying, Tetsuya? Didn't I said I'll ravish you until all of your juices are dried..? *chuckles evilly*_

 _'Ah..! N-no.. mo-more! Ahn~~~!'_

* * *

Blood spurted out of both Kise and Aomine's noses at their own dirty thoughts, a cracking sound could be heard again from Midorima's glasses while Murasakibara involuntarily crushed a packet of chips to dusts.

"D-damn, that was intense." Aomine shakily wiped the nosebleed with the back of his hand. The nine-tailed fox, however, was wailing his heart out, babbling something about how his beloved Kurokocchi could not possibly do it a second time considering how fragile his body was. "Waaaa~ Akashicchi will definitely break Kurokocchi into two!"

"Hmm~ I wonder if Kuro-chin can stand up or not tomorrow." The purple giant said out loud in a not so innocently way. Finally, the green Kappa cleared his throat and spoke in a resigned tone, "We should stop now. Before Akashi truly kills us all." All of them nodded dejectedly.

Their overprotectiveness for the pure-hearted human named Kuroko Tetsuya would be the cause of their demise.

'Heh, all of you are already dead meat.' A certain redhead thought with a malicious smile as he planned for the rest of the GoMs' worst-than-death punishments in his evil mind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Momoi's current location: Man-hunting in Tokyo city**

"Fufufu~ that man is definitely my type~ but, no one can beat Tetsu-kun after all." A pink-haired lady sighed while standing on top of a tall building to get a better view of the people walking or driving down below. The Yurei was currently searching for a new lover to kill her boredom.

All of a sudden, she felt shivers creeping all over her body. A bad omen..? The informant guessed correctly.

"RIP, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin and Mukkun." She let out a single crocodile tear.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: OMG what the heck just happened there actually..? Lol I was not in my right mind when I wrote this xD (blame the high stress level) I'm sorry I don't know anymore *cries and jumps off a building out of embarrassment* x/./x**

 **So, as usual please share your thoughts or comments! I'll be waiting~ till then, see ya!**

 **Translations:**

 **Otou-sama - Father (in a respected/formally way)**

 **Ohaiyo-gozaimasu - Good morning**

 **Boston crab hold - Remember the hold Riko gave poor Kuroko after he went missing after the practice match with Kaijo in the first season? Yeah, Momoi was using the same technique on Aomine. I can just imagine it LOL xD**

 **Jya, itadakimasu - Then, thank you for the food**

 **Arara - Oh my**

 **Ne - hey**

 **Saa, ne - Who knows**

 **Domo - Thank you**

 **Tadaima - I'm home**

 **Gomen - Sorry**

 **Rate and reviews and thy shalt be granted a new chapter~ :3**


	20. Chapter 20: The Ferocious Tiger

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for the favs, follows and reviews! I love you guys to bits~ *hugs and kisses***

 **Many thanks to those who had left reviews since chapter one: AyakiStory, Quiollyx, ShinseiShinwa, sozoushiyouXD, Akakuro Seiya, Von nee-chan, Kuroko-Senpaille, mimi-chan and ailing-chan, Grace, lilmymyshem, silver woman, Rinfantasy, animexoxo21, R3iga1004, Ageha Yume, Evilrelena, Shadow of the Moon555, Shino Kirito Phantom, belncaz, reginefrance04, siscarilia, Jay Dawn, mousekid, TheAlmightyMuffin, AsunaxxXx, emilie. fiil. thomsem, kanade. akemi and the two Guests! Arigato na! n.n**

 **Not forgetting my dear readers who had faved and followed this imperfect story of mine, hope you guys will stick to the end!** **:')**

 **Thank you, thank you so much for your endless support. *bows gratefully***

 **Starting on a new arc in chapter 20, hope you guys enjoy! :3**

 **Special thanks again to my friend, reginefrance04 for helping me out with this chappie! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Ferocious Tiger**

 **A few days prior...**

Both Akashi and Kuroko were sitting side by side on the front porch while enjoying the evening breeze with a cup of green tea and a plate of crispy senbei. The two of them were also wearing Japanese traditional clothes, the redhead a black yukata while the bluenette a dark blue one. It was such a peaceful evening, free from any unwanted noise pollution such as in the hustling and bustling city nowadays. Only the rustling of leaves, the singing of crickets and humming of birds could be heard once in a while.

Then, the shorter male broke the silence with a request, "Akashi-kun, please teach me how to be stronger."

Meanwhile, Akashi did not utter a single word and continued sipping his hot tea slowly.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko's eyes shone bright with a burning determination. He did not want anyone to be hurt because of him again. The bluenette wanted to be strong enough to be able to protect himself and to fend off the relentless preying youkais on his own. If someone were to die for his sake without him doing anything, he could never face them in the afterlife. That was just to show how strong he felt in all these. And he knew that Akashi-kun would respect his decision.

"I am a medium after all. I am now your other soul. Please, I do not wish to see you hurt again." The bluenette spoke softly, conveying his honest feelings to the redhaired exorcist.

Akashi let out an audible sigh before setting his cup down gently. "I knew you were going to bring this up sooner or later. And you won't accept no as an answer, will you?" Heterochromatic eyes were fixated into light blue ones. The two of them engaged into a silent staring contest before the redhead finally gave in. "Training will be harsh so you best be prepare, Tetsuya."

The bluenette instantly brightened up and bowed gratefully, "Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

"Can I have my reward?" The redhead shut his eyes and closed in for a kiss, waiting for the other boy's response. Kuroko stared at the handsome face in front of him for quite some time before an idea floated in his mind. "Hai." He leaned closer to the red haired exorcist and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. Akashi blinked his eyes open with an expression that screamed, 'That's all?'

"Hehe...!"

The bluenette could not suppress his laughter at the sight of the redhead's dumbfounded face and was helplessly drowned into a fit of giggles. Before this he was flabbergasted, now Akashi was simply stunned by the most amazing sight in front of him. Kuroko Tetsuya, the ever so emotionless boy that lacked facial expressions was now...laughing?

With the last bit of his rationality gone, the redhead swiftly pushed the giggling teal haired boy down onto the wooden floor, capturing the thin wrists into his hands. "Ah. Is Akashi-kun angry?" The bluenette returned to his devoid of emotions face, but now pink hue dusted his pale cheeks. "Me, with you? Never." The redhead chuckled as he answered smoothly and kissed the sky blue-eyed's nose.

 _Rustle. Rustle._

The bushes near the pond of carps rustled restlessly even without the wind blowing. Akashi eyed the green shrubs from the corner of his eyes before letting out a tired sigh. How long were they going to keep this up? What's a man have to do to get some privacy? He decided to ignore the distracting noise and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down the bluenette's collar bone. The smaller boy gasped in pleasure.

When suddenly, _ **"Nyaa~~~an!"**_

"O-oh, a cat..?" Kuroko flinched and reopened his eyes in a surprise.

Akashi gritted his teeth in irritation. "Daiki, Ryouta. Mind telling me what are you two doing in those bushes? And Ryouta, don't pretend to be a cat."

"Ehehe~ Aominecchi, looks like we've been discovered~" A yellow head popped out of the bushes with a sheepish grin.

"Told ya to stop squirming like a worm, Kise! And what kinda cat sounded like a porno actress?!" Another head with dark blue hair appeared agitatedly from the ball of leaves.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me! It's your fault for rubbing your-!" Both of the youkai jolted in fear as they sensed a murderous aura ten times as strong as ever emanated from their scary leader.

"And don't think I didn't notice you're hiding in the pond, Shintarou." The calm water started to bubble and a green Kappa emerged onto the surface. "Exceptional senses as ever, Akashi." The greenhead kept a stoic face albeit guilty from eavesdropping.

"Atsushi now, stop disguising as a tree." The redhead laid eyes on a very unusual purple tree that stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the trees. "Eh~ I was found out too? I thought my disguise was perfect~" The Oni pouted with a disappointed look on his face.

Kuroko's face remained as blank as ever when he sat up, not noticing the yukata collar had slided down his left shoulder, exposing his milky white skin. "Is everyone playing some kind of a game?" He asked innocently. The Miracles sweatdropped, astounded by the bluenette's pureness or oblivion or just both.

Akashi quickly fixed the collar back into place and sighed for the umpteenth time. "Tetsuya, you can be so oblivious at times."

"Eh?" The bluenette blinked cluelessly. "Really?"

"Really." Everyone answered spontaneously.

* * *

It was a short but hellish day for the GoMs. One could guess why in an instant, judging by the pissed off look of a certain redhead called Akashi Seijuurou. The four eavesdroppers who had been caught redhanded were now sitting on their knees in front of their small but fierce leader. After what seemed like a parent reprimanding his misbehaved children for hours, the redhead finally heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Enough of this for now. Good timing. We shall begin with Tetsuya's training tomorrow. Each of you will be designated a different task to assist him." Akashi stared down at the four with a 'its-all-thanks-to-Tetsuya-that-all-of-you-are-still-alive-today' look. "Since I have an unpleasant meeting to attend to tomorrow..." He trailed off.

Such peaceful day it was, Kuroko mused to himself, watching the rainbow coloured heads from the porch. Above all, summer break would end in a few days ahead. The sky blue head suddenly thought of someone he had not contacted for so long. A childhood friend of his who had moved to America when he was younger. The bluenette owed his life to that precious friend of his and hoped to see him again in the future.

'Ah, school will start soon. I wonder if Kagami-kun is doing well over there?'

Kuroko stared into the stretch of reddish orange sky above him in bliss, ever so grateful to be blessed with kind people and now youkai alike around him.

* * *

A very tall and muscular guy was walking down an airplane with a big backpack on his back. The teenager had two shades of red and dark red hair which was spiky and had a unique pair of eyebrows that splitted into two like a 'V' shape. His sharp eyes the colour of carmine red with an intense glare of a ferocious tiger. He was fiddling with a silver ring attached to a chain necklace around his neck in a happy expression.

"Kuroko would be so surprised. How's that chibi doing anyway?" A wide nostalgic smile plastered on the teen's face. "Don't tell me he's still being chased by those weaklings..." He fumed in anger at the thought of countless persistent youkai that kept on pestering his dear friend. Kuroko was not their emergency food supply dammit.

Kagami Taiga lived in Japan until he was eight then he moved to America due to his father's work. Kuroko Tetsuya was Kagami's childhood friend and someone whom he treated as his own family ever since he saved the troubled bluenette's life once. He was one of the very few people who knew about Kuroko's ability in seeing youkais and also his struggles with them.

In fact, Kagami was one of the few people Kuroko knew who shared the same view of the world as him. The tall redhead could also see spirits and would always give advice/tips on how to counter or escape from various types of youkai.

Even though they lived a thousand miles away from each other, the two did not failed to keep in touch through mails and postcards since the bluenette didn't own a handphone up until now (yeah he was just too nice to ask for one from his grandma). But lately, the sky blue haired teen haven't been replying his letters. The tall redhead shrugged it off thinking maybe his friend was just too busy.

'Vzzt... vzzt...'

A vibration sound could be heard from the pocket of Kagami's jeans. He took his smartphone out and saw an incoming call with a caller ID: _Himuro Tatsuya._ Kagami instantly picked up the call with a grin. "Yo, Tatsuya!" A light chuckle could be heard from the other end. A young man's smooth voice greeted the redhead warmly, "Hey, Taiga. Did you arrive in Japan already?" Kagami replied with a 'Yeah, just now.' Both of them were conversing comfortably in fluent English.

Himuro Tatsuya was Kagami's big brother slash rival in basketball back in America. The half Japanese half American man who was a year older than Kagami had silky black hair with bangs covering his left eye and a mole under his right eye. He was a calm and collected man who would always be there to pacify any fights involving the hotheaded little brother of his.

Kagami fiddled with the silver ring again, the ring that symbolised their relationship as brothers. He smiled fondly in remembrance of how they first met in America, how accepting the raven haired man was towards him and how they first bought the two identical rings, one for each, from a trinket vendor by the street. Kagami looked up to Himuro greatly as a reliable older brother and would always poured out his problems to the older guy.

"So, did you meet up with Kuroko-kun yet?" Himuro asked with a piqued interest. He constantly heard about a spiritually gifted boy from Japan with the ability to see youkai and other unearthly beings despite being so young from none other than Kagami. His little brother was so fond of the childhood friend whom he had not met for eight long years.

"I'm gonna give him a surprise visit. Bet he'll be super shocked, huh?" Kagami answered with a mischievous smirk. From the other end, he could hear the other sighed with a smile. "Just remember to be extra careful, okay? Who knows if something like that past incident will happen again?" Himuro warned the returnee in a worry tone.

Kagami replied assuringly, "Yeah, got it so don't worry! I'm pretty strong too y'know?" The two exchanged words for the next ten minutes before finally said their goodbyes.

Kagami slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket and let his mind wandered into an old memory.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago, on a summery night...**_

 _Kuroko, aged eight, was running for his life as usual from a weird creature unseen by other humans. "Please don't chase after me..!" The little boy wheezed in exhaustion as a big and scary-looking head rolled off the ground towards him at great speed. One of its eyes was dislodged from the eye socket and dangled grossly by the vein. Its slimy purplish tongue shot out of its mouth like that of a gecko's trying to catch its escaping prey. The small bluenette bit his lips to surpress a scream from coming out everytime the tongue grazed him from behind._

 _By the time he managed to shake off the scary head monster, he was in an unfamiliar place. All around him were nothing but a land of grassy field. And the sun had long since set down behind the horizon. His heart started to beat erratically. 'I have to get home quickly. Grandmother, help me.' Tears starting to well up his sky blue orbs._

 _"My, my, what a tasty looking human child. Ah, I mean.. are you okay, little one?" A woman dressed in a green blouse with long white skirt approached the unsuspecting boy. "What are you doing here at this time of the day? Let's go home, hmm?" The smiling woman held out her hand to the little boy._

 _'A human!' Young Kuroko cheered internally. 'I'm safe!' "O-okay." He took the hand shakily, too relieved to notice how cold and clammy the woman's hand was. Or how strangely long her nails were._

 _After walking for some time, sky blue eyes accidentally caught sight of something red on the woman's skirt. Blood stain? "Onee-san, why are you bleeding?" The bluenette instantly froze, the truth finally dawned on him conclusively. The blood wasn't hers. It's human blood she used to cover her scent. She was a youkai..! His heart pumped harder and harder, he was now trembling like a newborn lamb. Panic evident in his crystal blue eyes._

 _An eerie smile crept across the woman's face as she grew long sharp fangs. "Ah, was I exposed already? Guys, I brought a very delicious midnight snack for us~" As if on cue, devilish pairs of red eyes glowed in the dark, surrounding the quivering boy. It was a trap. He was lured into a den of youkais. He was going to die. Kuroko felt nauseous all of the sudden, the thick miasma infiltrated his respiratory system, making it hard for him to breathe._

 _About ten hideous youkais came out of their hiding and loomed nearer the sky blue eyed boy. "He's a rare one, a child so young but possesses a massive spiritual energy." A youkai was eyeing the boy with a watery mouth, "Yes, yes. What a tempting smell. I wanna drink his delicious blood..!" Another youkai interjected, "We should cut off his legs first, that way he can't run away from us." All of them snickered in agreement._

 _"N-no..!" A large hairy hand grabbed hold of one of his legs and dangled him in the air while another scythe-looking arm was just about to swing over his legs when a ball of fire suddenly launched towards the two youkais, effectively killing them. The little bluenette fell to the ground, perplexed with the current situation. Screams and gurgling noises could be heard all around him and in between, he could hear a very loud growling like that of a wild beast._

 _Just then, a mystical tiger burning in deep red flames landed in front of the stunned boy. It glanced towards the trembling boy momentarily before growling fiercely at the remaining youkais who were scampering around in fright. "W-what's a majestic being doing here?! We must escape..! Hurry..!" The man-eating youkais wasted no time to escape and by seconds every one of them disappeared leaving their prey guarded by the tiger._

 _'This boy carries something special in him. Something that will soon be sought by evil and greedy beings. He is the one I must protect.' The tiger approached the boy slowly but his presence was simply rejected by the terrified boy right away._

 _"Please go away! Just go away already..! What do you want from me?!" Young Kuroko shut his eyes tight and exclaimed with that tiny voice of his, never wanting to see these inexplicably horrifying beings ever again. Sniffles and sobs escaped from the boy's mouth and he began to weep like the little child he was. "Please..hic! G-go away! Hic! I d-don't want to see these things anymore..."_

 _The fiery tiger hesitantly backed away from the crying boy, unsure of what to do. It had only wanted to help the small defenseless boy. Only wanted to protect him. With its ears and tail hung low in a dejected manner, it leaped into the tall grasses and disappeared from view._

 _Not long after, a young boy with dark red hair appeared from the same field of grasses and was running towards the crouching bluenette. "Oiii! Are you alright?" Kuroko flinched and scuttled backwards, already too traumatised and frightened for the day. Was it a real human this time? Or a disguised youkai again? "Don't come closer..!"_

 _"Daijoubu! I'm a human, trust me! Let's get outta here!" Flaming red eyes looked into baby blue ones determinedly and grabbed the small hand before running out of the grassy field until they reached the neighbourhood. The two of them panted slightly after the run. "Hora, we got away from them!" The taller boy laughed gladly, wiping away beads of sweat on his face._

 _The small bluenette finally relaxed his tensed shoulders but cried silently once more, his lithe body still trembling in fear. The other boy ruffled his hair awkwardly but soothingly. "There, there. You're safe now. We got away from those scary things already. Hey, what's your name?" The red haired boy with the funny looking eyebrows lightened up the atmosphere with his outgoing personality._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya..." A meek voice answered in return._

 _"Nice to meetcha, Kuroko! I'm Kagami Taiga!" The red-haired boy grinned widely, enough to calm the bluenette down. He was really a human. Not a youkai, but a kind, helpful human. "Nice to meet you too, Kagami-kun." The smaller boy finally smiled._

* * *

Kagami grinned nostagically. "You don't need to know what I really am, Kuroko. I just don't want you to turn away from me again." The tall redhead continued walking to the one place he longed to be.

"Ah, Kagami-kun is that you?" A woman's voice cheerfully greeted from behind him.

Kagami turned around and saw a young woman with short light brown hair waving at him enthusiastically. "Riko...uhh... -san?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, sorry for the late update! I had a problem with my account on FanFiction website and haven't been able to log into my account for days due to some server errors. Hope they'll fix up the site soon~ ToT**

 **At last, Kagami and Himuro finally make their debut~ I failed to insert the Seirin guys in here but they'll appear in the next one, okay? And Takao too if I'm not too lazy mueheheh *slaps self***

 **Translations:**

 **senbei - rice crackers (yum yum~)**

 **hai - yes**

 **chibi - midget**

 **onee-san - sister (not necessarily family, a name to call a female few years older than you)**

 **daijoubu - it's alright**

 **hora - look**

 **Feel free to ask me anything regarding the story or characters, just leave a review or you can directly PM me, promise I won't bite lols xD**

 **Till next time then. :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Past and Future

**A/N: Hello again~ firstly, thank you so so much for the favs, follows and reviews! *glomps everyone from the screen* You guys made my day as usual xD**

 **Shiro: I'm dedicating this chapter to my newfound friend, reginefrance04! Happy belated birthday, regine-chan! Credits to her for the wonderful ideas and suggestions too~ \\(^w^)/**

 **Also, a million thanks to my dearest followers: 2Kay7, A Light That Loves Writing, Ageha Yume, Akakurolov4evr, Akakuro Hana, Akakuro Seiya, AkashiSeijuro105, AkemiMizuki, Alaskapuppy, Anki, Another observer of the world, AsunaxxXx, AyakiStory, Blukang Blarak, Booklover9477, Caseo, Chisato Morohiko, Elemental Nikki, Eru-time, Giggles217, Harukaze Sora, HeteroChromium, Hinasukichan, InuyashaVampire Knight, Iza Seitsuna, Jay Dawn, KazueHiromi, KillerCali02, Kuroko-Chan, Kuroko-Senpaille, KyuuKyuuMoo, L'uke-chan, Lilac-and-Teal, LostInMind93, Mafuyu Mia, Magnolia , MayNoYuki, Melody Yuna, Moonphantoma, Moonpuzzle, Naveesha, Pendraco, PennyBlu, PureProtagonist, Renkou-Tachii, Rin1730 , RinFantasy, SaM-nya, ShinseiShinwa, Shiro-chan1827, Shyee, SisterFreaks, Sustaitasister, SwedishDiva, Tehetehe, The-fujoshi-in-me, TheAlmightyMuffin, The Cruel Maiden, The Invisible King, Umi-Uma, VandQ, Ventus286, WhytLynx, Winfox, XXRUKAXX, Yaoipink16, YatogamiKushina, YuiSamaMikaze, Yuki-Hime-Aren-Walker, Yuu Hoshimura, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, baedaefeeeeels, belncaz, bookimp, chrissy23, defla, derpyme, dnvan-tuckr, emilie. fiil. thomsen, fanlover18, galia. 78, gloria. akowuah, hannefm, hikarusherizawa, iAddiction, iZUMi0715, kanade. akemi, kiramoriyabu, kkfyfe47, kurolover00, kurolovers, layla. nguyen200, lilmymyshem, melyco, miachi13, mimi-chan and ailing-chan, misachan360, miss quiet27, morukyuu, mousekid, mywinterwolf, notginnyweasley, pinkprincesa13, reginefrance04, sailormoon85, shuzo101, silver woman, siscarilia, soundlessAria, sozoushiyouXD, swaggityswaggeritserenjaeger, tomato freak, vanilla Pen, verday, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, yunyunann, zephyrea, zoedapoey**

 **Another round of thanks to those who left favs: 2Kay7, 10samantha242, A Light That Loves Writing, Akakurolov4evr, Akakuro Hana, Akakuro Seiya, AkashiSeijuro105, Akehoshi Yuuki, Alina 'AK47reloaded, Anki, Another observer of the world, Archille246, AsunaxxXx, AyakiStory, Blukang Barak, Cheshire ShiroNeko, Chisato Morohiko, Eikos Kyris, Eru-time, FFffJK, Giggles217, Harukaze Sora, HeteroChromium, Hinasukichan, Ice Cream Kari, InuyashaVampire Knight, Iza Seitsuna, JaViiKn, Jay Dawn, KatCurl6, KillerCali02, Kuroko-Chan, Lilac-and-Teal, Mafuyu Mia, Magnolia , May Angelf, Melody Yuna, Myouki Kuroki, Naveesha, PennyBlu, PureProtagonist, Quicksilver161, Renkou-Tachii, SasukoUchmaki2012, Shadow of the Moon555, ShinseiShinwa, Sustaitasister, SwedishDiva, The-fujoshi-in-me, TheAlmightyMuffin, The weasel is MINE XP, Umi-Uma, Valentina1998, Von nee-chan, XXRUKAXX, YatogamiKushina, YuiSamaMikaze, ZeroShadez, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, bleachgirl1, emilie. fiil. thomsen, fanlover18, gloria. akowuah, iZUMi0715, khamille. laus1995, kkfyfe47, kurolover00, kurolovers, layla. nguyen200, lilmymyshem, miachi13, mousekid, pinkprincesa13, reginefrance04, sailormoon, satanic penguin, shirobara1, shuzo101, siscarilia, soleu, sozoushiyouXD, swaggityswaggeritserenjaeger, vanilla Pen, verday, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, zoedapoey**

 **And of course a thousand thanks to you who are reading this fic right now! *hugs***

 **Seriously you guys are the best :')**

 **Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Past and Future**

Akashi opened his eyes just before the digital clock on the desk hit 6.00 AM. He removed himself from the bed in great stealth, careful not to wake the powder blue haired boy who was still sound asleep.

After briefly washing up, the exorcist buttoned up a dark long sleeved shirt over his toned body and slipped into a black coat afterwards. The redhead gently tousled his lover's ridiculous bedhair and captured the other's lips tenderly. "...ehm..." Feeling the bluenette stirred slightly in his sleep, Akashi carefully but reluctantly pulled his hand away from the soft strands of light blue hair, not wanting to disturb his lover's slumber.

Somehow, he felt strangely nostalgic whenever he looked into those crystal blue eyes of Kuroko. As if he had longed for his gaze, touch and taste for an awful long, long time. 'Now that he's mine, I shall never let anyone or anything take him away from me.' He was becoming more and more of a romanticist nowadays, wasn't he? That definitely did not fit his character of a cold and ruthless exorcist he was.

But, Akashi couldn't care less.

The young exorcist quietly exited the door to find a certain green head waiting for him outside of his bedroom. Midorima was holding a penknife in his left hand since it was his lucky item for the day. "Akashi, Sagittarius is in last place today according to Oha-Asa. May I remind you it'd be best if you bring your lucky item to the meeting today. A maneki neko." The water spirit spoke in a serious tone. He strongly believed that the redhead needed as much as luck he could get to compensate for his bad luck on that day.

"Shintarou, you know I don't believe in such things. Let us be on our way now." Akashi nodded towards the Kappa tersely.

"Very well then." Midorima habitually fixed the black-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

The two of them got into a black limousine owned by the Akashi family and were driven to a secluded area in the mountains, far from civilization. They were now heading for an annual meeting among exorcists and mediums.

Every year, all of the high levelled exorcists from distinguished families are gathered in one place to exchange information as well as to trade their youkai familliars and magic spells/talismans used in exorcising, finding new clients or targets and also forming alliances between families with a common goal.

* * *

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya, come back here this instance!" A voice echoed inside of the Akashi mansion in a commanding tone._

 _"Ha! Make me~" A playful voice answered back._

 _"It's just a little trim! I promise it won't hurt!"_

 _"No way~ I told you I don't like anyone touching my hair!"_

 _Tetsuya could be seen running away from the irritated redhead who had been chasing him for half an hour already, carrying in his hand a pair of red scissors. They had an important meeting tonight with heads of exorcist families and Seijuurou had to at least make the stubborn bluenette's appearance presentable._

 _The long haired bluenette sneakily hid himself inside an unused guest room on the second floor. He panted slightly after locking the door from the inside._

 _Why... why did anyone bother creating a tool which looked like a pair of knives joined together resembling that scary shear he saw the gardener use? Tetsuya shuddered at the thought of having the sharp metal running through his light blue hair. No way. Not even Seijuurou could make him surrender. Just no. He shook his head in disagreement._

 _Almost immediately, the bluenette realised he was not alone in the room he just entered. This presence felt like a youkai..! Tetsuya eyes wandered around the room carefully when he spotted something black at the corner of his eyes. A ball of black feathers perched on a wooden armchair. Sky blue eyes scanned the object with interest. The dark silky feathers looked so beautiful and captivating._

 _I want to touch it. Even if it's a youkai, dangerous or not. The bluenette's conscience in the end was overpowered by his reckless desire._

 _Unfortunately, the beautiful but defiant bluehead was not one to heed the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat'. He brazenly held out his slender fingers and lightly touched a feather. In an instant, the feathery ball unfurled and underneath it revealed a tan skinned person with short navy blue hair and a black beak as his mouth. It was a Tengu! The said youkai spread out his two black wings at full strength while yawning sleepily._

 _The startled man staggered backwards due to the strong wind and accidentally hit the window behind him. The paper window was easily torn open by Tetsuya's weight and the poor bluenette was soon falling from the second floor. "Ah-!"_

 _"Huh? Oi, you!?" The sound of paper shredding completely woke the Tengu up and he caught sight of the falling human before swiftly flew out of the broken window at full speed. The tanned youkai managed to scoop the bluenette seconds before he hit the hard ground. "Gotcha! What the hell were you thinking jumping out of the window like that? Are you suicidal or something?!"_

 _"It's_ _ **your**_ _darn fault for surprising me like that!" Tetsuya grudgingly yanked one of the tanned youkai's wings causing the Tengu to lose balance and soon both of them pummelled to the ground._

 _ **THUD!**_

 _"Crazy bastard! Are you trying to get both of us killed?!" The tanned youkai bellowed angrily at the blue haired man._

 _"Well, we die when we die." Tetsuya deadpanned._

 _"You cheeky little brat... lemme kill you right now and then." Came the irritated reply as the Tengu conjured out his large sharp spear and aimed it towards the fearless man._

 _Tetsuya simply huffed tiredly and tried to stand on his feet when he felt an indescribable pain on his right leg. "Ow!" The bluenette helplessly dropped to the ground once more. This is bad, his ankle seemed to be fractured. And now he had to face this spear-wielding madman in front of him._

 _Maybe getting a haircut from Seijuurou didn't sounded so bad after all._

 _"Heh, stay there and let me slice you up nicely." A malicious smirk formed on the Tengu's lips. The black winged youkai laughed evilly as he swung his weapon towards the bluenette at maximum speed._

 _ **Splash!**_

 _"Gyaah?!"_

 _A waterball hit the Tengu directly in the face. The sharp point of the spear was stopped by a giant hand just before it slashed through Tetsuya's neck. The bluenette stared silently at the two new presences who walked past him towards the jerk of a Tengu that just intended to kill him._

 _'A Kappa and an Oni, aren't they?'_

 _"Aomine, I've been searching for you and all this time you were going around killing innocent humans_ _ **again**_ _?" Cold emerald eyes glared down the deep blue ones whose face was now wet with water. "Dammit, Midorima. You didn't have to drench me with that lame waterball of yours though!" The Tengu furiously wiped the droplets of water on his face with the back of his hand._

 _"Uwa, Mine-chin~ Is bullying the weak that fun~?" The tall purple haired youkai who was stuffing himself with a mochi patted the Tengu's head with his oversized hand before adding menacingly, "Aka-chin ordered me to crush you if you ever kill randomly again. I'll crush_ _ **even you**_ _, Mine-chin."_

 _"Tsk! Fine, I get it already!" The fuming tanned youkai slapped the Oni's hand away from his head. He then turned his head towards the bluenette still sitting on the ground, "You! What's your name? I wouldn't be in this bloody mess if it weren't for you, pipsqueak."_

 _"Says the youkai who just tried to behead me!" Tetsuya could feel his blood boiling. What the heck was wrong with this winged youkai?! Just because he's a little bit tall and muscular than he was. Yeah, he'll admit having an inferiority complex regarding his body size._

 _"Why you shitty brat...!" The navy blue haired youkai snarled back._

 _"Cocky jerk!" The bluenette replied in an equally loud voice._

 _"I've been meaning to ask, but why are you not afraid of us, human?" Midorima or whatever his name was, suddenly asked the sky blue eyed man right before he engage into a bantering war with the Tengu._

 _"I'm used to it. Seeing and being chased by your kind, that is." Tetsuya said in an indifferent tone, looking so distant all of a sudden._

 _The Tengu, Aomine presumably, looked a bit taken aback by his revelation. Well, it wasn't a secret anyway. "Ehh~" The Oni hummed but kept on chewing the round colourful mochis from a paperbag he was holding. "Don't you hate us then?" The Kappa continued questioning the bluenette, his interest somehow piqued._

 _The three of them looked at Tetsuya expectantly, and almost patiently waiting for his answer._

 _Are they that eager to hear whatever reasons he might gave them? Why do they even care about a meager opinion from a nobody and unwanted person like him? Plus, the bluenette had always hated youkais for constantly making him run in fear for his life._

 _But if it weren't for them, then he might never would have met Seijuurou. If it weren't for them, then he would still be an outcast. And if it weren't for them, he would still be all alone._

 _"No, of course not. You guys made my life much more colourful after all!" Tetsuya said sincerely with a sweet smile. These lot didn't seemed like bad guys anyway (sans that barbaric Tengu of course)._

 _The three youkais gaped in awe as they witnessed the beautiful human laughed softly. He was displaying something rare in humans. Sincerity. Honesty. He was also the first human to have said anything like that to them. They were in fact affected by his words. Deeply._

 _"Ah, Kuroko I finally found- wait, guys? What are you all doing here?" A smooth but exhausted voice could be heard from behind them._

 _"Akashi/Aka-chin." The three youkais searched for a suitable explanation but found none so they decided to just keep quiet._

 _Crap! It was Seijuurou. Tetsuya slowly turned his head towards the redhead with a sheepish smile. "Seijuurou.. sorry." The exorcist frowned slightly after deducing the current situation before flicking the bluenette's forehead with his index finger. "This is what will happen if you don't listen to me."_

 _"...ow." The sky blue eyed man winced in pain and pouted sulkily. 'Darn, he can be so strict sometimes.'_

 _Seijuurou instantly crouched in front of Tetsuya afterwards. "Get on."_

 _"Huh..?"_

 _"You can't walk on your own, right? Hurry up and get on." The red haired man eyed Tetsuya's swollen ankle with a knowing look. "Or there's always the bridal hold-" The bluenette immediately latched himself onto the redhead's back. No way he's going to be carried like a princess again. And especially not in front of these youkais. He'd die out of shame first._

 _Then, he heard a snicker from none other than the Tengu, an awkward cough from the Kappa and something that sounded like 'Uwaa~ Aka-chin's so nice~' from the Oni._

 _"Now, now. Don't go teasing Kuroko so much, you three. Let's skip the introduction for later. Midorima, can you come with me? Kuroko needs treatment." Seijuurou walked ahead carrying the red faced bluenette behind him who was hiding his blushy face at the crook of his neck. Kuroko could be so cute at times, he chuckled to himself._

 _All of them walked back towards the mansion in a comfortable silence._

* * *

Kuroko woke up shortly after. He had been dreaming again. And this time Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun were in the dream. But something told him that that was not just a mere dream but a short clip of the past. Whose memories were those then? Could it be they were his own? Impossible. Ah, he wondered why the nine-tailed fox was not in the dream just now. Maybe they'll meet up later, considering the knowledge that Kise-kun joined the GoMs later than everyone else if the past and future were truly correlated.

"Akashi-kun?" He noticed the other side of the bed was now empty. The redhead had already left. "You could at least wake me up before you go..." Kuroko pouted and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Nowadays, he was so used to having the red haired boy by his side, it felt like a part of him was incomplete whenever the other was not around. He didn't knew since when he started yearning for Akashi's gentle touches if given chance. The bluenette even felt that he had longed to be with Akashi for a very, very long time now. It felt like a dream come true honestly. "I don't know about you but I hope we'll always be together from now on, Akashi-kun." A blissful smile settled on his face.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Oi, Tetsu you awake? It's time for practice!" The bedroom door swung open shortly after. There stood the tanned youkai by the door as Kuroko sat up on his bed. "Aomine-kun?"

"Pfft hahaha! Your hair...! It's so ridiculous!" The Tengu continued chortling out loud while ruffling the wild sky blue hair affectionately. Kuroko sighed with a small pout. "Mou, you're laughing too much, Aomine-kun." Then, he examined the black winged youkai in silence. If he didn't knew any better, he'd say that the Tengu in front of him and the one in his dream just now were two completely different persons. But, Kuroko somehow knew that wasn't the case.

"Hurry up and get ready, sleepyhead. I'll wait downstairs." Aomine grinned.

"Okay." Kuroko nodded and smiled warmly at his friend.

* * *

"O-oi, Riko-san! Where the hell are you taking me, huh?" Kagami choked his words out as he was pulled by the collar by the small brunette with unbelievably superhuman strength.

"Ii kara, ii kara! Just follow me already!" Aida Riko was one of the founders of the Seirin Family, a new group of exorcists unrelated by blood with the purpose of saving both humans' and youkais' lives in need. Right now, both of them were walking past an old abandoned district where suspicious humans and malicious spirits alike were lurking around the corner.

"Teppei and Hyuuga-kun are carrying a secret mission outside of Tokyo today. Everyone else is busy with our clients' requests and all. Thank goodness I found you, Kagami-kun! Then I won't be going to that gloomy place alone, teehee~" Riko explained in one go while still pulling the reluctant red haired teen.

Kagami stopped abruptly. "Just lemme go already! Uhh, -dasai." The carmine eyed boy had trouble adjusting to the senpai-kouhai relationship. Why were the Japanese so particular about a year or two age difference?

"What's that, keigo?" Riko asked in a deadpan expression.

Kagami shrugged. He just had a bad, bad feeling about the place they're heading to. "I don't wanna go! I have someone I need to meet first!"

Riko sighed exaggeratedly. "But, we're already here!" Right in front of them was an invisible-like gateway guarded by two scary-looking youkais. Kagami let out a low growl in defense but was roughly nudged by the brunette.

"Entry pass." The youkai's voice was coarse and deep.

"Oh, right. It should be... ah, here!" Riko rummaged through her gray handbag and pulled out a small piece of wood with the family name and crest on it, decorated with a black and red ribbon at one end. Each head of the exorcist family will be entrusted with the plaque special for verification when attending secret meetings such as this one.

One of the youkais briefly inspected the wooden plaque and proceeded in activating the entrance to the meeting place. A double door suddenly appeared in front of them before opening with a loud creak. "You may enter."

Riko gleefully skipped through the door with Kagami tagging behind. The place was swarming with youkais and other strong presences. He could sense a foreboding. Something would happen soon. 'Wait just a bit, Kuroko. I'll come and get you soon.'

* * *

"Shintarou, did you say the Hanamiya family will attend today's gathering as well?" Akashi asked, looking slightly bored as they sauntered towards the main hall.

The Kappa gave a quick nod, "Yes. And according to Momoi's trusted network, the current head, Hanamiya Makoto, will be having a secret meeting today with other infamous groups nanodayo."

Akashi lifted an eyebrow. "What for?"

"The Phantom Heart. Sooner or later they will discover him, Akashi." Midorima fiddled with his lucky item of the day.

The two of them looked deep in thought for a while before the redhead finally spoke, "It is inevitable. I will have Tetsuya master his control of the Phantom Heart by the end of this week."

"But, won't that be too much of a strain to Kuroko's body?" The Kappa sounded displeased, or worried even.

"I've decided, Shintarou. He'll.."

"Mind if I join your conversation?" A saucy voice interrupted the leader of Miracles from finishing his sentence.

Both Akashi and Midorima immediately glanced up towards the owner of such voice. A tall, broad-build male their age was smirking impertinently at them with both of his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. Was he eavesdropping? How come they didn't even realised his presence until now?

"I'm interested to hear more about the person you just mentioned." He continued, giving off a very powerful aura.

Akashi coolly stared at the stranger before he swiftly snatched the penknife from the Kappa's hand.

"Oi, Akashi what are you-" Midorima looked alarmed. He had an inkling of what would happen next.

"A test." The shorter redhead flipped the knife open and sliced through the air towards the taller boy's face in a split second.

"Woah?!" Kagami barely dodged the sudden assault, a thin line of red slowly appeared on his left cheek. "The hell's your problem..?!"

"Shouldn't that be my question instead, Mr. Stranger? Or should I say, Hi no Kagutsuchi..?" Heterochromatic eyes leered into dark red ones.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Maneki neko - lucky cat**

 **Ii kara - Enough with it (or something that sounds like 'Alright, alright!')**

 **dasai - shortened from kudasai (please)**

 **Senpai - senior**

 **Kouhai - junior**

 **Keigo - Formal/Polite speech**

 **Kagutsuchi (** **軻遇突智** **) - Japanese God of Fire. Kagutsuchi's birth, in Japanese mythology, comes at the end of the creation of the world and marks the beginning of death. In this fic, I let Kagami took the form of a fiery tiger rather than the usual human form. I'll explain more in the next chapter :3**

 **A/N: ATTENTION!i!i! Okay, I have a confession to make. Originally, the time frame between the past and present was supposed to be a millennium not century. Since this was supposed to be a reincarnation fic not ancestors-great grandchildren one (which is why I didn't change their names actually). But, I changed it into a century at the last moment to suit the story. But then again, a hundred years seemed too short for both Akashi and Kuroko to be reincarnated, right?**

 **So, I'll be changing the time frame back to a thousand years in the previous chapters or perhaps 500 years seems much more suitable? Do share your opinions and I apologise for such a silly mistake. Dx**

 **Until next chapter! n.n Do fav and follow this fic if you like and don't forget to share your thoughts as usual~ ^3^**

 **And of course I apologise for such a late update! (been so busy with my uni preparations and all, I died over and over again trying to finish this chapter no kidding x_x) I'll try updating a new one per week so please bear with me.. sorry again.. X'(**

 **EDITED: OH MY GOD HOW DID I MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKEEEE... (I was sleep typing or something *cries*) I changed Akashi's horoscope already. Thanks for the heads up guys! (/v\\)**


	22. Chapter 22: Red vs Dark Red

**A/N: Hello everyoneeee~ Ogenki desuka?! First of all, I'm so very sorry for disappearing for about two months! Started uni life recently and it's been hellish for me honestly... Dx**

 **So I won't have enough time to update regularly but of course, I'll do the best as I can~**

 **Thank you so much to my new followers and those who left favs and reviews *offers blueberry pancakes***

 **Warning: Unbetaed, slightly unorganised and all that sh*t lol**

 **Disclaimer: KnB is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Red vs Dark Red**

Akashi cast a deadly glare to the taller of the two. "Lower your gaze, peasant."

"Huh, who died and made you the next dictator?" Kagami's dark red eyes glowed defiantly. Ugh, he stumbled into the least person he wanted to meet. Susano-o. The God of Storm and his own Kagutsuchi were never in a good relationship from the very beginning. An intense rivalry sparked between the two of them ever since they were first created by their forefather, Izanagi.

But, the fact that the most arrogant god ever existed decided to reside inside of a puny kid in front of him, proved that the once fearsome, ruthless God of Storm had indeed mellowed out considerably.

Almost as if he could read what the other was thinking, the smaller redhead swiftly placed his left hand on Kagami's right shoulder and pushed him down to the ground in one push. "Well, well, Kagami Taiga. Strength is not all about size, don't you think? And I said your head is too high. When I say bow, you bow." In a split second, Akashi had the look of a bloodthirsty madman before returning to his calm demeanour once more.

Kagami was brought to the ground in such a short amount of time and at an unbelievable lightning speed, he could only gape in bewilderment. He felt hair-standing chills for a moment there. 'Who the hell is this shitty bastard..?' If he had to describe the person standing in front of him in one word, he'd say the boy was like a coin. The way his personality drastically changed resembled that of two different sides of the coin, only a flip away to alternate between each.

The taller boy finally picked up an oddly familiar scent from the shorter redhead.

"This scent..?"

The returnee jumped back on his feet took a step closer towards the unflinching leader of the GoMs. "Bastard, why do you have his smell on you?!" Kagami grabbed the collar of Akashi's coat in rage, his deep red eyes flashed angrily.

Akashi immediately figured out what had riled up the vessel of the fire god so much. Ah... _Tetsuya's_ scent, was it? His lips slowly played an evil smirk. "Quite a keen sense of smell you have there, Kagami Taiga-kun. I wonder, _whose_ scent were you referring to?" He easily slapped Kagami's hands off of his coat, giving off an aura that practically screamed, _'touch me again and you're dead meat'_.

"You ass-!" Kagami formed a ball of fist, ready to punch the lights out of those conceited dual-coloured eyes.

"That's enough, you two!"

Midorima quickly intervened before a bloody battle between the two gods commenced. "Akashi, I expected you to be a little more mature than this. I apologise in our leader's stead, Kagutsuchi-sama." The greenhead bowed slightly towards the taller redhead after briefly reprimanding his leader's behaviour. The exorcist advertently focused his gaze to somewhere else and made a tongue-click sound.

"Uhh, you don't need to say sorry or anything..." Kagami scratched his right cheek awkwardly. He admitted he was acting a bit childish and temperamental as well.

"Ah, Shin-chan it's that you?!"

A bubbly voice bounced throughout the corridor. Midorima turned his head towards the direction of the voice, his eyes widened a little at the sight of a familliar face. A raven-haired young man was smiling and waving at the Kappa cheerfully from the other end of the corridor.

"Takao..? What are you doing here nodayo?" Midorima looked astonished.

"Running an errand. But man, to think that I really did have a lucky encounter today, Oha-Asa is pretty darn accurate!" Takao Kazunari, a twenty five-year old man, cheerfully laughed as he approached the green haired youkai.

The two redheads eyed the new company in great wariness. This Takao person seemed like an ordinary human through and through. But, something didn't sit quite well with the casual way the black haired man was displaying. It seemed almost too docile on the surface but underneath it lied a silent predator.

Somehow, Midorima looked drained more than usual. He fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. "Rest assured. Takao is actually my patient. And he's a normal human."

"EHH?! Megane-kun here is a doctor?" Kagami squawked in disbelief. To think a prominent figure in the youkai world such as Midorima Shintarou, a member slash sub leader of Generation of Miracles, would actually chose a human-related profession let alone aiding them. Was the rumour of them ruthlessly killing humans as they pleased be wrong?

"Kagami Taiga. I do not know what you've heard about us, but to blindly believe in some baseless rumours proved your incompetency, do you not agree?" Akashi said grimly. He would not stand it if anyone dared to assume his subordinates as nothing but killing machines without properly investigate them first.

Midorima cleared his throat before reassuring his leader, "It's fine, Akashi. We're used to it already."

Takao who was quiet for a while finally groaned in pain and proceeded to pull the greenhead by the arm. "Ah, actually Shin-chan, I don't feel so well today. I know! Let's go to the hospital now~" The Water Deity looked bewildered. "Takao, what nons-"

"Then if you excuse us~" Takao immediately cut off Midorima's sentence and bowed with a grin to both redheads before marching away with the doctor. In seconds, the two of them disappear from their peripheral view. The two Kami vessels slowly relaxed their fighting stances.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, he was fairly amused by the event that had just unfolded before him. It was his first time seeing the Kappa having a hard time dealing with someone other than the GoMs. He was the first one to open up his mouth as he began to walk away, "I had an exhausting day so you'll have to excuse me for now, Kagami Taiga."

An angry vein popped on Kagami's face. "Stop calling me by my full name already, damn Akashi."

The exorcist paid no heed to the taller teen and continued walking when all of a sudden he felt someone standing in front of him.

"Hold it. Where's Kuroko?" Kagami extended an arm to the wall and successfully blocked Akashi's path. Something had happened to Kuroko while he was still in America. And Akashi Seijuurou was somehow involved in it. His instinct told him that he would be able to meet the his bluenette friend only by making this shortie spill the beans.

'Why was his scent mingled with Kuroko's again?'

"I wouldn't know that now, would I?" Came the calm reply from the head of the GoMs. His clear voice reached Kagami's ears confidently. But it was undeniably full of deceits the tiger could easily detect.

"Why you little...!" Kagami huffed in exasperation, his whole body slowly engulfed in the a majestic dark red flame. "That does it... I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FREAKING ASS!"

" _Sigh_. Fine by me, you unrefined beast." Both of Akashi's eyes glowed an alternating colour of ruby and gold as both of them took on a fighting stance once more, the atmosphere suddenly turned tense and heavy.

* * *

"Oi, Takao. Which part of this room looked like a hospital to you?" Midorima remarked, baffled by the current situation he was in right now.

"Ahahaha~ this is getting so interesting! Who do you think will win, Shin-chan?"

"It's _**Dr. Midorima**_ to you nanodayo."

The black-haired man outright ignored the youkai's words and pointed towards the screen showing the two redheads which were about to engage in a battle. He simply found the rivalry between the two most powerful Gods amusing and entertaining.

Currently, both Midorima and his patient were in a CCTV room in which the raven-haired man sneakily dragged the doctor along after putting the guards in that room to sleep with a sleeping gas.

"I thought you said you were unwell nodayo?" Midorima could sense where this was leading too as he fixed his glasses again. His energy would always drain so fast whenever he's near this happy-go-lucky human. But, the green haired youkai found himself unable to leave this reckless human alone. And he still could not comprehend why.

Takao produced an easy laugh yet again. "That was all a lie. I am perfectly healthy, see?" One of the sharp grayish blue eyes winked playfully. Although he was not gifted with a strong spiritual power, Takao could still see youkais and ayakashis. He had a keen sense and a sharp mind so he was able to figure out if one was a human or not. Similarly, he had long found out about Midorima's true identity even though the greenhead had masked his unearthly presence perfectly.

The young man with jet black hair was actually a descendant from a family of omnyoji known to have past relationship with the God of Lightning. Unfortunately, Takao Kazunari was a sickly child since birth and was suffering from an incurable disease that would shorten his lifespan as he grew older. According to the medical analysis, Takao merely had another year to live.

 _'Humans are so fragile.'_ Midorima's glaring face soften as he stared at his patient in an unreadable expression. His mind was slowly invited on a trip down the memory lane.

* * *

 _ **5 years ago...**_

 _A tall bespectacled man slipped into a mid-length white coat and proceeded to fixed his slightly crooked necktie afterwards. Then, he slung a piece of stethoscope around his neck as he strolled out of the locker room towards his office. A green frog porcelain nestled in his left hand, it was his lucky item for the day._

 _"Dr. Midorima, good morning!" A young female nurse cheerfully greeted the greenhead passing by the front desk. Midorima simply gave a small nod and a hum in response. "Ah, please wait for a moment." She skimmed through a stack of medical files before taking out a single file and handed it over to the doctor with a polite smile. "Here is the medical background of the new patient you're in charge of. Well then, have a pleasant day ahead!"_

 _The file exchanged hands and Midorima leafed through the papers absent-mindedly as he continued his way to his office. A quick glance to the picture of the patient. "Takao Kazunari, age 20. Date of birth is November 21st, 19XX. Hn, a Scorpio. Oha-Asa did mentioned that Cancers such as himself would have trouble dealing with Scorpios this morning (trivia but Midorima just couldn't help himself). His illness is..." The Kappa stopped in his track as his green eyes lingered around the name of the disease. "Impossible..."_

 _Clips of a beautiful long black-haired woman played in his numbed mind. A woman he had known a long, long time ago. A woman whom he cherished so much. A woman no longer of this world._

 _In a past he wished to forget._

 _'Shintarou-kun...'_

 _He could never hear that nostalgic voice calling his name so sweetly anymore._

 _The greenhead was too immersed in his thoughts, he barely noticed a young man running towards him at full speed until they bodies collided with one another._

 _In the midst of confusion, Midorima managed to caught hold of the man's wrist before he fell flat on his butt. But unfortunately, his lucky item was sent flying and crashed onto the floor before breaking into a million pieces. 'KEROSUKEEE!' (Midorima's internal scream)_

 _"You're not supposed to run in a hospital nanodayo." The Kappa recovered from his horrified state only to furrow his eyebrows angrily and speak almost too sternly. Ah, it's his bad habit acting up again._

 _A brief exchange of looks took place._

 _"Oww... What is your body made out of? Concrete?" Was the first words that came out of the unknown man whose raven hair was stroked backwards, leaving a few short strands escaping to his gray-blue eyes. No apologetic look or remorseful tone even when he was the one who bumped into him first. But, what intrigued the doctor the most was that there wasn't even a shred of fear in the unknown man's cheeky eyes._

 _Midorima's first impression of the man was: This man was definitely a Scorpio, someone he should stay well away from. Just then, he realised the other person was wearing a very familiar light blue robe. And why did it felt as if he had seen this man before? Of course, the man in the folder! He was that new patient Midorima was in charge of!_

 _"Where did he go?!"_

 _"This way I think!"_

 _Distressed voices could be heard from a short distance behind the man. "Ah, crap! They're already here?!" Without wasting another second, the supposedly on-the-run patient grabbed Midorima by the sleeve and pulled him into a storeroom situated just in front of them._

 _'Click!'_

 _"Wh-What's the meaning of this nodayo?!" The greenhead struggled to free himself from the wall-slamming the shorter man was giving him as soon as he locked the door to the small cramped space full of cleaning equipment._

 _"Shh! Don't move..." A whisper as silent as the night floated into his ears, almost lullaby-like._

 _The once bright bluish eyes turned darker blue. Almost a sapphire blue. Midorima saw a reflection of his deceased lover once more._

 _That soothing voice._

 _Sharp blue eyes._

 _The illness._

 _Was it too much of a coincidence?_

 _"...why are you running away from them?" He finally found his voice to ask._

 _"Eh? You figured it out?" The other man showed a toothy grin._

 _"It's time for your treatment." That came out as a statement, not a question._

 _The other person sighed in exaggeration. "Don't wanna~ not like its going to change the inevitable anyway. And it hurts so much so I'm thinking of skipping the treatment from-" He stopped midway when he finally realised who he was talking to. "Ah, sensei, please keep this a secret~"_

 _'Who are you to decide whether you should live or die?' Midorima frowned._

 _"I mean, why bother wasting money on my treatment when they know I'm gonna-"_

 _'Don't casually joke around about life and death!' Midorima was now absolutely furious._

 _ **'Goodbye, Shintarou-kun... This is the end...'**_

 _"Don't you dare give up on life that easily nanodayo!" Midorima snapped, he was suddenly enraged with that one careless line the other had uttered without a single thought._

 _Takao blinked in a shocked silence. He did not mean to offend the other party nor did he remembered saying wanting to give up on his life or anything. But, the green-haired doctor looked genuinely pissed somehow. Then, something inside of him clicked. The doctor knew of his condition. His bizarre disease._

 _"You... knew..?" His smile slowly disappeared, his cheerful front crumbled. Takao lowered his gaze until his bangs covered his eyes. In a fleeting second, his eyes depicted tiredness and wariness. Emptiness and lifeless._

 _The Kappa turned his head to one side and avoided eye contact. "I was assigned as your personal physician just now nanodayo."_

 _A small laugh erupted inside the small cubical space. "The way you end your sentence is so funny! Are you trying to copy the main character from that popular ninja anime?" The raven-haired man did not bother hiding his mirth as he chuckled effortlessly. "Alrighty! I'm Takao Kazunari, your new patient. Yoroshiku~" He respectfully bowed with a cheerful smile on his face yet again._

 _"Midorima Shintarou. Likewise." Midorima introduced himself in an awkward manner. He had accidentally released his bottled up anger from the past in front of the patient who could already predict the coming of his own death. But, Takao did not seemed to mind his earlier rude remark. Either that or he was just that good at concealing his own feelings._

 _The green-eyed doctor let out a small sigh and went on to pat his 'wild' patient's head. "Don't give up just yet. I'll find a cure to your disease, you can take my word for it nanodayo." He didn't knew why he would even bother afflicting himself with this young man. But, deep down inside though, Midorima believed it was the right decision to make. This time for sure._

 _"Ehe, okay~" With that, Takao finally smiled sincerely. 'What a strange doctor.' He thought to himself. 'But, a kind-hearted, strange doctor.'_

 _"I'll go and take the treatment." Both of them exited the storeroom and walked side by side to the designated room._

* * *

"Prepare yourself, Akashi!" Kagami's whole body was engulfed in dark red flames followed by the growth of very sharp claws and fangs. He became more and more tiger-like even though he was still in his human form. Kagami couldn't help but feel hostile towards the leader of such renowned youkai group, whatever relationship that chibi may have with Kuroko. _Or was it because of the current connection they might had have together?_ An inexplicable dissatisfaction seeped into his heart.

Akashi snickered. "Tell that to _yourself."_ His Emperor Eye was activated in an instant. This time, he'll make sure to completely finish off this thug of a man whatever his past relationship may be with Tetsuya. _Or maybe it was because of the past connection he had with Tetsuya?_ Akashi felt an ever growing uneasiness in his heart whenever he thought about the possibility of them being together in the past.

"Tch."

In a split second, two of the deities lunged towards one another, both ready to strike using their deadly techniques.

"Stop it this instant, both of you!" A high-pitched voice boomed throughout the empty hallway. A brunette suddenly appeared in between the two redheads with her outstretched arms to keep them at bay.

"Ri-riko...san?!" Kagami managed to halt his attack right before his large claws slice through the brunette's throat. Akashi, on the other hand, calmly deactivated his Emperor Eye as he deduced the identity of the female who had just interrupted. She was none other than the second Chief In-command of the Seirin Family, Aida Riko.

"Bad Kagami-kun! Ah, forgive our cat's rudeness, Akashi-san." Riko laughed nervously as she forced the Fire God to bow with her.

"OI?! Am I some kinda pet now?!" Kagami retorted and struggled to free his head from the iron grip of the freakishly strong woman.

Akashi sighed as he straightened up his coat, "No, I apologise for my immature behaviour as well, Aida-san."

Riko then released her grip on Kagami's head and faced the fearsome leader of GoMs with a sweet smile, "Well then, may I suggest a proposition regarding Kuroko Tetsuya, the current wielder of Phantom Heart?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow, he was slightly intrigued with the so-called proposition the Seirin Family had to offer. "Let me hear it out then."

* * *

"Tch, they didn't fight each other after all..." Takao bit his nail in disappointment. "Ah, I'm late! Sorry Shin-chan, gotta run! Or else my boss will kill me!"

"Oi, wait Takao! Explain what-" Midorima tried to stop his patient from leaving but was a bit too slow at grabbing the sleeve.

"See ya, Shin-chan~" Takao waved goodbye to the ever so serious physician.

"It's _**Dr. Midorima**_ nanodayo!"

The greenhead sighed as he watched the cheerful human left the room while whistling a happy tune.

 _'Something's quite off with the way he acts.'_ But, Midorima simply shrugged the thought away with a 'maybe - I'm - just - thinking - too - much'.

Now, how should he deal with the unconscious guards again?

* * *

Five figures could be seen sitting face to face at a large round table in a quiet room. The door swung open loudly and enter a dark-haired man with a goofy smile. "Sorry I'm late~"

Heads turned with a single thing in their minds: the mission?

"Gomen, it was a complete failure~" Takao sheepishly laughed as he admitted the truth.

"Heh, so you failed huh? Useless trash will always be useless." A dark-skinned man with braids directed an insult towards the happy-go-lucky guy.

Takao emitted a very murderous aura whilst flashing a bright wide smile on his face as usual. "You're no better than me, Mr. Meathead."

"What's that, you little shit?!" The other man retorted angrily.

A man with snake-like eyes watched the little squabble unfolding before him in amusement. Watching from the sidelines seemed more fun than being involved in one.

"Ara~ would the two of you stop frowning already? You're gonna get wrinkles, my dear darlings." An effeminate man with medium length hair remarked while attentively powdering his face.

Meanwhile, a spiky-haired man was busy playing with a video game but joined into the conversation anyway, "Don't waste your breath, Reo-nee. Those two are just unpreachable. Ah! I lost~"

A tap on the table brought everyone to a complete silence.

"Now, now. Let's not waste our energy with such trivial things and get on with the discussion." A man with a V-shaped bangs of dead black hair finally spoke up, all the while chuckling sardonically. Hanamiya Makoto. He was the youngest head of the Hanamiya family, well known for his sadistic and mischievous nature albeit possessing high intelligence and was an excellent strategist. His eyebrows were notably thicker on the inside and thinner at the ends. His honey brown eyes made a full inspection of the grim faces in the room before a nasty smirk formed on his lips. "It's time we make our move. Capture the Phantom Heart and make it ours."

The room was immediately filled with snickers and quiet murmurs of evil from everyone. Everyone else except a certain silvery blue eyed man who joined along with a forced laughter.

 _'Forgive me for taking advantage of your kindness, Shin-chan...'_ Takao bit his lower lip, his heart pervaded with mixed feelings.

* * *

"A..aomine-kun... I can't.." Kuroko lied with his face flat on the ground after hours of strength training with the Tengu. He was sweating profusely and breathing irregularly. Never would he thought the tanned youkai to be such a Spartan with his training.

Aomine laughed out loud, "Man, your stamina is so low! I'm amazed how you managed to survive being chased by youkais all this while."

Kuroko half nodded in agreement, "To be honest, I am as well..." He must have been lucky to be able to escape death up until now. But, how long would his luck last? How much longer would he rely on others to protect him and save him all the time? Which brought them back to why he decided to take on this harsh training in the first place.

"Guess I'll go and get you something to drink. Anything else you want?" Aomine stood up from his seating on a tree branch and dusted his robe.

"...vanillashake..?" Kuroko pleaded, nothing else would cheer him up more than the sweet sugary drink he had been craving.

"Heh, a sweet tooth, aren't ya?" Aomine disappeared from view shortly after.

"Kurokooo!"

"Aomine-kun, that was fa-" Sky blue eyes darted towards the caller before widening in slow motion. The person running towards him was...

"Kaga-"

 _Smooch._

A peck on the bluenette's cheek. "Eh? Kagami-kun..?" The shorter of the two lightly touched his cheek, looking as apathetic as ever. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm? Just a _harmless_ greeting we do back in the States."

"We're not Americans, Kagami-kun."

"Don't sweat every single detail! You Japanese need to chill down a bit!"

"You're Japanese too, Kagami-kun."

"Wait, I forgot how hopelessly blunt you are..."

Kagami then ruffled Kuroko's soft blue hair affectionately. "But man, I missed ya Kuroko!"

The bluenette smiled kindly. "Me too. Has Kagami-kun been doing well over there?"

"Yeah, I've never been great. But, you're as puny as ever, huh? Are you eating alright?" Commented the spiky red haired teen, a naughty grin spreading widely across his face.

Kuroko pouted in response to Kagami's remark. "I'm still growing..." He gave a friendly jab to the other's side of the stomach which caused Kagami to wince in pain afterwards, "Hey! Although I miss your jab and all, that still kinda hurts, y'know."

They sat side by side near the garden and chatted on and on for hours which seemed to go by in a flash. Exchanging news and stories. Keeping each other up to date. Laughing at spontaneous jokes. It felt almost surreal.

Kagami-kun had came home to Japan. He really did came back. Kuroko felt a gentle warmth enveloping his heart. He was reminded once again of the fact that he's not alone. Not anymore.

* * *

 _Click!_

Kuroko shut the bedroom door behind him. It was already half past one in the morning. He felt his eyes starting to get heavier by the minute and yawned sleepily while covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Perhaps the after effects of Aomine's training were finally kicking in.

 _ **"Tetsuya."**_

The startled bluenette whipped his head around too fast and almost tripped forward as a result. Luckily, he fell into sturdy arms once more and his face bumped against someone's broad chest.

"A-Akashi-kun..? You surprised me." Kuroko rubbed his poor nose which was now slightly red from the impact.

Akashi snaked his arms around his lover's thin waist. "That was very naughty of you, Tetsuya." The statement came out as a husky whisper causing the bluenette to shiver involuntarily.

"Wha - " Before he could even finished his words, the redhead swiftly lifted up his chin and captured his lips into a kiss. The exorcist wasted no time in deepening their heated kiss by slipping his tongue into Kuroko's unguarded mouth. The bluenette let out amorous gasps and moans once in a while, his pale face slowly turned rosy red. He shakily clutched the back of Akashi's shirt for support, feeling his legs could give away anytime soon.

After ten minutes of steamy make-out kissing and sucking, the red-haired exorcist finally pulled away from the breathless, flushed bluenette. Both were panting to catch their breaths back but Kuroko looked more drained than Akashi, planting his cherry red face to the redhead's chest to hide his embarrassment. "A..Akashi-kun is so mean... I wasn't prepared at all..." He struggled out the words between small pants.

"We've only just begun, my love. I'm not letting you rest tonight..." Akashi chuckled almost too dangerously, his hands never letting go of the other's waist.

Slender white fingers trailed along the redhead's smooth and slightly flushed face. How did the other managed to maintain his poker face most of the time was beyond Kuroko's comprehension. The bluenette, on the other hand, probably looked like a mess right now.

But, one thing was for sure. Kuroko had an inkling that Akashi was actually...

"Could Akashi-kun be jealous of Kagami-kun by chance..?"

 _Bullseye_. The bluenette didn't missed the slight twitch of Akashi's left eye. A trait he'd showed whenever he's annoyed or agitated.

 _"What?"_ Akashi made the most incredulous face he could muster. What absurdity was that? He, Akashi Seijuurou, was _**jealous**_? And of Kagami of all people? Nonsense.

Akashi's hands automatically went and pinched Kuroko's blushing cheeks. "Where did you learn to be so cheeky again?"

"Aka..shwi-kyun.." Kuroko spoke in slight difficulty but too illegally adorable to be ignored. Paler hands grabbed hold of the redhead's ones in a futile attempt to pull the hands away from terrorising his cheeks any further.

 _"Tetsuya..."_ Akashi circled his arms around Kuroko, pulling the other boy into an embrace. "...I love you." He whispered ever so softly and intimately, holding the other boy gently as if he was the most precious fragile being in the whole wide world.

Kuroko's eyes instantly gleamed in tears. "I love you too, _Seijuurou-kun_." He replied as soon as he found his voice back. Ruby and golden eyes snapped open in surprise before a mischievous smirk played across Akashi's face. The redhead started his kissing spree once more while slipping his hand under Kuroko's shirt and brushing his fingers against the bluenette's chest. "Hyaa-!" Kuroko's whole body jolted upwards due to the sensation he felt from Akashi's icy fingers. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. _'Oh no, I let out such a strange voice just now...'_

Akashi delibrately removed the slightly shaky hand from his lover's mouth before giving a small peck. "What's the matter, Tetsuya?" A pleasant chuckle could be heard.

"It's because... Akashi-kun's fingertips are so cold..." Kuroko trailed off in an effort to hide his embarrassment but his expression betrayed his usual stonefaced-ness. His face and ears felt so hot they might've melt just like an ice cream being overexposed under a burning sun.

Akashi chuckled once more. Honestly, his lover's cuteness was limitless. He kissed the bluenette's reddened ear before whispering in an irresistibly seductive voice, "Then, Tetsuya should warm me up thoroughly, hn?" Yet again, a naughty smile decorated the redhead's devilishly handsome face.

Akashi expected another pout or a shy glance from the bluenette but to his surprise, Kuroko boldly took his hand and planted a kiss on each finger in a very suggestive manner. The redhead stared unblinkingly.

 _'Honestly, I don't think I can hold back tonight.'_

"Forgive me, Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled as he pushed the bluenette onto the bed whilst swiftly stripping him down.

"A-ah...wait!" Kuroko squirmed under the redhead. Maybe he went too far in teasing Akashi-kun? The bluenette regretted his actions a bit too late.

* * *

 **Kagami's Room**

Kagami was lying on the bed in a guest room prepared for him. Currently, he was in a dilemma. The teen was glad that his precious friend was happy here but also worried at the same time. Riko's words replayed in his mind like a broken tape.

 _'Kuroko-kun must not stay with Akashi-san and the Miracles. An unimaginable tragedy will befall them soon. Kagami-kun, you have to separate them.'_

Kagami scratched his head in frustration. 'Kuroko would probably hate me for this but...' If it's for the bluenette's sake, then Kagami was more than willing to risk anything, including being hated on by his pale-skinned friend.

All of a sudden, the returnee felt chills down his spine followed by a stinging pain in his heart. "Somehow I really feel like killing that Akashi bastard right now..." He growled under his breath before letting sleep took over him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Sigh, that was a pretty long chapter! *wipes sweat* Hehe~ hope you guys enjoy the update! Favs and follows and reviews are always welcomed and of course are greatly appreciated! Till next time, guys! Ciao~ :D**

 **Translations:**

 **Megane-kun - Mr. Four Eyes**

 **Kami - God/Deity**

 **Kerosuke - The canon name Midorima gave his green frog porcelain**

 **Gomen - sorry**


	23. Chapter 23: The Fight For Kuroko's Heart

**Shiro: Hello again~ hope everyone is doing well (cuz I'm not lol). I've come back with some more Akakuro love and failed attempts at humor... xD**

 **Before that... a million thanks to my awesome reviewers and new followers, and of course to you who favorited this story (currently on cloud nine) I can't thank you enough! (** **ﾉ*** **ω*** **)** **ﾉ**

 **I would always reply my gratitude to those who reviewed through PM's whenever I can (sorry if I forgot anyone!) Since I can't do that for guests or non members, I'll be replying to them here:**

 **Reply to Guest on Chapter 21: Hello and thanks so much for the honest feedback! Sorry for the late reply! And thank you for correcting me when you said the glass windows not existing yet during that era so I've changed them to paper windows instead. But I left the scissors part the way it is since the flow would be ruined if I change anything lol. Thank you very much once more~ ^^**

 **Reply to Alexander: Hi there! And don't worry you're so polite in your review I see no harm at all lol! And thank youuuu~ I'm so happy you think this story is good!** ***blush* I can't promise regular updates anymore but I'll do my best in completing this story no matter how long it takes! Thanks again!** **(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

 **Alrighty, enjoy chapter 23! ;)**

 **P/S: This chapter includes a special surprise for our birthday boy, Akashi-kun! Otanjobi omedetou Sei-chan! *pops confetti* :DDD**

 **Disclaimer: KnB's not mine**

 **Warning: ...the angst shall begin...! Muahahahaha**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Fight For Kuroko's Heart**

"Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Kagami Taiga will be staying with us for a while." Akashi wandered his eyes around each face of the Miracles before coming back to the bluenette in question.

The trio which consisted of a purple ogre, a tanned Tengu and a blonde fox disagreed almost instantaneously. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKACHIN~?" Midorima added quietly afterwards, "Akashi, I am opposed to your decision this time. We knew far too less about this Kagami person."

Well, the reactions from his underlings were as expected. Akashi coolly crossed his arms and glanced over to Kuroko, who remained as apathetic as ever. "Kagami-kun is a precious childhood friend of mine. Please take good care of him in the future."

"It's decided?!" The four youkais gaped open their mouths in disbelief.

"B-but Kurokocchi... I hate strangers!" Kise whined almost pathetically.

"I don't care, Kise-kun." An indifferent Kuroko replied without hesitation.

"Hidoii-ssu~ Aominecchi, say something!" The puppy-eyed blonde turned to the strongest youkai for backup. Aomine made a 'geh' face but patted Kise's yellow head in a gentle manner anyway. _'Looked like he still felt guilty from the previous event'_ , Kise thought jubilantly as he leaned towards the touch like an affectionate little cat. The Karasu-tengu turned serious all of a sudden, "Tetsu, just so you know, I don't like the sound of this Kagami guy. If he does something fishy or anything to hurt you, we - the GoMs - will not hesitate to kill him."

"I'll crush anyone who bullies Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara added, munching noises could be heard as he chewed on some chocolate chip cookies, followed by an enthusiastic blonde agreeing in the background; "We'll definitely protect Kurokocchi from any harm no matter whom we're facing!" Midorima said nothing but did his trademark move, readjusting his glasses with his middle finger and casting a side glance to the bluenette to show his agreement.

Kuroko's eyes glowed in marvel at the sight of his reliable companions. Although it hadn't been long since they became acquainted to one another, he knew how much the Miracles genuinely cared for him. Of course, he didn't expect them to trust Kagami-kun right off the bat given how much they suffered from other factions' false accusations and disloyalty, something he'd heard from Akashi in person himself.

"Thank you for always complying with my selfish requests, everyone. I'm so thankful." A wide, appreciative smile graced his pink lips, the aura surrounding around him became all sparkly and fluffy. How can one be blessed with such happiness, Kuroko would forever wonder. The Miracles gawked at an imaginary pair of wings seemingly to sprout from behind Kuroko's back as he flashed his rare angelic smile.

 _ **Glomp!**_

His serene expression had only led him to be jumped by the Miracles (they were exclaiming what an angel he was) minus Akashi, who decided to allow his subordinates to touch his Tetsuya just this once. _'Be prepared for the punishment after this though. '_ The redhead's lips slowly curled into a thin smile, Kuroko was amazing for being able to have the Miracles swearing an oath to protect him, something they never had done for any other human except Akashi. _'Really, you must be an angel sent from above to save us all.'_

 _But, why does it feel like you'll disappear soon enough?_

Akashi felt the muscles in his chest tightening, a heavy feeling weighing down his heart and his smile slowly faded away. The faint sound of someone's crying, a heart-wrenching painful voice so similar to his own echoed softly from afar at the back of his mind. Noticing the bluenette smiling at him, Akashi shook the unwanted thoughts away and returned the smile. Maybe he was just tired from both the real world and exorcist's work.

* * *

"Ughhh..." Kagami woke up feeling all grouchy and irritated. It must have something to do with what Riko-san had told him yesterday. After some kinda weird trick the brunette used to have the leader of GoMs to agree to her proposal, he was currently staying with the GoMs and Kuroko at the Akashi mansion. Beforehand, she had revealed a shocking fact to the unprepared returnee.

The well-toned teen made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 _'You need to separate them, Kagami-kun.'_

Kagami turned the shower tap at full blast, steamy hot water barraged down his naked body, leaving a burning sensation. He stood in there for a while, looking very distracted and numbed from the scorching pain crawling all over his body. "I know that, dammit. But, why do I feel so... guilty?" He was reminded of his little chat with Kuroko last night, how the bluenette's eyes shone brightly when he spoke about the Miracles, especially Akashi. Kagami, although inexperienced in love himself, was not too damn slow that he didn't pick up on his best friend's feelings which were as clear as daylight.

Kuroko was in love with Akashi, that much was certain. That explained the mingled scent back then as well. Kagami felt a stinging pain stabbing his chest continuously. Could it be that he was... jealous of Akashi? 'No, that's not possible. Kuroko is my best buddy, I feel extremely comfortable around him, and I have the urge to protect him all the time and I -' Kagami stopped abruptly as his jumbled up thoughts slowly fell into place. ' - and I want him all for myself...'

* * *

 _ **Start of flashback...**_

"Listen, Kagami-kun. Do you remember Izuki, the seer of the future in Seirin?" Riko asked in a very serious tone.

Kagami gave a small nod, picturing an image of a handsome slanted-eyed Japanese man (with bad sense of humor unfortunately) in his mind. "Yeah, I remember him. Why d'you ask?"

Riko released an impatient breath before continuing, "He had a prophecy just now. About the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko-kun apparently. I heard that your dear friend had his past memories sealed deep inside of him by none other than the Phantom Heart." Kagami's face slowly turned bitter. A few years after discovering Kuroko's true identity, Kagami learned about the bluenette's tragic past life from Kagutsuchi who had lived in this world for more than two millennia. "What... what about them?" Kagami wasn't surprised by how heavy his voice sounded. It was filled with... Anger? Rage? Despair? He honestly thought Kuroko would never meet the Miracles in this lifetime. How wrong and naïve could he get, the teen mentally reprimanded himself.

"The past would only be repeated if we leave them be. Kuroko-kun would suffer the same fate as his previous incarnation... and die..." The brunette's face was contorted in an unbearable sadness mixed with anguish. Kagami's eyes widened upon hearing the last word from his superior. "W-what...? Die..? Ku.. Kuroko will..?" The redhead almost slumped to the ground but managed to lean against a wall for support. _'No... Kuroko can't die... He's important to me... I really...'_

"And it turned out that the Phantom Heart did the same to all members of the Miracles. It erased their memories of the forlorn event five hundred years ago. And it was requested by the past Kuroko-kun himself." Riko softly held Kagami's shaky hand, offering an encouraging but sad smile. "I know it's hard, but you must take Kuroko-kun away from them, Kagami-kun. It's the only way we could save all of them since tampering with the memory-binding spell in them would result in their deaths. That's how powerful but terrifying the Phantom Heart really is." The past Kuroko must have wanted to salvage the GoMs so bad, so in order to protect their minds from breaking, he decided to conceal any of their memory with him altogether. He had erased his existence from their lives altogether. But, fate was a cruel thing. In the end, the current Kuroko was brought back together with the Miracles, unconsciously triggering the unbinding of the spell, bit by bit.

They must either regain their memories back on their own or have the Phantom Heart undo the spell again. Both seemed impossible at the moment given how little time they have before the Hanamiya clan proceeds with their evil plan. Once the Phantom Heart had fallen into their hands, all hell would break loose.

Riko's heart sunk for the young teenager named Kuroko Tetsuya. Even though she didn't personally knew the boy, hearing the grumpy Kagami talking so happily about their childhood times together was enough for the woman to deduce what kind of person Kuroko was. And Hyuuga-kun just couldn't leave that kind of kid alone too, can't he? The brunette sighed in remembrance.

 **Seirin's Household; A few hours earlier...**

"It's here, it's here!" A raven haired man exclaimed alarmingly as he stared into a round purplish orb.

Hyuuga Junpei, the Commander of Seirin along with the Chief of Offense and Defense, Kiyoshi Teppei, entered the room with a sleepy yawn. "What now, Izuki? Finally getting rid of your crappy puns?" He pulled up the thin-framed glasses he was wearing and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. They had just returned from a mission in subjugating an out of control man-eating oni in another town, muscles sore and all.

Izuki Shun, a good-looking man gifted with psychic powers since young served as the future seer of the Seirin Family, he shook out of his trance right after Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stepped into the room. "Ah, Hyuuga. This is bad... wait, what do you mean by that? I'm deeply wounded~" Hyuuga gave a 'yeah, whatever' look while Kiyoshi laughed mirthlessly before asking,"So, what did you see this time?"

"Ah! I almost forgot! The - it's the Phantom Heart! Kuroko Tetsuya and the Generation of Miracles' fates from half a millennium ago are intertwining again. History will repeat itself!" Izuki spluttered in one breath, looking very terrified. "Blood will be spilt. Deaths are approaching." He was now hyperventilating as countless images flashed through his mind, agonising screams echoing clearly, piling of bloody dead bodies, lastly, a vivid image of a redhead holding on to a bluenette limped in his arms, tears, hatred, revenge all mixed together. "The frightening red emperor shall be reawakened..."

Hyuuga's face turned stiff immediately. Reawakening of the red emperor..? That was the same as what had happened five centuries ago. "Calm down, Izuki. We'll handle this." Hyuuga held the trembling man by the shoulders and briefly glanced at Kiyoshi whose expression became grim. "We're doing it?" Kiyoshi's hazelnut eyes darkened, his voice low and serious, gone was any trace of playfulness he had moments ago.

"Yeah... We're gonna save Kuroko Tetsuya even if it means war with those cocky GoMs brats!" The bespectacled man boomed confidently.

"Maa, maa... let's all have fun~" Kiyoshi carelessly said with a bright beam, suddenly switching on his giddy side again.

"Haa?! There's nothing fun about war, dumbass!" Hyuuga snapped, feeling his blood pressure elevating the longer he spoke to the sunshine-smiling man. He could feel a headache ensuing soon.

Kiyoshi continued with that wide beaming of his. "Eh~ why not?"

"Are you an idiot? And wipe that happy go lucky smile off your face already, boke!" Hyuuga angrily pinched Kiyoshi's cheeks while the taller man simply produced an easy laugh. He was irritated although slightly amazed by how calm the brown-haired man could be in any situation they've faced.

"Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, stop bickering like little kids already!" Riko, appearing out of nowhere, smacked the back of their heads without any restriction in the force she used. "Mou, have you no shame? How old are you again! Five?!"

"Riko..." Both of them winced in pain. 'This brute of a woman has no speck of delicacy in her cells at all...' Hyuuga grimaced. He could never get used to the Meanwhile, Kiyoshi grinned widely at their second in command, "Welcome back, Riko!" Riko, who had been gathering intel regarding Hanamiya Makoto's movements, had finally came home after a week away from her mission. She could only let out an unamused sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'm back."

"Eh, where are Mitobe and Koganei?" Riko glanced around the room, she was referring to the other two members of their family. The duo would always work in pair no matter where and when. 'Since I'm the only one who could understand Mitobe anyway!' The cat-like Koganei Shinji used to say and they believed him since no one had ever heard of Mitobe Rinnosuke's voice before but Koganei was good at translating the silent man's simple gestures and expressions accurately.

"They're in Nagoya right now on a spy mission..." Izuki answered in a lifeless tone, his face planted on the table where he was sitting. "Uhh, what the hell happen to him?" Riko asked but disregarded the pun-loving man soon after. "Anyway, tell me what exactly did Izuki see in his visions?"

It took the female brunette less than five minutes to grasp the current situation and its graveness after Kiyoshi calmly filled her in with the necessary details.

"Hmm, the timing couldn't be any worse. I was just about to pick Kagami up from the airport. He's coming back from America today!" Riko couldn't help but complained at the absurdity of it all. Was fate trying to mess with them?

"And another mission just came in for you and Teppei today, Hyuuga-kun. It's in Okinawa apparently. Can you make it?" The brown-eyed female spoke while crossing her arms to her chest. "Uh, sure..." Hyuuga complied albeit still tired from the last mission."Ah, but isn't Kagami supposed to be good friends with this Kuroko kid? What should we do about him?" The leader of Seirin rubbed the sore spot on his head as he contemplated about the hotheaded junior of his.

"I might just... have a plan. Boys, lend me your ears for a bit." Riko signaled for their attentions with her index finger.

And the rest was history.

* * *

 _ **End of flashback...**_

"Kuroko... what the hell should I do..?" The returnee slowly crouched down, covering his dark red eyes with his forearms. As guilt continued to eat away his heart, Kagami could do nothing but let out a bitter laugh. The incessant sound of the hot shower pitter-pattering on him drowned any other noise he'd made.

* * *

"Kurokocchi~ Ne, I said Kurokocchi~~ don't ignore me..!" The nine-tailed fox circled around the bluenette for his attention.

"What is it, Kise-kun? You're distracting me..." Kuroko inquired, not appreciating Kise's constant interruption. He was currently practicing his clairvoyance with the blonde himself, who was skillful in magic and invoking spells. Kise's task was to help Kuroko in enhancing his mental fortitude. A medium needed to possess strong mentality and should be able to control his spiritual powers at will. This was a necessity in order to prevent the Phantom Heart to go out of control again. It took the bluenette almost two days to actually use his clairvoyance at will but he still could not activate the Phantom Heart on his own, not to mention freely controlling it to actually use it against malicious spirits. And having a whiny little fox pestering him certainly didn't help him in concentrating at all.

"B-but Kurokocchi... why the heck is Kagami-kun here with us as well?! Just when I thought I'd spend some time alone with you~~~" Crocodile tears flowed out of golden eyes as easy as an unhindered river flow. Today was a rare chance since the other members of Miracles were not home at the moment and had entrusted Kuroko into his care (very rare indeed).

"Are you an idiot? Stop being so clingy to Kuroko, you sly fox..." Kagami (like hell he'd let the flirtatious model be alone with Kuroko) sneered at the blonde who stuck out his tongue childishly in return. "You're just jealous of our intimacy! And don't go stealing my time alone with Kurokocchi!" Kise snapped back, his bushy tails stood up on end, like a cat preparing for a fight.

"Will you two _**please**_ let me concentrate for a moment? Please do me a favor and continue your bickering elsewhere." Finishing his last sentence, the medium wasted no time in shoving his two friends out of the training room with a 'enter – and – you – shall – taste – death' kind of face.

"Uh-oh. We made him pissed. We better leave him alone for now… I think…" Kagami sweat-dropped.

"Y – yeah… We better..!" Kise quickly agreed albeit feeling a bit dejected.

"And, Kise? I have something to talk about with you. Come with me." Kagami turned away from the door and headed outside of the gigantic mansion, confident that the kyuubi no kitsune would follow suit. His expression, hidden by the fox, turned grim and the light in his eyes grew dimmer. _'Sorry about this, Kise.'_

"Stop bossing me around, mou!" The blonde complained whilst begrudgingly stamping his feet towards the redhead's direction. 'I won't accept orders from any other human aside from Akashicchi! And of course Kurokocchi too~' Kise blindly followed Kagami to the large deserted garden at the back of the manor, not suspecting the other man in the tiniest ounce.

* * *

"Kuroko, let's go to Maji Burger! I'll treat you to your favorite vanillashake!" Kagami invited the bluenette immediately after he finished his mental training. In the end, he still could not invoke the activation of the Phantom Heart. Kuroko's tired azure eyes lit up for a moment at the mention of 'vanillashake' by his childhood friend.

"Make it two vanillashakes, please."

"Stop it, you damned sweet-tooth or you're gonna get cavities."

"…Stingy."

"Oi…"

The bluenette then glanced around in search of someone. "Where's Kise-kun?" His back was turned against Kagami at that time so he didn't notice the redhead flinching momentarily. "Uh, he said… he had some modeling job today!" The taller boy finished quickly, hoping the bluenette would buy his made up lie.

"Is that so?" Kuroko seemed doubtful for a minute. Kise-kun would never leave before giving him a bone-crushing hug (all the while yelling out 'don't miss me too much Kurokocchi~~') first. Perhaps he was in a hurry? "Guess it's just the two of us then, Kagami-kun."

"Y – yeah…" Kagami managed a poignant smile.

* * *

 **Maji Burger**

"Thirty cheese hamburgers, uhh - please." A tall and broad redhead could be seen ordering a ridiculous amount of hamburgers at the counter of the fast food restaurant, earning awe-stricken stares and whispers from the other customers waiting in line.

"T - thirty, is it? That'll be ¥3600, sir. Thank you and please enjoy your meal!" The female cashier quickly fixed a customer-friendly smile right after overcoming her initial shock. Nobody had ever ordered THAT much burger before!

Kagami took a seat on an empty spot carrying a tray of heaping cheeseburgers with him. "Hm, Kuroko didn't finish ordering yet? Can't seem to find him anywhere." The tall redhead proceeded in unwrapping a hamburger and took a large bite of it. "Guess I'll wait for him here..." He looked outside the window before glancing back to the empty seat in front of him - only to find it wasn't empty anymore - but there, sat an emotionless baby blue-eyed boy staring back at him, calmly sipping on his favorite vanillashake. "Aren't you eating too much, Kagami-kun?" The bluenette half mumbled, the straw remained in his mouth as he spoke.

"...?!" Kagami almost choked on the cheeseburger but barely managed to shove everything down his throat. "K - Kuroko?! What the - ! How long have you been there?!" Dark red eyes bulged angrily, he was almost shocked to death by his friend's sudden appearance.

"But, I've been here the whole time. Even before Kagami-kun chose to sit at this table." Kuroko innocently said. "Haa, I'm having some crazy sense of déjà vu all over again." Kagami sighed wearily as he remarked.

"But wow, this sure brings back some fond old memories, huh? I'm glad we get to hang out again. Maji Burger's hadn't changed that much either. And you're as skinny as ever thanks to that non-existent appetite of yours." The returnee randomly rambled before throwing one of his many cheeseburgers to his petite friend. "Hora yo!"

"Hm? This is?" The flying hamburger safely landed into the bluenette's hands.

"For old time's sake~" Kagami grinned, showing a set of pearl white teeth.

"Domo." A microscopic smile graced Kuroko lips as he expressed his gratitude to the redhead. This surely brought up so many memorable moments he had with his dear childhood friend.

* * *

"It's getting late. We should be going back soon." Kuroko stared up at the darkened sky, his eyes clouded with fear as he sensed an incoming foreboding. Nighttime was the time where malignant and restless spirits prey on humans, either for food or cruel entertainment. The bluenette would like to avoid being outside during the night as much as possible.

Kagami, on the other hand, was lost in thoughts as he contemplated the right way to inform his friend about his fate with the Miracles. Should he just go ahead and come clean with Kuroko? Or should he make some believable lies so that he won't hurt the fragile heart too much? Just then, he felt his left arm getting pulled by a thin string and immediately caught hold of it for a closer look. A thick layer of mist suddenly surrounded the boys, unaware of the danger creeping up on them as silent as the dead of the night. Kagami strained his eyes to see the string properly, the texture felt brittle but not so easily breakable. _'Spider web..? Don't tell me..!'_ Realization sunk into his mind in the nick of time, Kagami shape-shifted into a tiger burning ablaze and grabbed hold of the stunned Kuroko before leaping into the air, both of them barely escaping from being trapped in a large invisible spider web. The traps were set up by none other than that cunning man! Hanamiya Makoto had finally made his move!

The tiger carrying the teal-haired boy behind him glided through the breezy air and landed some distances away from their original spot. Its whole body was burning in a majestic deep red flame, but somehow the flames did not burnt or hurt the bluenette at all. Kuroko clutched his dizzy head as he tried to remember but something was preventing him from retrieving the long-lost memory. _'You can't. You shouldn't remember.'_ A lullaby-like voice resonated inside of him. The same voice he heard when he conversed with a mysterious person whose face was hidden while he was unconscious at that time. Owner of such voice who claimed to be him. _'I am you. And you are me. My duty is to protect your memories. Precious as they are yet they must be forgotten.'_ Then, the voice vanished.

Kuroko steadily dismounted from the tiger's broad back, awe mixed with puzzlement never quite left his eyes. This tiger was a youkai yet Kuroko sensed no threat or ill intention from it in the slightest. "Who are you..?"

Kagami, still in Kagutsuchi's real form, was slow to react to the bluenette's question. The tiger looked troubled, Kuroko thought. Its round ears and tail hung low. The redhead was still contemplating. _Do I tell him now, or do I wait? But, I can't hide the truth forever..!_ A new sense of determination filled Kagami's heart once more. It's now or never! The tiger looked up into confused sky blue eyes, mouth hesitantly opened to reveal sharp fangs, not intending to scare the boy away but planning to initiate a conversation.

"Listen, Kuroko. You cannot stay with Akashi and the Miracles any longer. Something bad will happen if you do..." The burning tiger finally spoke, and made growling noises once in a while as if he could detect the enemy's presence not far from them. "Eh? How did you know my name, tiger-san?" The teal-head questioned, becoming suddenly wary of the mysterious but somewhat recognizable youkai before him.

"This is my true form, Kuroko. I didn't mean to hide it from you." The wind suddenly blew strongly, sending dead leaves to dance in the air chaotically around them and dramatically, the fiery tiger transformed and took form of a person Kuroko knew very well. A well-toned boy with dark red hair appeared before him. That voice. That face. Those distinctive-shaped eyebrows.

The tiger was actually Kagami-kun..!

"Wh..what.. are you saying... Kagami-kun..?" Kuroko took a few steps backwards, feeling the ground below him shifting, the world around him spinning. "Y-You're not a human..? Y..you lied... to me?" A foreign feeling crept into the bluenette's once apathetic heart. He found it hard to breathe all of sudden, the sound of his own heartbeat echoing inside his ears grew louder and louder. _This is the truth that you wished to seek so much. Do you regret it now, my poor little angel?_ "Shut..." _It's not too late, I could make you forget again... call my name, Tetsuya._ "Shut up..." _Call my name, Tetsuya. I will ease your pain. Call -_

"Kuroko... please. I was only trying - " Kagami tried to reach for his friend in an attempt to explain.

 _ **"Shut your mouth."**_ Kuroko's icy blue eyes turned so cold Kagami felt shivers down his spine. The bluenette then gasped, only realising what he had just said afterwards. "S – sorry, Kagami-kun. I'd like to be alone for a while." With that said, Kuroko seemed to disappear so suddenly leaving a very remorseful Kagami all alone.

"Fuck..!" A devastated Kagami cursed to the silent night air.

* * *

Using his misdirection to disappear from the tanned redhead, Kuroko kept on walking at a fast pace longed after he separated from his friend, his head lowered to the ground the whole time. So, Kagami-kun had been associated with youkais and exorcists' world since the very beginning. _Why.. why would he deceive me, though?_

 _Ah, that one time he was saved by a mysterious flaming tiger from being eaten. Could it be..?_

"What have I said to you back then..? I am so... despicable." Shutting his eyes tight, Kuroko broke into a small run, hopelessly trying to escape reality itself.

The bluenette then bumped into someone, the impact caused him to stumble backwards and he would have landed on his butt if it wasn't for a hand swiftly snatching his wrist in time. "My apologies. Are you all right?" A silky smooth voice asked quietly.

"...Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko called out, his voice a bit too desperate, it sounded foreign even to his own ears. But, Akashi-kun should be out of town right now. His mind warned him but his heart and body won't follow through.

"Oya, oya. Why the long face, my dear little kitten?" Honey brown eyes peered into trembling sky blue ones, a thin smile gracing the other man's lips. This person was not Akashi-kun but there's something about him that reminded Kuroko of the redheaded exorcist. He carried a similar air of superiority around him; his calm facade successfully lured the bluenette into letting his guard down considering the person in front of him was a total stranger. "Please... help me..."

"Why of course, little kitten."

Kuroko was too distraught to notice the other man slowly changing his expression into a dark one; his eyes glinted in malevolence as he spoke with a plastic smile, "Would you like to come with me for a while then? I'll listen to your problems."

"A..all right."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Omake: Happy birthday, Akashi-kun!**

Today was the 20th of December. In other words, it was Akashi Seijuurou's seventeenth birthday. And almost a year had passed since Kuroko first met the strict but gentle redhead.

Kuroko was lost in deciding what to give his lover on this special occasion. He wanted to please the redhead but at the same time catch him by surprise. When the bluenette bluntly asked the redhead if he had anything he wanted for his birthday, Akashi would simply locked their lips together and chuckled away with the same answer everytime, "I want nothing more but you, Tetsuya."

Crystal blue eyes twitched in slight annoyance. But, they were already lovers to begin with. He had already belonged to the redhead so what more did Akashi wanted from him then? A simple birthday kiss? A hug? Or did he mean... _that...?_

Kuroko's face flushed bright red from his own thoughts. B-but, they would also do that every single night now. Shouldn't Akashi be bored of him already? His heart throbbed all of a sudden. 'Did Akashi-kun grew tired of me..?' The bluenette gasped in terror. That could be it. Ah, what should he - of course, maybe the Miracles could help him (bad idea, Kuro-chan lol). Kuroko removed himself from the bed as swiftly and quietly as possible and exited their bedroom after making sure the redhead was still fast asleep.

Four colorful heads gathered in front of him in order to help the bluenette with his current dilemma.

"Hmm~ but we've never seen Akashicchi any happier than when he's with you, Kurokocchi..." Kise paused for a bit, yellow eyebrows all scrunched up in thoughts. "Isn't there anything else that could make Akashi-kun happier, Kise-kun?" The bluenette seemed dejected, at this rate he would wind up not having anything for the redhead at all.

"Maybe you should really wrap yourself up as a birthday present, Tetsu. Wear something sexy-like. Or better, don't wear anything at all." Aomine playfully wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, immediately earning a jab to the side of his stomach by the ghostly boy. "Ow! The hell, Tetsu?!"

"Couldn't you be more delicate with words, you vulgar creature." Midorima interrupted, trying to hide a blush on his face after hearing the Tengu's straightforward words. Kuroko deadpanned, "I completely agree with Midorima-kun."

"Ne, ne Kuro-chin~ how 'bout we sweetened you up for Aka-chin~?" Murasakibara drawled lazily after popping a caramel-flavoured Bon Bon into his mouth. "Hn, this candy is quite sweet~" The powder blue-eyed teen tilted his head slightly to one side, "What does Murasakibara-kun mean by that?"

'Wear something sexy... delicate... sweetened him up...' Kise who had been silent for a while excitedly shouted out, "I got it! We should doll Kurokocchi up in a dress for a romantic date with Akashicchi!" The rest of them fell into a shocked silence upon hearing the nine-tailed fox's uncanny suggestion.

"Kise-kun, don't be ridiculous. I am not a girl." Kuroko finally voiced out his disagreement, looking rather unimpressed.

But, the rest of the Miracles stared at the bluenette for a while before small nods and concurring whispers were exchanged between them. "It could just work, Tetsu. Heheh~" Aomine grinned all Cheshire-like, followed by the three other youkais. Kuroko reflexively took a step backwards, immediately regretting his decision in asking for the Miracles' help. 'Kami-sama, please help me.'

* * *

 _To Akashi-kun, let's go on a date today. Meet me in front of the park at 10 AM._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

Akashi ran a hand through his pulled back scarlet hair once more as he strolled towards the park entrance. He was dressed smartly in a maroon woven fabric suit vest styled with a three-buttoned coat and slim fit black slacks complementing his lean figure perfectly. His shiny black leather shoes cluck everytime he took a step, garnering attention from every female he passed by, who were either squealing or gawking at the sight of the dashing redhead. But, Akashi's mind was preoccupied with nothing but a certain powder blue-haired boy.

After re-reading Kuroko's note for the umpteenth time this morning, Akashi (robotically) took a long shower and spent an entire hour choosing the best outfit to wear. Since it was Sunday, the redhead had the day off from work at the company. To top it off, his dearest Tetsuya boldly invited him on a date, on his very own birthday. Right before he met the bluenette, the serious Akashi disregarded birthdays as merely the day you were brought to this world, nothing else. Never would he imagine to be so immensely overjoyed over such a small thing as a birthday date with his lover. He felt incredibly exuberant he could just skip the whole way (but of course, he refrained from such childish action).

Not long after, Akashi immediately spotted his lover standing by a fountain from afar, but something didn't seemed to be quite right somewhere. Kuroko's powder blue hair was longer and he was wearing a...dress...? At that time, Akashi Seijuurou suffered an unexpected system malfunction as his mind failed to fully process what his eyes had just witnessed until he noticed the bluenette being approached by three men.

One look at Kuroko and you would definitely mistake him as a girl. Thanks to the rising model Kise Ryouta and his exceptional taste in mixing and matching or color coordinating clothes, plus some excellent makeup skills he picked up from being in the modeling industry, Kuroko's transformation was perfect. Currently, the bluenette was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress coordinated perfectly with a white cardigan; the skirt of the dress was frilly and reached only until above his knee. A large blue ribbon fitted around his lean waist, long white socks covering his leg up until his thighs, complemented with a pair of powder blue wedges strapped around his small ankles. Since Kuroko was already naturally pale-skinned, Kise merely dusted some blusher onto those white cheeks and decorated his lips with cherry pink lip gloss, and also added some mascara to Kuroko's thick eyelashes. And Kuroko was a masterpiece. His cool demeanor amplifying his beauty a thousand times.

"Hey there, ojou-chan. What are you doin' here all alone? Care to keep us company?" One of the men said as his slimy fingers slowly inching for Kuroko's thin shoulder. Snickers could be heard from the other two men, their faces pasted with predatory smirks. The blank-faced bluenette swiftly slapped the hand away. "I'm sorry but I am already waiting for someone." Kuroko politely declined, his voice low and cool but he was radiating a ready-to-kill-strangle-someone-to-death aura.

At that moment, the bluenette was seconds away from breaking down out of mortification. He, Kuroko Tetsuya, a healthy seventeenth year old boy, was dressing up as a girl? For agreeing to this preposterous idea, something must be wrong with him somewhere. Yes, he was tempted when the Miracles said he'll be able to see a new expression on Akashi-kun's face. But, did he really have to resort in cross-dressing for that matter? 'Obaa-sama, please forgive me for straying from the right path.'

A rough hand grabbing hold of Kuroko's wrist woke him from his reverie. "Let go of me." The defiant bluenette shot a cold look at the three men, two times his size; he was however unfazed by the prominent size difference. "Feisty, aren't ya~ Stop playing hard to get and - wha?!"At the bat of an eye, the three men were already stumbling to the ground and Kuroko felt a familiar firm hand circling around his waist. "Do not touch what's mine, filthy rats." Akashi, suddenly appearing by the bluenette's side, stared the men down to their deaths, bloodlust apparent in his heterochromatic eyes.

"...?!" The three men unconsciously held their breaths, horrified by the redhead.

"Never. Lay. A. Finger. On. Him. Ever. Again." The redhead commanded, and each word was emphasized with menace enough to cause the devil itself to turn on its tail and flee. The three delinquents were now shaking like newborn lambs; the malicious threat succeeded in making their blood ran completely cold.

 _ **"Understood?"**_ Akashi delivered the final blow, deliberately showing his trademark murderous smile. A manifestation of a Death God with an oversized bloody scythe could be seen from behind him.

"He - he's a demon! HELP!" The desperate men scrambled on their feet and ran like their life depended on it, far away from the redhead and the bluenette without turning back again, not even once.

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko hesitantly touched his lover's arm, knowing too well that an angry Akashi-kun could be quite a handful to deal with. The latter stood still for a few moments before letting out a long sigh.

"Let's go somewhere else, Tetsuya." Hands interlocked, the now composed redhead gently pulled his lover along so that the bluenette was tagging behind him.

As soon as the couple left the park, four familiar colorful heads popped out of a bush nearby. "Damn, Akashi was so freaking cool just now." An impressed Aomine whistled, shaking off some leaves on his navy blue hair. "And Kurokocchi is sooo adorable, Akashicchi is just like a prince saving his damsel in distress!" Kise squealed dreamily beside the tanned youkai. "Mm-hm, Kuro-chin looks so tasty, Aka-chin might just swallow him up whole~" The giant snack lover maffled while munching on a green tea-flavoured Pocky. Midorima, the straight man of the group, let out a weary sigh, "Are we really going to trail them on their date? Akashi wouldn't let us live if he knew about this." _Which I suspect he already knew though._

His three fellow comrades simultaneously responded, "Of course we are." They made it sounded like it was the most rightful thing to do. Yet another automatic sigh escaped the Kappa's lips. "Forget I said anything..." These hopeless guys were no longer savable.

* * *

"This place is... the beach?" They arrived at a sandy seaside, sparkling green-blue sea stretching widely in front of them as far as the eye could see. The beach was deserted with the exception of the two of them and some seagulls cooing on the slippery rocks by the sea once in a while.

"Tetsuya, let me look at you properly." Akashi held on to Kuroko's right hand and twirled the boy around to get a good view of the bluenette's stunningly lovely appearance. "Wait a min-! Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko was made to turn around in front of the redhead once, the frilly skirt of his pastel blue dress swirled up in a circular motion, exposing his milky white thighs for a second. "Hnn..." Akashi inspected the bluenette once more before pecking the shorter boy's forehead and embracing the blushing boy afterwards. "The dress suits you, Tetsuya." Kuroko instantly pouted, half-struggling to break free from the hug, "Akashi-kun, stop making fun -"

"You look absolutely adorable I almost had a heart attack just now." Akashi's words flowed as smoothly as ever, but Kuroko sensed a slight waver in his tone. "But, please... don't dress up like this again. If anything happens to you..." The bluenette froze in Akashi's arms. Akashi-kun was worried about him getting hit on by other men earlier? He was even using the word 'please'. The arrogant, perfect Akashi Seijuurou who would never even say _sorry_ or _thank you_ so lightly, had actually asked the bluenette with a _please_.

Rather than getting unnecessarily mad for being labelled as 'weak' in front of the young exorcist's eyes, Kuroko felt an indescribable feeling seeping into every fibre of his body. It was a mixture of countless pleasant emotions all molded up together, attempting to break free and run wild out of his system. He felt so loved, so cherished and protected, that he wouldn't mind going out of character and shout to the whole world that Akashi-kun belonged to him and no one else.

At that moment, Kuroko didn't bother controlling a full blown blush from creeping up his face, his sky blue eyes twinkled as he gazed up towards the redhead and somehow, his body started to quiver, he felt all jittery and weird in the inside. Such a simple gesture, but it moved the bluenette's heart deeply in the most enigmatic way.

"Tetsuya..?"

"It's not fair, Akashi-kun..."

"And why is that?"

"Today is supposed to be Akashi-kun's birthday, and yet why am I the one feeling so happy right now I could just die..?" Kuroko finally hid his blushful face at the crook of Akashi's neck, shaky hands clutching onto the redhead's back. "I'm so overjoyed I can't seem to stop trembling..."

Akashi smiled at this; he too, wasn't expecting to be continuously showered with such strong and blissful love by his sweet precious Tetsuya. Locking his hands around Kuroko's waist, Akashi leaned downwards for a chaste kiss and purred into his ears, "Let's continue with our date and tonight, I'll be unwrapping my beautiful 'birthday present' myself..." A pink-faced Kuroko shyly replied, "...mm-hm. Be – before that, I have something to tell you." Akashi's full attention was brought to the alluring bluenette, waiting for him to go on. "Happy birthday, _Seijuurou-kun_. Thank you for being born into this world so that I can be together with you." Another smooch to the lips. "Thank you, love."

Meanwhile, the other four unearthly beings snooping behind a large rock, were all out of commission, each one of them had been taken out by the overly fluffy atmosphere between their captain and the bluenette (they didn't expected to be attacked by such fluffiness).

Kuroko woke up the next morning with love bites all over his body and terribly aching hips. "Thank goodness we celebrate birthdays once a year only..." He mumbled, feeling very lethargic and sore in all spots. Or else he would have lost the ability to walk long time ago. Akashi was such a beast last night. Romantically hot and sexy, but still, a beast.

"That's too bad, love." Akashi sleepily replied as he brought the bluenette closer to his chest and softly kissed the crown of his head. They cuddled together in bed until the sun was well up in the blue sky.

 _'You are the greatest birthday gift I could ever wish for. Thank you for existing into my life, Tetsuya...'_

 **End of Omake**

* * *

 **Well, hope the omake managed to lighten up the mood a bit~ gosh, I really can't handle angsty stuffs *sends out SOS signal* Gomen, Kagami... :'( Anyway, I'm glad I managed to introduce the Seirins finally! But the trio first years won't be included in this fic sadly... And nuuuu Kuroko, didn't anyone teach you not to follow some random, psychotic strangers? ;A;**

 **So, when I think about how Akashi's reaction for this chapter would be, this came to mind (ahaha xD):**

 **Extra: Behind the scene?**

Akashi: Shiro... you had the audacity to write such a gloomy cliffhanger on my birthday... *death stare*

Shiro: W-well, it had to be done! Aren't you happy I included that omake though..?

Akashi: ...I suppose.

Shiro: *grins creepily* And here's my birthday gift for you, Sei-chan. *takes out few photos of Kuroko in the frilly dress* Here you go.

Akashi: *eyes sparkled for a teeny weeny bit* I'll let you off the hook for now, Shiro.

Shiro: *dry laugh* (I'm saved…for now)

A wild blank-faced Kuroko suddenly appeared: Shiro-san, did you just betray me?

Shiro: Eep! T - tetsu-chan?! *internal scream in horror* How long have you been there...?

Kuroko: Since the beginning, of course.

GoMs in the background: RIP, Shiro-chan.

Shiro: Oii!? If I'm gone, who's gonna complete this fic?!

...

...

... signal lost...

 **Translations (provided by the GoMs since Shiro's sudden disappearance):**

 **Karasu-tengu – Crow tengu**

 **Kyuubi no Kitsune – Nine-tailed fox**

 **Kise: Domo, everyone~ Since Shirocchi is currently missing right now, I, Kise Ryouta, shall wrap things up for today! Please click on that fav/follow if you like this story~ And don't forget to read and review-ssu! See you next time, lovely readers-cchi!** **･** **:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+**


	24. Chapter 24: Treading on Spider Web

**Chapter 24: Treading On Spider Web**

"Come with me then." Hand outstretched in front of the devastated bluenette, baby blue eyes glistened with one or two drops of tear.

"A..all right." The pale-skinned boy quietly agreed, and took the hand offered to him. Kuroko wasn't being himself, that's for sure, but he needed some time to sort out his feelings and emotions. He needed a place to think without the Miracles worrying over him like the mother hens they were. And without Akashi-kun or Kagami-kun to add more mess to his already jumbled up mind.

This was his and his internal conflict to resolve alone.

The man gripping his ice cold hand said nothing but hummed tunelessly once in a while, so the bluenette didn't know whether he was just trying to give him some time alone or simply didn't bother himself in comforting him nicely.

"Tonight is rather a chilly night, isn't it?" The raven-haired man smiled, showing pointy fangs as he did so, earning a lifeless nod from the sullen-looking bluenette.

"Say, may I know your name?" Hanamiya asked, the polite smile never left his face. Kuroko gave another small nod before answering, "It's Kuroko Tetsuya..."

"Ah, Kuroko-kun then? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hanamiya. Hanamiya Makoto." The man with honey brown eyes flashed another grin before continuing, "And you can tell me all about your problems, I'll be here, I'll listen to all of your worries all night long."

Hanamiya Makoto. Kuroko never heard of the name before but somewhere in the back of his mind warned him, sending alarmed signals, telling him to let go of the hand holding his, turn around and make a flee for it. The man was radiating an oddly suspicious aura, dangerous even.

Kuroko's mind cleared up a bit and he was finally brought back to his senses. He stopped in his tracks, causing the man in front to be pulled back by the hand. "I apologise, Hanamiya-san. But, I really should head home right now."

"Oh? But, aren't you interested in finding out more about your past life with the Miracles? Haven't you been curious for the longest time?" The man with light brown eyes questioned the bluenette, earning a perplexed look from the other.

"How - ?" Kuroko could only say as much, before he was immediately cut off by the raven haired man. "I know everything. And I'll be happy to let you know as well. So, how about it?" Yet another sly smirk pasted across Hanamiya's face as Kuroko's determination began to waver bit by bit.

"Kuroko-kun? Yes? Or...no?"

It was too tempting. Too good to be true. Too hard to say no to.

"Please."

In the end, the bluenette complied and they soon made their way to a place not known by normal humans. Hanamiya's secret lair.

* * *

"Where is he?" Akashi demanded as he roughly grabbed on Kagami's shirt collar. "What on earth happened while I was away? Speak, damn it!" The ever so calm exorcist raised his voice for the first time ever. He was sick with worry as he thought of what might had happen to his beloved, his dear precious Tetsuya. The most painful and unbearable thoughts crossed his mind, he was devastated, he felt anguished, lost, like a part of his life had been forcefully stolen from him, which was exactly what it was.

Kagami remained frozen stiff like a broken puppet, unable to utter a single word. He was at fault here, he was to be blamed for saying what he did said to Kuroko, causing a fracture in their relationship, in which the redhead was unsure if it could be mended or not. He was in a state of shock himself, Kuroko's expression and last words stayed fresh in his messed up mind.

"Spider web..." He finally mumbled out the two crucial words.

"Kagami..." Akashi started again, and immediately landed a fist to the taller man's face, effectively knocking Kagami down. "You don't deserve him. You don't deserve Tetsuya." He coldly emphasised before making a turn to head towards where his beloved would definitely be.

Hanamiya Makoto. Akashi loathed just at the thought of the sly man's name. And he just had to come from a descendant of spider youkai, Tsuchigumo. Such a troublesome, irritating type of youkai to deal with.

Midorima and Murasakibara didn't dare to say a word, and faithfully followed after their small leader shortly after.

The bespectacled youkai nodded apologetically to the fallen tiger, hoping that Kagami would understand how important Kuroko was to Akashi, more than his own life if one may intepret it that way.

Meanwhile, the Oni didn't even spare a glance to Kagami, obviously angered by the redhead's carelessness in losing track of Kuro-chin, targeted by too many of their enemies. Murasakibara had always been direct with his feelings, although he could be a bit too direct at times.

'Mine-chin's not here... Ahh~ It must be Kise-chin.' The purple ogre guessed accurately, he wasn't blind enough to not know of the tanned youkai's feelings towards the blonde and vice versa. They were so into each other at the moment, if he had to phrase.

* * *

After the trio left, Kagami sat lamely on the ground for a few more seconds before a voice rang inside his head. "Taiga, there is no time to be swayed by fickle emotions. Your friend needs you."

"Kagu?" Kagami smiled weakly, he had almost forgotten about the other being residing in him. "It doesn't matter anymore. Kuroko hates me now."

A translucent form of a fiery tiger appeared on top of the redhead, circling him like a protective guardian it was. "Did he really said that?" The spirit continued after receiving no response from his owner. "You should know Kuroko Tetsuya better than anyone. Better than Akashi perhaps. You, who had been there for him ever since you were kids. Go now to where he is."

 _Hanamiya Clan._

Colour and signs of life slowly returned to Kagami's face as he digested Kagutsuchi's words of wisdom (which rarely being spoken out loud as the Fire God was notorious for his extreme laziness).

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Kagami scratched his cheek, smiling rather sheepishly.

Kagutsuchi grunted almost too majestically, "Hmph, treat me to those meat between buns again and I'll forgive you for being such a wimp." It wagged its flaming tail in an excited manner at the thought of that juicy, mouth-watering beef.

"Oh, you mean burgers?" Maji Burger immediately came to mind, so even spirits couldn't resist the deliciousness of Maji burgers, huh? Kagami didn't bother hiding his amused smile at the discovery. "Wipe away that saliva for now 'cause we got a friend to rescue first." He grinned, changed into a magenta red feline and started running on fours.

'Wait for me, Kuroko. I'm coming for you!'

* * *

"Kise! Oi, Kise, wake up!" Aomine lightly tapped the blonde's face, or more like his muzzle, as the model took form of a yellow fox with nine bushy tails.

Kise slowly opened his citrine yellow eyes when he felt a gentle tap on his face, his furry body cradled by strong arms of a familiar scent. "A..aomine.. wh-what happened?" He unconsciously changed back to his human form, clutching on the tanned youkai's front shirt. Kise felt as if he had just woken up from a horrible, terrible nightmare.

Aomine could feel his blood boiling at the sight of the trembling blonde. "You tell me, Kise. I'll definitely slaughter whoever it was that had the guts to do this to you."

Kise flinched from the dark aura emanating from the Karasu-tengu. "It's alright, Aomine. I'm okay now. But, please... Stay with me for a while."

The Tengu tried his best to control his beastly aura so that he won't frighten the poor whimpering little fox too much. "My bad, Kise. I'm here okay. You're alright now." He gently embraced the blonde and softly planted his lips on Kise's, who was caught surprised, but pleasantly so. Both of them snuggled closer together and they sat in that position for quite some time.

* * *

"Oh my, oh my~ what a beautiful child! Now, what may your name be, angel?"

Kuroko unconsciously hid himself behind Hanamiya when a rather effeminate man with dark wavy hair approached him as soon as they entered through a gold plated door.

"Reo, behave now. You're scaring the poor little kitten." Hanamiya chuckled, bringing his arm in front to stop Reo from attacking the small bluenette.

"But, Mako-chan~ that's not fair! Let me touch him too!" Reo whined and pouted sulkily.

Kuroko was reminded of Kise when he looked at this 'Reo' person, clingy and whiny, minus the feminine side of him of course.

"Um... my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Reo...san?" Kuroko, never forgetting his manners, bowed slightly after introducing himself. His soft blue eyebrows scrunched up a little as he wondered how to address the other.

"Kyaaa~ he's so precious~ Oh, I could just eat you up!" Reo hugged the bluenette tightly and spun around with him. "And just call me Reo-nee, hun!" The long eyelashed man winked playfully.

"Please... need to breathe..." Kuroko struggled his words out, in dire need of his personal space back.

"Cut it out, you tranny! Stop ogling on every single cute boy you meet." A smack to the back of Reo's head successfully released his death hold unto the poor bluenette.

Reo grimaced in pain, "Owww~ Mou, you almost split my head into two, you dirty gorilla you!" He shot an insult to the dark skinned man with stripy chocolate hair and a neat triangular goatee at the tip of his chin.

"Huh?! Did that just came out of your mouth, sissy?!" The goatee man retorted back with that booming voice of his. "Nevermind this prick, you can call me Nebuya, kiddo. Nice to meetcha!" Nebuya proceeded in ruffling Kuroko's pastel blue tresses quite roughly. "N-Nice to meet you too, Nebuya-san." The small boy squeaked back.

By that time, Hanamiya had disappeared somewhere, leaving a clueless Kuroko with the two men he just met. Each owning such elaborous personality. 'I can't handle these types of people...'

"Hmmm... he smelled quite nice..." A new bubbly kind of voice tickled Kuroko's exposed neck with its breath.

Kuroko almost karate chopped whoever it was that's been sniffing around his neck out of pure shock (although he managed to keep his stoned face) but the culprit swiftly dodged out of the way, whistling in amazement. "Pardon my rudeness. I was a bit...startled."

"Ne, ne, Reo-nee! Who's this? He smelt so much nicer than you~" The obnoxious blonde with short spiky hair ignored the bluenette's discomfort and kept on circling him like an excited puppy.

"Ko-chan, that's so rude..!" Reo dramatically wiped off a few crocodile tears from the background.

Kuroko held back a sigh from escaping. These guys were so energetic, they're no different than the Miracles themselves. The bluenette had always been good with animals, he simply adored cute and fluffly animals like puppies and kittens. And right now, the big ball of energy in front of him looked like nothing more but a little pup.

Unconsciously, Kuroko stretched out his hand and patted the spiky hair, which was surprisingly fluffier than he imagined. "Stay." He commanded, in which the blond obediently followed while leaning more towards his touch. Sparkles and stars began to surround Kuroko's whole being and a lovely smile graced his pink lips.

Hayama Kotarou beamed as bright as the sun at Kuroko's gentle pats, he really liked this new person!

Reo and Nebuya stared agape, as if they're witnessing something phenomenal. _That_ Kotarou, the mischievous and uncontrollable one, had been single handedly tamed by Kuroko Tetsuya. And vice versa.

The raven haired man placed a hand on his forehead before dropping to the ground from cuteness overload. The muscular Nebuya snorted at the fallen man, although deep down inside his heart's a blooming, it being mesmerised by Kuroko's kind smile.

And that was how Kuroko managed to tame the hearts of almost every member of the Uncrowned Generals within minutes of their meeting.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Takao-kun? Why don't you go in and join the rest?" The leader of the Hanamiya Clan came from behind the raven-haired man who was sitting on a tree, staring at the full moon. A worried look on his slightly smiling face.

"Drop your goody two-shoes act in front of me, Hanamiya." Takao hissed like an angry cat, not pleased by the sneaky man's act. Truly disgusting. He hated the man, hated him enough to kill him. He swore he'd kill the man even if it cost him his life.

Takao was in for good now. He himself allowed to be caught by Hanamiya's inescapable spider web and now Kuroko Tetsuya, a person important to Shin-chan, to the rest of the GoMs, was now lightly treading on it. He must save him. Before it's too late.

"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy tonight. Is it that time of the year again, Takao...-kun?" Hanamiya, his facade finally fallen off, sneered evilly. "If it gets unbearable, you know where to find me." With that, he vanished, leaving behind a very lonely figure.

"Tch... Damn you, Hanamiya..." Takao gritted his teeth in sheer anger, as stabbing pain starting to spread from his heart to his whole limbs. They felt as if they were on fire. The poor ravenhead clutched his aching heart tightly, "Help me, Shin-chan...".

* * *

 **Hello again everyone... I have no excuse for disappearing for so long but I've just been discharged from the hospital when I came in with pneumonia. So, this chapter is thanks to a sudden idea and me being bored to death on bed in the hospital (aside from coughing like mad)**

 **I hope to write more but fear that it'll take me forever to update so here's a short update okay~ See you all soon :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Dark History

**Chapter 25: Dark History**

Later that night after having meeting members of the Uncrowned Kings, known to be a group of powerful youkais overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko was left to spend some time with them, exchanging stories and reading novels picked out by the avid reader from the nearest bookshelf, as the bluenette obediently waited for their leader's return.

Not long after, another member finally joined them, it was a man who appeared older by a few years than Kuroko, with slick black hair and slanted eyes that remained closed most of the time behind a pair of thin framed spectacles. He introduced himself as Imayoshi Shouichi, a mere observer, or as he liked to call himself.

'Hanamiya-san is taking a bit too long, isn't he..?' Kuroko's resolution began to falter a little, he began to question his decision. Perhaps it was a rather hasty decision to make but...

To learn of his ancestor's past, that was his initial mission. He needed to know why the Phantom Heart decided to seal his past memories. For that sake, he easily let himself to be brought to a suspicious place. He won't go back now, not without finding out what he wanted to know for so long. Curiosity was one thing, but, Kuroko had an inkling that his sealed memories would be the key to properly understand the mechanism of his powers, the true identity of Phantom Heart and its origin would be revealed.

* * *

Kuroko, exhausted from being around the rambunctious group of people, had fallen asleep on the armchair he was sitting on. The mystery book in his right hand soon slipped but was caught by Kotarou before it managed to fall to the carpeted floor.

The spiky haired blond didn't leave the bluenette's side ever since their first meeting, he was _that_ attached to the kind hearted human.

Kuroko Tetsuya had succeeded in taking a place in everyone's heart without even trying, they concluded. He had that natural charm about him which made him hard not to be liked.

"He's such an angel... I can't believe he's the wielder of Phantom Heart..." Reo placed a hand on his left cheek, sympathetic dark eyes watching the sleeping boy, he started fearing for the boy's safety. Their leader, Hanamiya, had plans to make the Phantom Heart theirs, and those plans weren't the most pleasant in the slightest.

Nebuya glared at the feminine man, "Don't chicken out now, Reo. We need him for our long awaited plan after all. It's time to get our revenge against the Akashi Clan."

"Heh, besides, he's nothin' but a vessel, ain't he?" Imayoshi, with his thick Kansai accent, fixed his glasses, his sharp eyes peered open slightly. "We shouldn't get too attached to a mere object, Reo..." He gave a venomous smile, enough to send shivers down Reo's spine.

Reo and Kotarou flinched on their spots, Imayoshi as much they knew, was far too sly for his own good, to the point they had a hard time figuring what he's thinking with that intelligent mind of his. Nebuya said nothing, but scratched his head and groaned, "That's enough intimidation, Imayoshi. Hanamiya will be back soon, and we will execute our plan immediately."

As if on cue, the door clicked open and entered the leader of their group.

"Shall we begin then, gentlemen?" A very vitriolic smirk pasted across the raven's smug-like face. 'Victory is near. You will finally have a taste of your own medicine, Akashi Seijuurou.'

Hanamiya walked towards the sleeping bluenette, an exceptionally malicious smile forming on his lips. "It's time, Kuroko Tetsuya, for you to taste true horror."

* * *

 **Five hundred years ago...**

A cold breeze ran over the sleeping bluenette's face, shaking him up to his wake.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open only to be met with a wooden ceiling.

'Where am I?' Kuroko wondered as he sat upright, feeling slightly lightheaded. The room seemed a bit old fashioned, a typical Japanese-styled bedroom, the floor lined with light green tatami, a built in closet and an oil lamp burning dimly not far from the futon he's sleeping in.

"Don't tell me, I'm in the past again?" Another rhetorical question escaped his lips. Rather than the usual dreams of his past memories, it would be more appropriate to say his body and soul were brought back to half a millennium ago, just like the time he first met Akashi-kun.

"Kuroko." At the call of his name, Kuroko snapped out of his trance and eyed the paper door of his room, a silhouette of a man standing outside could be seen, illuminated by the bright moonlight outside.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Seijuurou. Can I come in?"

 _Seijuurou? The adult one?_ "Y..yes."

The sound of the creaky door sliding open was heard shortly after, and entered a man with crimson red hair and a pair of red and gold eyes.

The adult-looking Seijuurou took a seat in front of the now seated bluenette. "Are you all right now?" He asked.

Kuroko gave a small nod, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Was he not supposed to be all right?

"You gave me a fright when you suddenly dropped to the ground." Seijuurou placed a hand, cold as ice, to Kuroko's ample cheek, "I thought my heart would stop."

Kuroko's expression remained unchanged from the outside, but on the inside stirred a turbulent chaos, he could just melt from the redhead's words. Akashi-kun would remained the romantic, sweet talker he was no matter what era they're in, the bluenette concluded.

Seijuurou noticed how quiet the other man was, no usual sarcastic remarks and playful smiles, staring back at him was just a meek and fragile looking young man. Kuroko must really be unwell, for him to stay silent for so long, which was definitely out of the norm.

"Do you.. hate us?" The red haired man suddenly asked causing a sky blue head to turn sharply to his direction. "...pardon?"

"Because of my family's greed. We - no - I, have cause you a lot of pain." Seijuurou's handsome face shadowed with guilt, sending a stabbing sensation to Kuroko's heart.

"Pain...?"

Time suddenly stood still, the redhead stopped his hand movement midway but surprisingly, Kuroko's own movement hadn't been restricted and he sat there wondering what on earth was going on now.

Another Kuroko-like person appeared from behind him out of nowhere, "Tetsuya-sama, as promised, I shall show you the truth you've been seeking. It is finally time, my master."

Kuroko gasped as his light blue eyes fell onto the man who looked just like him, almost as if it was his doppelganger. "Could you be... Phantom Heart-san..?"

The mysterious person kept silent and simply smiled. He gracefully hold onto the bluenette's hand.

All of a sudden, the ground shook terribly and Kuroko's surroundings became warped, almost as if he was being teleported to another time.

* * *

 **Akashi's Past**

 _"Seijuurou. It's time you move on from your useless fling with that Kuroko Tetsuya." The head of the Akashi aka Seijuurou's grandfather, spoke sternly to his grandson in one of the many guest rooms, there were just the two of them sitting facing each other in that squared room._

 _Seijuurou half glared to the elder, he was not happy to hear such words. It wasn't official, but the redhead had just started seeing the bluenette after realizing their true feelings for each other. "Grandpa... I won't let him go. No matter what you and the rest of the family say." Just when he finally made Kuroko his, his damn family decided to stand in the way. He won't have it._

 _Akashi Seiji snapped, "What do you expect from that fruitless relationship of yours?! Not to mention, both of you are males! I won't accept such a disgrace to our bloodline, Seijuurou!" The old man breathed heavily, chest moving up and down erratically from the stress._

 _Seijuurou's voice pitched even higher, "I said no! The only way you can separate us is by death and_ _ **death**_ _alone!"_

 _Seiji looked surprised at this, tired red eyes settled into defiant heterochromatic ones. "Seijuurou, I thought of not telling you about this. But, it seems I can't hide it from you after all."_

 _"Grandpa, what do you mean by that?" Seijuurou's voice trembled a bit, a sick feeling beginning to creep its way into his heart. What's the deal with this bad feeling he's having right now?_

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya... He is the current bearer of the Phantom Heart."_

 _Phantom Heart? The rumored massive form of spiritual energy, where the wielder will be able to control every youkai there was?_

 _The older Akashi glanced away before continuing, "On the night of The Hundred Demons Parade, the day we will war with the Hanamiya clan, Kuroko Tetsuya will serve as our sacrifice. To secure our victory."_

 _Seijuurou was rendered speechless before entering into a delirious state. "What...?_ _ **What?!**_ _No...no...NO!" The hysterical redhead kneeled over to the floor until red bangs were touching the tatami, he refused to believe it. "Not him. Not Kuroko. No. Please, grandfather..." He pleaded, tears began trickling down his face._

 _"Seijuurou. You mustn't be swayed by such childish emotions. You are an Akashi, you must firm your resolution." Seiji stood up and looked down to the crying man, without a shred of sympathy in his eyes. "Winning is everything. Do not let a single thing get in the way, not even this 'love' you persistently believe in. Leave no room for mistakes, or else thousand lives shall be forfeited." There was no warmth in the old man's voice at all, no love or care, just a distant and authorative voice, commanding the young Akashi to obey._

 _The unbearably heavy responsibility he was to carry, the guilt weighing down his shoulders. At that moment, something inside Seijuurou broke. He felt numb. He felt detached from any form of emotion. Dual colored eyes lost their initial joviality and in an equally cold tone, he answered, "I understand."_

A transparent young boy with powder blue hair shakily put a hand to his mouth, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been in the room all along but the two Akashis could not see him, of course. He was just a ghost from the future, a wandering soul in search of the truth.

And he finally learnt of it. His ancestor was to be used as a sacrificial lamb, and at the end of it, Kuroko wished he didn't find out such a sad truth after all.

Too bad, it didn't end there.

"Ready to go now, Master?" The mystical being in the embodiment of his current wielder, softly asked, a hand extended to the bluenette who was in a muted shock.

Kuroko, looking slightly pale in the face, weakly nodded before taking the phantom's hand. That was when he felt the strange force pulling him in again, and he was warped to another place.

* * *

 **Midorima's Past**

This time, Kuroko was brought to learn the other Miracles' pasts. The Phantom Heart briefly explained how everything that was shown just now happened simultaneously, almost as if a misfortunate shadow had been casted upon them at the same time.

First was Midorima.

 _In a dim-lit room, the green haired youkai was sitting beside a black haired woman who was lying on the futon, her face covered with a white cloth. She was no longer breathing but even without looking at her face, Kuroko could tell that she was an extremely beautiful woman._

 _Midorima covered his tear-stained face with both hands, quiet sobs and sniffles could be heard throughout the gloomy room._

 _"Kazuha... why did you have to leave me so soon..." Midorima lamented, the once straight shoulders shook as he cried. His beloved Kazuha had suffered from an incurable internal disease, a curse of the Takao family where the infected would die a slow, excruciating death as their life force was slowly suck out of them, an illness passed down from generation to generation._

"In case you're wondering, Takao Kazuha is the ancestor of Takao Kazunari, Midorima's current patient." The phantom explained and Kuroko nodded albeit unfamiliarize with the name yet.

 _"Why does it have to be you..." The greenhead asked but he heard of it once, how the head of the family had chosen Kazuha as the next bearer of the curse, with the excuse that the raven haired woman had poor health since birth anyway. However, the real truth was far from it. And Midorima knew. That the real reason his lover had to die was because she rejected the family head's proposal in order to be with him instead._

 _Consumed by grief and deep sorrow, Midorima reached a final conclusion. "Humans are wretched, selfish beings." His emerald eyes looked dead as he said this, Kuroko almost thought that Midorima was a completely different person at that moment._

So, in the past, Midorima-kun used to have a human lover. But regrettably, it didn't end well for the both of them. Kuroko was reminded of the cruel fact that there won't always be a happy ending to every love story. The bluenette slowly clutched his chest, feeling overwhelmed with great sadness for the Kappa. 'Midorima-kun...' He wished to comfort the heartbroken youkai there and then. But, it was not his place to do so.

"We must go now, Master." An emotionless voice floated into Kuroko's ears, hands intertwined yet again. Tired, he closed his sky blue eyes and allowed his body to be teleported to another location.

* * *

 **Aomine and Kise's Past**

 _"Aominecchi, not too fast!" Kise complained as he struggled to catch up to the running figure in front of him, pacing at lightning speed._

 _Aomine smirked playfully, "Hurry up, slowpoke! Or I'm gonna leave you behind!" They were having their usual petty race through the forest which the tanned youkai thoroughly enjoyed very much. Kise wasn't a match for him, but he proved to be a fun challenger, someone Aomine felt completely comfortable with._

 _Kise whined immediately, "Mou~~~ Aominecchi, you big fat meanie-ssu!" Suddenly, Kise's nose caught a peculiar smell._

 _"Wait, Aominecchi! I smell something..! I think it's... a human child..?"_

 _Aomine halted in his steps, "Really?" He took a sniff of the air around them, "You're right... But, something's wrong. There's another scent near the kid. A bloody smell."_

 _Kise traded looks with Aomine as realization dawned upon them soon enough. It's the smell of a man-eating youkai! Both of them wasted no time in heading towards the direction of the child and possibly, the evil youkai._

 _By the time they reached the place however, it was far too late._

 _A young boy was being half-way devoured by a black demon with sharp claws and pointy fangs._

 _"What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine bellowed angrily and swiftly sliced the youkai's stomach open, red liquid splattered everywhere as the demon screeched in pain to its death and disintegrated into dust._

 _Aomine quickly snatched the boy up, shaking him slightly, "Oi! Hey, are you alright! Hang in there, kid! Oi!" The little boy, losing his lower half, went limp in the Tengu's arms. Kise almost retched at the horrifying sight. The poor innocent child!_

 _"Ahhh! Kei-chan!" A shrill scream from behind them immediately brought them on their guards again. What was it this time?!_

 _The mother of the dead child scooted back in fear, "A murderer... you're nothing but a monster!"_

 _"W-wait... I didn't.." Aomine stepped backwards, his bloody hands shook terribly. It wasn't me!_

 _Soon, all the other villagers joined in after hearing the commotion near the vast paddy fields._

 _"Get out of here, monster!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"Heartless killer!"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Leave this place, evil spirit!_

 _The villagers began throwing rocks, sticks and countless insults, determined to drive the black winged youkai away before another innocent life fall victim to him. They had hugely mistaken him as the killer!_

 _Kise stood in front of the shocked Tengu in his effort to protect him. "S-stop it! Aominecchi didn't hurt anyone! It was actually - " A stone was aimed to the blond's face and hit him hard, causing the fox to yelp in pain. A line of red began dripping down from the cut above his forehead. "O..ow..."_

 _Seeing Kise getting hurt in front of him, something inside of Aomine snapped, his thin thread of sanity finally broke into two. After that, Aomine saw red. Nothing else._

 _When the tanned youkai came to, he was standing in the middle of lifeless mutilated corpses, blood was everywhere and Aomine finally noticed that he, himself, had been dyed a gruesome red from head to toe. He glanced to his left to find a very frightened-looking Kise, trembling like a leaf. "Ao..mine..cchi..?"_

 _Aomine released a shaky breath and smiled disbelievingly as he peered down his blood-stained hands, "I - I killed them all, didn't I..?"_

 _Kise, still shaking from fear, slowly stared into those dark blue eyes filled with regret and remorse and an unspeakable melancholy. He wanted to say something, anything, to give the tanned youkai a peace of mind but Kise's voice failed him. He was too petrified, too scared to even utter a single word. Did he started to fear Aominecchi's monstrous strength?_

 _"What do you know, Kise..? I am a monster... a disgusting, cold-blooded one." Aomine laughed mockingly but his sad expression betrayed him, "Heh, being strong isn't always a good thing. Just... Don't come near me anymore, Kise." Shortly after, he disappeared, leaving a very devastated blond all alone._

 _The nine-tailed fox's tears easily flowed down his face and he just let them, "...no, don't say that... Don't even joke about that... Ahominecchi. You're not a monster..." Kise said this, but what he'd just witnessed was the complete opposite. He could do nothing but continue bawling like a little kid, the person he respected and admired so much, the person he loved had just left him for good._

 _While others were able to achieve happiness together by being mutually in love, his would forever remained unrequited. And Kise sat there, crying his eyes out, blaming the cruel fate that seemed to have clouded over them._

Kuroko fell down on his knees not far from the crying blond, he could feel his heart hammering out of his chest, a nauseous feeling swelled inside of him from what he had just seen with his two eyes. 'Aomine-kun... Kise-kun...' He didn't know they carried such a dark past with them for all these years. Drowning in helplessness again, he began to doubt his mission in unravelling the concealed history. Could he pull through until the very end?

It was too much for the soft hearted boy to handle and the poor bluenette leaned towards his look-alike, a mere personification of a very strong power, for support. Anymore than this, then his heart... His heart would definitely break. "Phantom-san, I don't think I can - "

"Master, we're almost at the end of it. Let us be on our way now." The phantom, ignoring the bluenette's plea, mechanically gripped his master's clammy hand and they made their way to another memory in a flash.

* * *

 **Murasakibara's Past**

 _"Muro-chin~ gimme five plates of dango~" A violet haired youkai waited impatiently for his snacks at one of the many coffee tables, his right cheek sticking to the top of the wooden table._

 _A raven-haired man with a beauty mark just below his left eye chuckled smoothly, "Now, now Atsushi. Where are your manners?" He neatly placed two of the sweet snack plates on the table the purple ogre was sitting at._

 _"Here you go. Wait, what do you have to say first, Atsushi?" Slender hand stopped the large hand holding a stick of dango from making its way to the entrance of the salivating mouth._

 _"Hnn~ thank you for the food~" Murasakibara then took a bite, the explosive flavors bursting in his mouth. "As expected of Muro-chin~ I love your dangos the most~" He drawled._

 _Himuro Takuya, owner of the snack store which Murasakibara always frequent, smiled beautifully. "I'm happy to hear that. Atsushi is my loyal customer after all." A pat to the lilac head, a goofy grin formed on Murasakibara's face. He loved Muro-chin so much!_

Kuroko's lips curved upwards a little, relieved to see the past Murasakibara was doing just fine. The man he's with seemed like a kind and doting person, Kuroko thought. However, he could not shake the uneasiness from wiggling its way straight to his heart. Why did he feel that something bad would happen soon?

Without a warning, he was pulled into another time by the powder blue haired phantom, "I shall fast forward the time a bit."

 _"Muro-chin~ ten plates of dangos, choudai - " The oni stopped in his tracks when he noticed how dark the store was. There seemed to be signs of break and enter, the paper walls and doors torn to shreds, broken shards of glasses scattered across the floor as Murasakibara pushed through into the dango store._

 _"Mu - Muro..chin..?" He called out but no answer came. That was when the purple ogre saw traces of blood leading to the back of the store._

 _Wasting no time, Murasakibara quickly made way to the back yelling out the owner's name repeatedly. "Muro-chin, you here? Answer me~ Muro-chin!"_

 _That was when he saw it; a man drowned in a puddle of red liquid, clutching his wounded stomach, breathing raggedly. "A...atsu...shi."_

 _"Muro-chin!?"_

 _Murasakibara rushed to the injured man and gently held him in his broad arms. "What happened? Muro-chin, why are you hurt?"_

 _"Th - they wanted to get you. But, I didn't want that... Atsushi, you are not evil... Ergh!" Himuro coughed up blood as he struggled to speak._

 _"They...? They who? Tell me." Violet eyes glinted dangerously, gone with the childishness and frivolity. Murasakibara was absolutely furious. He'll kill them! He'll make them who dared lay a finger on Muro-chin pay..!_

 _Himuro forced a weak smile, "You... mustn't.. vengeance would only... bring sadness.. Atsushi." The man slowly shut his eyes, his breathing became shallower until it stopped completely._

 _"Muro-chin..? Nee, open your eyes~"_

 _"..."_

 _"M - Muro-chin!"_

 _"..."_

 _"MURO-CHIN!"_

 _That night, a very grief stricken Oni rampaged around the village his beloved human used to live in, and massacred every single villager, leaving no survivor at all._

'Even Murasakibara-kun... why...' Kuroko covered his face, he could no longer suppress the urge to cry. Unable to do anything else but weep, was he that useless? All this while, he felt nothing but negative emotions, grief, pain, sorrow, woe. "No more... please." His head felt heavy, his heart could just explode any moment now. He wanted to go back to his own time now, he wanted nothing but to embrace Akashi-kun so bad.

"Master, you mustn't back out now. This is the last but most important one. The _true_ dark history." The little phantom suddenly changed persona, his icy blue eyes turned bloody red accompanied with a creepy smile. "Ikou."

"H - huh...? Who... are you?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Sneak peek:**_

 _"Seijuurou?! What's the meaning of this!" Tetsuya cried out in disbelief as two men held each side of his arm tightly. "Unhand me this instant!"_

 _"You are nothing but a mere...tool." The redhead spoke monotonously, his eyes were dead._

 _"What...?"_

 _Tetsuya showed a broken smile, "In the end, even you decided to abandon me, huh?" Pearly tears dropped to the ground one by one. Tetsuya was harshly reminded that he was an unneeded existence. A hindrance. A disposable tool. By none other than his one and only lover, Akashi Seijuurou._

 _'So, be it Seijuurou. For you and your family's sake, I am more than willing to be your sacrifice.'_

 _Tetsuya had given up on living._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Choudai - please**

 **Ikou - let's go**

 **Note: I'm feeling a lot more better now so I could somehow finish this chapter (super tiring I tell ya!). So yeah... angst... (my greatest enemy yet) hopefully I manage to smoothly write one! In case it gets confusing, Kuroko was brought into the GoMs' past by Phantom Heart. But, the true identity of Phantom-san is actually..?**

 **As usual, please rate and review? xoxo :3**


	26. Chapter 26: Ill-omened Existence

**Chapter 26: Ill-omened Existence**

* * *

"...!" Akashi suddenly crouched to the ground with one hand gripping his chest tightly. A stabbing pain continuously attacked his heart and his head felt like exploding. One word instantly came to mind; _Tetsuya_.

Midorima and Murasakibara immediately rushed to his aid.

"You okay, Aka-chin?!" Murasakibara's large hands supported the fallen exorcist, who was currently blue in the face and sweating profusely.

"Are you in pain nodayo?!" Midorima crouched in front of Akashi and swiftly inspected the redhead's heart rate and body temperature. _He's as cold as ice!_ The horrified doctor took off his own haori and wrapped it around Akashi, who began trembling uncontrollably.

The redhead exhaled a few more shaky breaths while struggling to speak. "I... It's Tetsuya... He's the one in pain, not me..!" Through the contract, they're connected body and soul so when one feels pain, the other would be inflicted with the same amount of pain as well. The effects were as clear as day now.

Both Murasakibara and Midorima stared at their small leader in horror. Something bad must have happened to Kuroko!

"I must... get to him..." Akashi stood up once more, ignoring the stinging pangs and heaviness of his body, he was determined to save the bluenette no matter what. "Don't worry, he's still alive." Akashi said, his face was now as white as sheets. As long as he himself was still breathing - although barely at the moment. In his head came a thousand and one questions for his most cherished possession,

 _Tetsuya, where are you?_

 _Tetsuya, who are you with?_

 _Tetsuya, why are you hurting?_

 _Tetsuya -_

"I believe it's best if we call it a night first, Akashi." The Kappa quietly suggested after seeing the redhead's weakened state. Akashi was in no condition to be fighting with Hanamiya right now. He would only march to his demise if he were to go now.

Akashi wasted no time in giving the most fierce stare he could conjure to the greenhead, his breathing grew heavier and uneven. "What did you just say, Shintarou..?"

"It's for the best, Akashi. You need to be well rested before even thinking of facing Hanamiya and god knows what he has up on his sleeves - nanodayo!" Midorima explained to the stubborn exorcist. Akashi proved to be a difficult listener at times.

"You're saying I should lie in bed when Tetsuya, who is currently alone and in pain, might be killed any minute now?!" Akashi snarled, he was absolutely furious at the water spirit for even suggesting such a preposterous idea. "Don't test my patience, Shintarou. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Even if it's you." Mismatched eyes reflected nothing but absoluteness and hostility. Midorima glared back with similar intensity, sure he had his conscience as a doctor to keep Akashi alive as a patient, but also as a dear friend whom he respected deeply.

Murasakibara quickly jumped in before a bloodbath between the two glaring men could take place. "Stop it you two~ This is not the time to be fighting. Kuro-chin needs us..." He said something sensible for once, too bad Kise and Aomine couldn't see him right now and be amazed, the thought crossed the oni's mind.

Midorima almost scoffed in irritation, "...Fine. But, allow me to at least alleviate your pain for now, Akashi. However, the effect is temporary and would only last for two hours maximum." He began unwinding the white tape around his left fingers, preparing to use his healing powers.

Akashi didn't bother saying anything else and looked away from the doctor, his pride won't allow him to apologize to the Kappa that easily. He insisted that the green-eyed youkai was in the wrong one this time. It's Tetsuya's life they're considering here! He won't accept such a decision even at the cost of his own life. He had no time to waste or spare. Hanamiya could kiss his life goodbye, because Akashi swore he'd rip his heart out with his own hands by the time he sees him.

Not long after, two shadows appeared before them as Midorima began transferring some of his energy to Akashi.

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, you here..." Murasakibara gloomily greeted them.

"Hey, guys - uwaa, what's with the heavy atmosphere?!" Kise remarked, hiding behind Aomine's back from the dark aura emanating by the redhead and his healer while the tanned youkai said something that sounded like 'Geh!' at the sight. Talk about bad timing...

A deafening silence followed suit. It went on for quite a while before the Tengu finally spoke out loud, the prolonged void of sound was honestly killing him. "Gahh, someone say something already!"

"W - what happen just now, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise finally asked as he eyed the two silent members warily. What was it now? Akashicchi and Midorimacchi almost never fought with one another, and if they did, it must be a really big deal.

"Well~ Mido-chin made Aka-chin mad. Because Aka-chin is stubborn," The purple ogre simplified the situation for the two clueless youkais. But, perhaps it was a bit too oversimplified as both Kise and Aomine cocked their heads to one side, confused by Murasakibara's words. "Huh?" Both of them chorused.

Finally, Akashi released a tired sigh, "Nothing's wrong. We will proceed toward Hanamiya's hideout shortly."

"Well, do we know where it is?" Aomine scratched his head in wonder.

"Yes, of course we do!" Just in time, a female voice answered the black winged youkai.

 _Poof!_

Soft pink smoke emerged in front of the Miracles, and there appeared a pink haired lady, looking ever so vivacious and peppy. "Momoi Satsuki, at your service!"

"Where the hell have you been, Satsuki!" Aomine questioned hotly, "Tetsu's been kidnapped!"

"Oh shush now, Dai-chan, I'm well aware that my sweet precious Tetsu-kun been abducted!" She then turned to the sickly leader, "Akashi-kun, are you alright? You looked pale-"

"I'm fine, Satsuki. Carry on. . ."

Momoi fidgeted worriedly for a bit before continuing, "Um, I've done my investigations as you ordered me, Akashi-kun. Their current whereabout is..." Momoi produced a map out of the smoke and pinpointed a certain location accurately. "Here."

"And we're expecting company. . ." Momoi flashed a guilty smile.

"Ah, there they are! The Miracles in the flesh~" A chirpy voice greeted the rainbow heads by surprise. It was Aida Riko. And she brought a small group of people with her.

* * *

Kuroko slowly backed away from the ruby-eyed phantom, sensing something was terribly wrong. Such an ominous presence radiated from the spirit, he could finally see a thick, black miasma oozing out from the mystical being. "You're not the Phantom Heart... but an imposter..."

"Now, now Master. What are you saying, I am the one and only Phantom Heart - your humble servant."

"No.. you're not... Please stay away from me." He stepped backwards, ready to run for his life but Kuroko's movement was suddenly frozen - he couldn't even move lift a finger! All due to the immobilization spell casted on him by the devious phantom.

Is this the end?

Will he die without seeing Akashi-kun ever again? Even if it's just one last time...

 _Akashi-kun's smile._

 _Akashi-kun's touch._

 _Akashi-kun's warmth._

 _Akashi-kun -_

"Let's go."

Kuroko unconsciously shed a yearning tear, "No! _Akashi-kun_. . . !" before a pernicious figure loomed over him and soon darkness enshrouded the lithe bluenette.

* * *

Kuroko woke up being surrounded by fluffy white clouds, as soft as wool beneath his body. He felt strangely at peace and undisturbed. All around him were pure nothingness and silence was his only friend. Solitude. Serenity. Tranquility. Kuroko's state of mind was blank. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything. Nor did he wanted to.

What...is this? I feel like I'm floating. It's somehow calm and relaxing. I don't want to wake up... I want to stay here forever...

'No, no... bad master. You mustn't close your eyes. Or you'll miss this spectacular show.'

Hm? ...Show? What show?

'The grand finale to a very tragic love story.'

Tragic love story..? Of whom..?

' _Yours_.'

Kuroko trembled.

'Shall I show you how it begins first?'

* * *

 _"Aah! They're so damn persistent..!" Tetsuya was, as usual, running away for his life from the usual pesky annoying youkai that thirsted for his blood. What's so special about his damn blood anyway!_

 _Just as he passed a small stream of crystal clear river, something caught his eyes and Tetsuya swiftly dodged the attack coming from behind him before kicking his attacker hard in the face. "Drop dead, asshole!" The hairy monster groveled to the ground in pain before disappearing into thin air. Tetsuya roughly huffed, finally relieved of his chaser._

 _"Now, what do we have here..?" The bluenette curiously peered into the shallow river to find a yellow ball of a furry thing, drenched and passed out. Scrambling to his feet, Tetsuya quickly scooped the poor animal from the water, only then realising it was a fox, but with nine tails instead of one. A kyuubi no kitsune, huh? It was his first time seeing one._

 _The unconscious fox was covered in mud from the river but Tetsuya knew the golden fur beneath that dirt would definitely be soft to touch once cleaned. "Let's get you clean, okay little one?"_

 _(x)_

 _"Kuroko, what is that dirty thing you have in your arms?" Midorima made a disgusted face. The bluenette suddenly decided to visit his room and what greeted the greenhead were a man and a ball of fur smeared in mud._

 _"Ah, Shintarou~ you're gonna treat this little fellow for me!" Tetsuya pulled a nasty smile and grabbed on the Kappa's kimono before he could escape._

 _"I am NOT touching that thing."_

 _"I know you might say that. . . So I've come prepared!"_

 _"Ah?! Wait, stop-! AHAHAHA~"_

 _Tetsuya tackled the unsuspecting kappa to the ground, then he started tickling him mercilessly and Midorima broke into peels of laughter._

 _"Giving up yet?"_

 _"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll do the treatment!"_

 _"That's what I like to hear. I'm gonna go and hit the bath first, and when I come back, the fox better be still alive and kicking!"_

 _Tetsuya walked away in the most majestic way there was, leaving a red-faced Midorima lying on the floor with a muddy fox on his chest._

 _"Who's the_ _ **real**_ _demon here?..."_

 _(x)_

 _"Haaa... so refreshing~" Tetsuya soaked in the hot spring after a quick wash of the body. So many happenings had occurred since he was first brought here, to the Akashi household._

 _The bluenette closed his eyes in reminiscence. How he first met Seijuurou, the three youkais and now the little fox. Slowly but surely, every single one of them managed to find a place in his once jaded heart and now they're irreplaceable._

 _He didn't mind the judging whisperings and stares from the people around him anymore. He was not an unlucky existence. And even if he was, would he be so blessed with such happiness, such bliss?_

 _A tired yawn escaped his mouth and not long after Tetsuya unconsciously dozed off, his head dangerously sinking lower and lower into the steamy water. Until he submerged completely._

 _Seconds later, the dazed Tetsuya felt himself being hoisted out of the bath, and he could hear a faint worried voice calling out to him quite frantically._

 _"Kuroko? Kuroko! Hey, Kuroko, wake up! ...Tetsuya! God, he swallowed some water..!" Lying him down on a flat surface, a hand carefully tilted his head and lifted his chin up, his nose pinched shut and afterwards a pair of lips breathed into his parted mouth._

 _Body all curled up, Tetsuya coughed and hacked out the remaining water in his system, he could feel his eyes spinning and started seeing black spots too. But the hand rubbing circular motions on his bare back were so soothing, and with the arm securely wrapping around his waist, he felt safe._

 _Tetsuya caught a glimpse of fiery red hair as the other person scooped his naked body into a bridal hold, "I got you. You're safe now..." - then he lost consciousness._

 _(x)_

 _"Sei.. you saw my naked body yesterday didn't you?"_

 _Seijuurou who was sipping freshly brewed tea on the porch, almost sprayed his drink all over when the bluenette suddenly showed up to his face with the direct question. "..Kuroko, that's quite a vulgar way to describe that.. I only did it to save your life y'know!" He mumbled, looking slightly pink in the face._

 _"To top it off, you_ _ **touched**_ _me. And kissed me_ _ **again**_ _." Tetsuya didn't bother beating around as he leaned closer until their noses almost touched and Seijuurou was now blushing madly up until his ears and neck. How far did this alluring bluenette intend to tempt him?_

 _"Stop making it sounded so wrong! You were_ _ **drowning**_ _! I have no intention-"_

 _"I don't mind."_

 _Seijuurou froze. "What..?"_

 _"I said I don't mind if it's you, Sei." Tetsuya gazed away, looking very shy all of a sudden. Then he whispered, eminently stuttering, "Be-because, I've been... in l-love with you... for a while now... I k-know it's w-wrong and you can h-hate me for this but I-"_

 _"God, you're so downright adorable." Seijuurou pinned the unsuspecting bluenette to the floor and kissed him once more._

 _"I have also fell in love with you, Tetsuya." Since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Seijuurou confessed, pecking Tetsuya's soft lips. Call it love at first sight, he mused._

* * *

The flashback ended there, quite abruptly.

Kuroko almost blushed, he felt oddly like a pervert by peeking through someone else's private life, even if it belonged to his past self.

'Now, shall we continue from where we last stop, master? Things are going to get from 0 to 100 real quick~'

The medium decided he didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 _ **(continuing from where I last stopped in previous chapter)**_

 _"Seijuurou, what happened to you?" Tetsuya asked worriedly. Seijuurou had been so cold and distant for the past few days and he still didn't knew why._

 _". . ."_

 _"Seijuurou..! Stop ignoring me, damn it!" Tetsuya angrily tugged on his lover's yukata sleeve so that Seijuurou would clearly look at him in the face._

 _"Nothing's wrong, Tetsuya!" The frowned redhead finally snapped and roughly snatched his hand away, throwing the bluenette off balance._

 _"Wh-what..?" Tetsuya was taken by surprise as his back hit the wall quite loudly. He felt hurt and weirdly dejected. There was no trace of affection in Seijuurou's tone and the bluenette couldn't feel any more miserable than he was as he recalled Seijuurou's harsh tone and gesture._

 _"...Fine, you stupid baldy! I won't talk to you ever again!" Snapping back rather childishly, Tetsuya marched away from the glaring redhead whose shoulders flinched a little by his words._

 _"Wait-!" Seijuurou tried to reach out to the running bluenette but stopped midway. Witnessing the painful expression on Tetsuya's face created a gaping hole in his chest, his heart felt as if it's been torn to shreds, his mind a whirlpool of mess. Seijuurou wanted to chase after him so badly, to apologise, to embrace him and kiss him tenderly but the man refrained. He shouldn't. Couldn't. Not with the fate of thousand lives resting in his two hands._

 _Placing both hands on his face, Seijuurou whimpered. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Tetsuya the truth, about the inevitable war, about the Akashi family's inhumane plans, about the night of the sacrifice. Everything. Seijuurou unwillingly admitted that he's the coward here, no one else._

 _(x)_

 _"He's not even chasing after me, huh?"_

 _Aimlessly walking, Tetsuya found himself deep inside the secret forest he and the redhead used to frequent. A garden of wild vanilla flowers, his favourite spot that would calm him down on painful days. Now all of them had wilted in concordance to the new season, signifying the arrival of autumn and ironically, Tetsuya's broken-heartedness._

 _"Stupid Sei... I wonder what's going on in that silly head of his..."_

 _Crouching down on the damp ground, Tetsuya sullenly plucked away the dead flowers with his fingers, their scent already long vanished along with the previous season. Something caught his attention after a while, a faint smell of a very, very familiar youkai; belonging to none other than the nine-tailed fox._

 _"Ryouta?" Tetsuya called out. No reply came._

 _"Ryouta, is that you? What are you hiding for?" He tried calling again, a lot more louder this time. Again, no one replied, only silence greeted him back. He was reminded once more how lonely he felt. How alone and isolated he was._

 _"Great... I'm imagining things now, huh..."_

 _A nearby bush rustled and a golden fox jumped out in front of the startled bluenette, all nine of its bushy tails hung low to the ground. "R-Ryouta? Why are you in that form?" Asked Tetsuya, perplexed. The fox turned away, not even producing a single word, or any other sound. It looked gloomy for some reason as if begging Tetsuya for some solace._

 _"Look here, Ryouta. I'm not in the mood to cheer anyone up at the moment. Heck, I, myself, need some picking up to be done here..." The bluenette complained but lifted the little furry animal regardless before cradling it close to his chest. "But why do you have the same expression as me? Don't tell me - you got your heart broken as well..?" Tetsuya bitterly laughed at his own ridiculous words, then he bit his lower lip, forcing back tears from falling._

 _The pale skinned man hugged the fox close and Kise snuggled its muzzle against the trembling shoulder, as if to comfort the once so proud human._

 _"What is happening right now... ne, tell me, Ryouta..."_

 _Kise's large pointy ears sadly flopped down as a sign he too, was not entirely sure._

 _And the wheels of misfortune continued to spin without them realising._

 _(x)_

 _When Tetsuya returned to the main house with the sleeping fox safe in his arms, the first thing he heard was Murasakibara's unbelievably loud thundering voice. He sounded peeved, which was a first, the bluenette thought. Another voice soon joined in, equally angry and loud. It was Midorima's._

 _What were they arguing on about?_

 _Tetsuya decided to step in before it gets more serious and things could get uglier._

 _"What's going on here!" Exclaimed the long-haired bluenette as he entered through the main gate, eyebrows scrunched up into a frown._

 _As far as he knew, when it comes to fighting, it's always been Aomine and Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima rarely ever bicker simply because they can't be bothered with it. So when they started behaving the opposite, Tetsuya couldn't help but wonder if all of them somehow changed personalities for some reasons unknown?_

 _Tetsuya started, "Why the hell are you guys fighting again? And where's Daiki?" Come to think of it, he hadn't seen that tanned youkai for weeks now. Almost the same time as Seijuurou started to behave strangely._

 _Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Who knows where that brutish crow is-" Kise flinched at that, Tetsuya noticed. "-Murasakibara was being ridiculous so I-"_

 _"How am I being ridiculous? Aka-chin's too weak with his resolve. So I'm going to replace him and be the leader instead!"_

 _"Woah, stop right there Atsushi. Replace him? You're planning a coup d'etat?!" Tetsuya couldn't believe his own two ears._

 _"What, don't tell me Kuro-chin's going against me too? Then I'll crush you too even if it's you Kuro-chin." The ogre said as if he meant it. His sudden aggressive behavior further increasing Tetsuya's queasiness._

 _"Don't conveniently drag Kuroko into this, you big dolt! He has nothing to do with this!" Midorima intervened angrily, gone with any traces of the collected, level headed youkai Tetsuya thought he knew. He sounded much more irritable now._

 _"Hahhhh? You've been getting on my nerves for a while now, Mido-chin. I'm gonna beat you into a pulp right now!"_

 _"Not if I kill you first-"_

 _"I SAID STOP IT!" Tetsuya yelled and his body momentarily glowed a soft blue light. The man stared disbelievingly at his glowing hands before the light vanished. What was that? It felt as if a surge if energy running through his veins just now. An illusion?_

 _The three youkais instantly froze on their spots as if obeying the bluenette's command by force._

 _The air was thick with tension. After some time, Kise wiggled out of his arms and ran somewhere else before Tetsuya could stop him. 'I guess he needed some time alone so I'll leave him be for now.' Shooting a cold look over the other two youkais, Tetsuya began interrogating the remaining two youkais about the real reason for their petty fight. "Now, tell me what's going on."_

 _The Kappa and oni blinked in disbelief, what happened just now? What did Tetsuya do to them?_

 _"Enough! You too, are trying to use us!" Murasakibara suddenly shouted as bad memory of that man's death resurfaced again. The man he held dear now gone from this world. All because of those selfish, hateful humans._

 _"Heh, the oni's right.. Is that all you foolish humans know, using oppression to make us submit?" Midorima spatted angrily in remembrance of his late lover. She had died an unjustly death. All because of those greedy, detestable humans._

 _Tetsuya heatedly retaliated, "What the hell are you all saying! I'm not oppressing anyone! Especially not you guys!"_

 _"Well, you're lying!"_

 _"Stop this useless bickering." Seijuurou made his appearance from behind the door, his face showed nothing but arrogance and imperiousness, further fueling the youkais' anger._

 _"Hah, if it isn't the coward who couldn't even come clean to his lover!" Murasakibara sneered, earning a death glare from the frowning redhead._

 _"Say another word and I'll kill you."_

 _"Akashi, I can't stand seeing you being so unreasonable lately. Do you really intend to betray his trust?" This time, Midorima spoke, adding more confusion to the already clueless bluenette._

 _Tetsuya cut in between, "What are you guys talking about-"_

 _A dark aura radiated from the redhead as he replied uncaringly, "I don't need you two telling me what to do. I don't need you."_

 _"Wait, just stop this-" Tetsuya pleaded, a nasty feeling growing inside of him._

 _"And_ _ **we**_ _don't need you." Murasakibara and Midorima said at the same time. They finally agreed to one thing at last. Then, they vanished from view._

 _"Wait-!"_

 _Tetsuya faced the redhead all wide-eyed, "What the hell is wrong with you!" He felt like punching Seijuurou so bad for being such an insensitive jerk._

 _"Betrayal comes in many different forms, Tetsuya. But in the end, it'll leave you feeling nothing but resentment." Seijuurou looked detached when he said this and Tetsuya felt as if his whole world started crumbling toward destruction._

 _Later he learnt that the Miracles excluding Akashi - shared one thing in common; their budding hatred for humans._

 _The next day, Murasakibara and Midorima were nowhere to be found._

 _Days later, Kise took off as well. And Aomine was long gone before they knew it._

 _Tetsuya and Seijuurou remained at arm's length. Like complete strangers._

 _Everything fell apart so easily. The bonds they shared, the trust they put into each other before this, meant nothing._

 _As if it could get any worse than this..? Tetsuya perceived without realising how wrong he was._

* * *

"We'll begin the ritual now."

Hanamiya laid the sleeping bluenette on top of a stoned slab and started unbuttoning his shirt before biting his index finger till it bleed. After that, he wrote an ancient kanji directly on top of Kuroko's heart with his bloody finger and a forbidden spell was invoked.

The preparation to separate the mystical being from Kuroko's body was now complete. Closing his eyes and bringing his palms together, Hanamiya began reciting.

The bluenette was forcefully brought to wake and started shrieking all of a sudden when immense pain attacked his chest area, his heart in particular. A great power was forcefully pulling something inside of him and Kuroko knew what it was - the powerful spirit, Phantom Heart.

Kuroko screamed loudly, harshly, until his voice cracked, his throat burned, his eyes stung with painful tears. It hurts. It hurts so bad. He could feel his head splitting into two, his body turning inside out. As if his soul was being forcefully ripped away from his physical body. Which was probably the case, with the Phantom Heart sharing half of his soul and all. He'll die. He's going to die. He's _dying_. He would rather die than keeping on experiencing this torturous, hellish torment.

"Please just. . .kill me!"

"Ma-mako-chan... is this really alright?" Reo was now in tears as he anxiously glanced to and fro from the shrieking Kuroko back to Hanamiya. "He's really going to die for real if we don't-"

Without a warning, Imayoshi slapped Reo hard across the cheek until the man flung back and hit a lamp. "Whaddya even sayin'? Feelin' sorry for the enemy ain't gonna help." The snake-like man stared the fallen man down with the most spine-chilling gaze Reo'd ever seen. Kotarou quickly jumped in between the two, shielding Reo from the madman Imayoshi had become. "Don't hurt Reo-nee anymore, you beast!" He growled. And then Nebuya snatched Imayoshi by the collar, looking ready to pounce on the smirking man, "The fuck you think you're doing, Imayoshi?!" He spared no mercy to those who hurt Reo or Kotarou, his childhood friends.

All of them were on edge, as if Kuroko's anguish hysteric screams beginning to have an adverse effect on their own sanity.

"Everyone, calm down."

Hanamiya stopped chanting and finally opened his honey brown eyes. And the screaming behind them stopped as well.

"They're here, Akashi's group and another group I don't recognise. Go and kill those who dare to interrupt. Worry not, the soul splitting would be done soon." Hanamiya cackled evilly as the success of his plan began to bear its fruit. The Phantom Heart extraction was now fifty percent complete. This time, he'll avenge his ancestors and erase the Akashis from the surface of the earth.

"Go, now. No one is allowed to come near this room, understood?"

The four of them immediately sprung into action at Hanamiya's command.

Reclosing his eyes, the raven resumed his interrupted spell and once more the screaming began.

* * *

 _ **The night of the decisive battle:**_

 _Tetsuya languidly opened his sky blue eyes. His vision still a bit hazy. He had been bedridden for almost a week now due to a high fever from overstressing but thankfully tonight he finally felt better again. The commotion outside caught his attention. He could hear people running around the halls, someone shouting orders and whispers of the female servants waiting outside his room made him nauseous._

 _'Poor Kuroko-sama. I heard he didn't even knew what's going to happen to him.'_

 _'They're going to offer his life to the gods, he'll serve as a human sacrifice to secure our victory, is what I heard.'_

 _'And it's tonight..!'_

 _'The poor, poor man.'_

 _W...what?_

 _"What are you two doing loitering around here? The head servant needs you in the kitchen!" A male voice interrupted and the two young ladies immediately scampered._

 _When they were gone, Tetsuya bolted outside of his room in search of a certain redhead. "Seijuurou! Where are you? Sei-!" His feet stopped short when he saw the man he's searching for, equipped with the family katana and a complete samurai armor for protection._

 _"W-what's going on? What's with all the uproar outside? And why - why are you wearing all that?"_

 _"War, Tetsuya. Tonight we will war against the wretched Hanamiya clan."_

 _"Is - Is it true? That you're planning on...sacrificing me..?" The bluenette didn't bother forcing in his tears this time. How could him? How could Seijuurou do this to him? He was the only one left that Tetsuya had trusted._

 _And he was betrayed by that very trust. He didn't have long to wallow in self pity though. He was brought back to reality when someone tugged both of his arms violently._

 _"Seijuurou?! What's the meaning of this!" Tetsuya cried out in disbelief as two men held each side of his arm tightly. "Unhand me this instant!"_

 _"You are nothing but a mere...tool." The redhead spoke monotonously, his eyes were dead._

 _"B-but the contract! If I died, won't you die as well?!"_

 _"I've dissolved our contract when you were asleep, we are bound by soul no more." Seijuurou said, cold and indifferently._

 _"What...?" So, the only tie between him and the redhead had been severed? The cruel truth slowly seeped into his bones, like a slow-killing poison._

 _Tetsuya showed a broken smile, "In the end, even you decided to abandon me, huh?" Pearly tears dropped to the ground one by one. Tetsuya was harshly reminded that he was an unneeded existence. A hindrance. A disposable tool. By none other than his one and only lover, Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Then, what is life? What is his purpose in this world? The answer hit him soon enough. That's it. His purpose is to be the sacrifice all along._

 _'So be it, Seijuurou. For you and your family's sake, I am more than willing to be your sacrifice.'_

 _Tetsuya had given up on living. He didn't bother resisting when the two men brought him to a new location; an open space with a rostrum in the middle, possibly where his death sentence were to take place. A sharp silver dagger seemingly imbued with magic situated at the centre of the sacrificial altar where his hands and feet were tied to._

 _The swordsmen, archers and youkais who swore allegiance to the Akashi family began to assemble, fully equipped with katanas, spears and bows and arrows._

 _The sun was well set over the horizon and soon darkness blanketed the starless night sky. Even the clouds seemed morose. Torches and beacons were lit, weapons sharpened, and the time for confrontation was near._

 _Not long after, Hanamiya and his army of both humans and youkais appeared in multiple lines from behind the misty valley as the fog slowly cleared up._

 _"Tonight we shall reclaim what was rightfully ours! This land belongs to us, not the deceitful Akashis!" The leader of the enemy, Hanamiya Mikoto, raised his sword in defiance and was greeted with loud barbaric cheers amongst his warriors._

 _The war horn sounded, and a blaring noise boomed loudly throughout the battlefield signifying the start of the greatest war in the onmyoji history._

 _A blizzard of arrows buzzed and hummed into the shroud of black sky. Battle cries followed through, molten-red blood sluiced from the deadly wounds the arrows caused. Swords and claws clashed, spears and sharpened tongues pierced, fireballs and waterballs alike flying in the air, fountains of magma-red blood sprayed into the air. It was carnage. One by one, bleeding and mutilated bodies laid still on the ground dyeing the landscape a crimson red._

 _"Begin the sacrifice now! Unleash the Phantom Heart's powers!" The commander ordered before he was sliced to death by the opponent's leader, Hanamiya. "Heh, as if I'd let you guys use such a petty trick."_

 _The dark haired man approached the shackled bluenette with the intention to kill him before they could pierce his heart with the special dagger. "Prepare to die, little kitten..." Then, he swung his sword. Tetsuya shut his eyes tight, waiting for his head to roll off the ground._

 _"No, you don't!"_

 _Seijuurou sprinted lightning fast and shoved Tetsuya out of the way in time but was stabbed to the gut instead._

 _Tetsuya stumbled and toppled to the ground hard, the side of his head hit a rock in the process. Just now... Seijuurou saved him? Why?_

 _Hanamiya stared at the fallen redhead with a disappointed expression, "Oho, so the rumored heartless successor of the Akashi family possessed a caring heart after all?" The malicious man snickered, sinking his sword further into Seijuurou's right abdomen._

 _Seijuurou hissed in pain but then laughed sardonically. "It seems... I care for you after all... Tetsuya..." I don't want you to die. Even if we were to lose this war because... Compared to those thousand lives, you're way more..._

 _"...Seijuurou!" Tetsuya cried out. No, no, no! I can't let you die! There's no way I'm letting you die because of me..!_

 _Now that the ropes tying him became loose from the previous impact, Tetsuya successfully wriggled free and reached for the dagger lying not far from him. Tetsuya tightened his grip around the sharp weapon, having to firmly made up his mind. 'I'll save you this time, Seijuurou!'_

 _The wounded redhead, cornered by his crafty foe, saw right through the bluenette's plan from the corner of his eyes. "Idiot! D-don't do it...!"_

 _"Fear not. . . For the red string of fate that binds our soul together will remain unsevered, even if this heart ceased to beat, even if this body were to become dust, even if thousand of years may come to pass... I am forever yours, Akashi Seijuurou. . ."_

 _"TETSUYA NO-!"_

 _Tetsuya plunged the sacred dagger directly to his heart, activating the powerful ancient curse capable of killing their adversaries and in an instant, all of them were annihiliated. Unbearably loud and ear-splitting wails reverberated across the bloody land as their bodies turned into stone before disintegrating into mere dust._

 _During his last moments, a sad thought crossed his mind. Maybe they were right all along. He was in fact, an ill-omened existence, bringing misfortunes and disasters to all around him, to the people he loved and cared for. Everything would return to normal if only he didn't exist to begin with._

 _As Tetsuya fell to the ground, he silently made one last wish,_

 _'Please, erase all of their memories of me, all of those who are precious to me, so that they will not live the rest of their lives dwelling in guilt and sadness. Can you - can you grant this selfish wish of mine?' Tetsuya used the last drop of his strength to summon his loyal spirit, the Phantom Heart._

 _The winged spirit sadly smiled, the time for it to part from its master has now arrived, 'I am not allowed to do such a thing, master. But, the least I could do is to seal their memories of you deep within their hearts, as if your encounters never took place, your paths never crossed, your existence itself never existed in their lives.'_

 _'That... that will do.' Tetsuya fell to the ground, and felt familiar arms circled his gradually cold body._

 _'Your wish is my command, master.' The phantom bowed one last time and slowly faded away._

 _"Tetsuya..! Tetsuya, can you hear me? Stay with me..! Please!"_

 _Droplets of water hit his cheek as Tetsuya weakly reopened his eyes to see his beloved redhead, his face a messy combination of tears and snot altogether. Even so, Seijuurou still looked as attractive as ever. "Haha... why are you...crying..? You finally won the war...didn't you..."_

 _"You shouldn't have...! Tetsuya, I can't lose you... please, please, please don't leave me..." The weeping man hopelessly begged but Tetsuya continued bleeding uncontrollably. Seijuurou didn't give a damn about how horrible he must've looked, all he could care was that he felt extremely terrified, terrified of losing Tetsuya, his other half. Why did he realized this only now? An idiot he was. A blind fool._

 _"I loved you... I still do..." Tetsuya struggled, shakily bringing his bloody hand to Seijuurou's left cheek. You were the only one who accepted my every being when others rejected me. You meant the world to me, even than life itself. I wouldn't have learnt the true meaning of happiness if it weren't for you, you know that?_

 _"Don't you dare leave me, Tetsuya! I won't allow you to be so selfish and go on your own."_

 _I'll die without you anyway, Seijuurou said. So, why not now._

 _Without wasting another second, Seijuurou murmured the spell to reform their contract under his breath, much to Tetsuya's horror. "Sei- no, stop..! Don't do it-" The redhead's lips tentatively pressed against the bluenette's, too weak to retaliate. Thus, the contract was resealed._

 _Breaking the kiss first, Seijuurou smiled that kind, warm smile Tetsuya missed so so much and whispered sincerely, "I love you too, Tetsuya. Always. For eternity." Seijuurou's chest started to soak with both his and Tetsuya's blood. And Tetsuya cried. His lover was crying but Seijuurou felt strangely calm and contented more than he'd ever been._

 _The last thing he could remember was kissing his beautiful Tetsuya one last time, their hands stayed interlocked, his strength diminishing, and the next thing he knew; Tetsuya went limp in his arms, his vision became blurred and complete darkness welcomed him._

.

.

.

 _The Fire God, Kagutsuchi watched over the two lifeless humans - embracing close to each other - for a while longer before he set the area around them on fire. Then, his fire would burn everything including their bones to ashes. And nothing was left behind._

 _"Farewell, for now."_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Wtffffff did I just wroteeee. Excuse me as I go kill myself- *cries**

 **Thanks for your continuous support and to those who didn't give up on me continuing this. Ahh it's been so long though I'm so sorry... *grovels to the ground***

 **This is by far the longest chapter I've written, I'm dead tired, it's unbetaed so expect some mistakes and also I won't be updating for a while.**

 **Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews, my sweet peaches~ :3**


	27. Chapter 27: Friends and Foes

**Chapter 27: Friends and Foes**

At that exact moment, Akashi and the rest of the Miracles experienced a gush of memories of their past selves, projecting inside their minds at the same time.

The memories that they saw were shown by none other than the fake Phantom Heart, created by Hanamiya himself. The manipulation of the mind was what he had planned to achieve.

And in those fragments of memory, he showed them the moment the past Kuroko Tetsuya had been cruelly abandoned by the Miracles, and by his lover, Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

 _'You are nothing but an ill-omened existence.'_

 _'You should've never come into our lives!'_

 _'You should just disappear.'_

 _'You're an eyesore.'_

 _'I don't need you.'_

 _One by one, they turned their backs on him and left. Tetsuya didn't do anything to stop them, he just couldn't. They have every right to believe what they wished to believe and it was undeniably true that he was an unsought existence, being the bearer of an ancient curse and all._

 _Feeling so very alone and isolated from anyone else, the bluenette dropped to the ground and weeped, shoulders trembled as droplets of sorrowful tear escaped his sky blue eyes onto his slender fingers._

 _He came to believe that he shouldn't have existed after all._

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Kagami glanced down below from the back of Kagutsuchi which manifested out of his body and carried him on its back directly to where Kuroko, the Hanamiya clan, and possibly the Miracles were.

'Not yet.' Kagutsuchi sighed for the umpteenth time. That was the tenth time the redhead had asked him so. 'Would it hurt to be a little patient, Taiga? Sit tight, we'll dive straight into the enemy's territory in three minutes time.'

"...Alright..." Kagami reluctantly obeyed the Fire God as he settled quite comfortably behind the fiery tiger, his mind wandered off to the bluenette soon enough. "Please wait for me, Kuroko..."

 _Don't you dare die on me, you idiot. Don't you dare._

* * *

Midorima leaned against a tree when the flashbacks occurred, his head spun round and round, almost as if he was running in circles.

He was currently looking at himself, speaking to an older Kuroko he presumed, a cold icy look in his eyes as he uttered the most hurtful words he could ever have said to the bluenette.

'You are nothing but an ill-omened existence.'

Midorima's heartbeat raced. Guilt. Regret. And all related negative emotions filled his entire being and he brought his hands to his face in shame. What made him said such a thing?

"Why the long face? Ya in need of my assistance or somethin'?"

A mysterious youkai appeared directly above Midorima, startling the Kappa from his trance. It was a snake, coal black in color but it's silver eyes gleamed dangerously as it coiled down a tree from where it rested.

"Identify yourself, snake." Green eyes flashed angrily.

The large black snake slowly transformed into a male human, his face all too familiar in Midorima's eyes. "Imayoshi Shouchi, at yer service."

Midorima made no motion to indicate he was shocked or taken aback by the revelation. Imayoshi Shouchi. The sly but intellectual snake youkai who was said to be on par with the Uncrowned Generals. This was not going to be an easy fight. The Kappa readjusted his glasses for God knew how many times already that day.

"Service? I require no such thing from a slanderous being as you are, Imayoshi."

"Too bad, ain't it~ Then, how 'bout I kill ya?" Imayoshi bargained instead, those slant silver eyes opened slightly and they only did whenever he was overjoyed or simply engaged in a heated battle.

"Let me see you try." Midorima formed a waterball coated with sparks of electricity in the palm of his hand.

"Touché." Imayoshi, on the other hand, produced thousands of poisonous blades from under his clothes, ready to throw them at the greenette anytime now.

* * *

When the flashbacks played, Kise almost screamed in terror, alarming the enemies he was fighting with. "Wha...wha... what was that...? I - to Kurokocchi-" His eyes stung. Tears immediately fell out of the glazing amber eyes as his own words rewinding non-stop inside his head.

'You should've never come into our lives!'

Kuroko's face as he said that was incomparable to all of the emotions he felt at that time. He was so fragile, so very delicate. That Kise would do anything to prevent him from breaking. Yet, Kise's words did the opposite instead. He broke the bluenette. Badly. Cruelly. Viciously. If anything, he was the one who didn't deserve to live!

 _'I hate you, Kurokocchi!'_

The nine-tailed fox roared angrily as tears continued to roll down his reddened cheeks. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! ! !" All the other youkais backed away from the golden fox, whose fur were sticking out on all ends, almost like that of a cat's in a fight.

"Oryaaaa! You're wide open, little fox!"

Out of the blue, a large halbard slashed through the air from behind him, almost slicing his arm off if Kise didn't leap into air in time.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Kyuubi no Kitsune luckily landed on his feet and whipped his head around only to see a half gorilla - half man creature with a mad grin on his face.

"Yo, Kise Ryouta." The gorilla man snickered whilst swinging the giant spear-like weapon with just one hand in ease.

"I asked - who the hell are you...!" Kise repeated, an angry hiss escaped from his mouth, two sharp fangs evident. If the man in front of him thought he was nothing but a docile youkai, Kise was more than adamant to prove him wrong.

"The name's Nebuya." The dark-skinned man stopped swinging and widely grinned, pointing his halbard to Kise's neck. "Ring any bell, little fox?"

Kise gasped in realisation. That guy was... One of Hanamiya's guardians, an Uncrowned General..!

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Aomine cussed openly, punching the next opponent he saw square in the face. The sudden flashbacks almost made him lost his mind from unspeakable anger.

A very cocky-looking Aomine turned his back against a very sad-looking Kuroko; who he'd noticed was older and somehow mellower than the bluenette that the Tengu knew (or he thought he knew).

The only thing that made him so very infuriated was the way he looked down on Kuroko, like he's some kind of unwanted pest. His final words to the sky blue eyed man was the last straw. 'You're an eyesore.'

"No way... That can't be me. I didn't-" The tanned youkai angrily clutched one side of his head, he was this close to ripping his hair out, as short as they were.

"?!" An arrow slashed through the air at high speed, almost creating a hole in Aomine's chest had he not evaded in time. "The hell's your problem?!"

Navy blue eyes fell clashed with ink black ones.

"Such insolence! I'll have you know that a brute with no manners turns me off so." The new guy said, flipping his raven-coloured bangs as he ascended from the sky.

"Tch! Why the hell would a guy turn you on anyway, you damn pervert!" Aomine retorted, rather hotly.

"Ufufufu~ you remind me of a meathead I knew so much. The similarities are way too uncanny."

"Oh, yeah? Want me to shave that thick eyebrows of yours, punk?" Aomine lashed out knife-sharp words. Good. The effeminate being in front of him would be a nice target to kill. A power outlet. Else he would've self-exploded from the wrath and anger raging inside of him. He immediately changed into his full Tengu form, a large beastly crow with not one but two pairs of shiny black wings.

"Oh m, aren't you adorable?" The ravenette somehow took a liking to the tanned man and purposely winked afterwards, "Call me Reo-nee, sweetie."

"Fuck no, tranny." Uncrowned General or not, Aomine was so going to kick the little bastard's ass.

* * *

"Eh..? Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara remained impassive but hearing those harsh words from his own mouth made him feel all queasy inside.

'You should just disappear...'

The melancholic expression of the bluenette stayed fresh in his mind. He liked Kuro-chin so it didn't make any sense for him to say such a heartless sentence. What had happened back in the past that made him say such words? More importantly, what made him forget Kuro-chin in the first place?

"Kuro-chin..."

"Uooooh~ you're huuuge!" A cheetah (or was it a leopard?) came out of nowhere and landed on Murasakibara's left shoulder.

"Huh..who're you?" Murasakibara grumbled before slapping the animal away, only for it to swiftly jumped to safety, dodging his attack. That ticked the oni off. He was, in fact, unhappy to have someone interrupting when he was having his moment.

"Hayama Kotarou, nice to meetcha!" The feline jovially introduced himself to the ogre. But, despite his outer facade, the oni could easily detect a predatory lust in those cat-like eyes. "And I'm here to kill ya!"

Murasakibara tilted his head to one side, wondering where he had heard the name before. It was one of those moments when something was just at the back of your mind but no matter how much you tried to recall, it just wouldn't resurface.

". . . Aah. . . you're the. . Uhh. . . Uncrowded General, right?"

"You mean Uncrowned General..." Kotarou corrected before bursting into laughter. "Puhahaha! Man, you're such an interesting fella! This is gonna be a fun fight!"

"Eh.. We're gonna fight...?" The lilac-haired youkai said in dissatisfaction and childishly made gruntling noises.

"Yup!" Kotarou beamed while nodding his head excitedly. The big purple-headed oni in front of him seemed like a formidable opponent!

"I don't wanna..." Murasakibara pouted. He wasn't in the mood to be in a serious fight at the moment.

"What~? After all the hype I got just now?" Kotarou whined in return before resorting to actually beg the oni. "Pleaseee, Mr. Ogre, sir?"

Murasakibara slowly backed away. He was not good against this type of person. The enthusiastic, never-giving-up kind of person. He felt extremely appalled by Kotarou's mere presence. "Shut up, or I'll crush you..." Murasakibara threatened, his violet eyes darkened - gone was any trace of kindness in them.

"Oooh? Please do!" Kotarou grinned wide, baring his pointy fangs.

* * *

'What's all this...?' Akashi clutched the side of his head, feeling rather dizzy all of a sudden. The past events continued to roll inside his mind like a clip going in a loop, it was endless, torturous.

Someone who looked just like him but older and with longer hair spoke to an also older Kuroko, face devoid of any loving emotion. 'I don't need you...'

Akashi was gobsmacked. As if someone had suddenly slap him hard across the cheek without any reason.

"...'I don't need you...' Why would I say such a thing to Tetsuya..?" Akashi was the first one to suspect something was off somewhere. There's no way his past self would be so distant to the past Kuroko. Because he truly believed that their love for each other would remain unmistakably unchanged even as thousand of years were to come to pass. They were after all soulmates; binded by the unbreakable red string of fate.

"Stop messing with my mind, Hanamiya."

A scratchy laugh echoed, a black shadow took the form of a human Akashi yearned to see so much; it was Kuroko but with a pair of black wings, had appeared from behind the Red Emperor, arms snaking around his waist seductively.

"Seijuurou~ Miss me?" The bluenette sweetly purred, exuding a very malicious aura enough to make the redhead gag in disgust.

"Using Tetsuya to bring me down? How low can you get, you lowly scum." Akashi's golden eye shoned brightly, his once calm expression overtaken by a furious look. "You'll pay for this. I will ensure your punishment won't go unexecuted. A simple death would be too forgiving."

"Entertain me." The Kuroko-alike provoked, his voice echoed together with Hanamiya's poisonous one before disappearing, leaving nothing but a remnant of bitterness in Akashi's heart.

 _"Your past sins won't be forgiven that easily!"_

"..."

Past sins, huh? Maybe the presumably fake memory just now wasn't entirely fake after all. Shutting his eyes, Akashi held his breath as he chanted and as soon as he completed the spell, a flicker of blue light pointed to the direction where Kuroko and the degraded Hanamiya would presumably be.

"Hanamiya Makoto. I'll skin you alive..." For whatever the ravenette had done or was still doing to Tetsuya. And whatever he had schemed for the other Miracles. Facing upwards with a deadly expression on his face, Akashi swore to the gods in the sky. "Definitely."

 _Seijuurou..._

A voice deep within him had been awakened, after almost ten years of sleeping or perhaps the term hibernating would be more appropriate. Not counting the fact he used Susano-o's powers few days ago. "Are you finally talking to me, Susano-o-sama?"

 _Don't be so impudent to me, brat. I'll crush your skull._

"Oh, you think you have what it takes, even though you're residing inside my body only because I permit you so?" Akashi fearlessly taunted the God of Storm, knowing the heavenly being could lift not even a finger on him.

 _Tsk! I'm still regretting my choice ever since you were born. The last Seijuurou was much more of a reasonable man than you are._

Susano-o said and Akashi could somehow tell he was sulking right now.

"Ah, I seemed to be getting ahead of myself again, aren't I?" The redhead smirked, "I do apologise."

 _Save your fake apologies for later, you little devil._

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you for once. Tetsuya still needs my saving." Akashi purposely stressed out the last sentence for Susano-o to hear.

 _Your saving? Don't you mean MY saving?_

The redhead unconsciously let out a sigh. He had forgotten how childishly competitive the Storm God could be when he wanted to be.

"Yes, yes. Only the almighty you can save our dearest Tetsuya. So, I implore you, Susano-o, lend me your powers if push comes the shove." Akashi, who rarely (or maybe never) beg for help before, had actually asked for Susano-o's aid. And the hot-tempered god could say nothing bad in return at Akashi's earnestness.

 _Fine. But I'm doing this only because I favor the blue-haired boy deeply._

'Hn, why don't you just admit that you're absolutely infatuated with Tetsuya as much as I do?' Akashi mused internally but expressed his gratitude anyway. "I, however, am in your debt, Susano."

 _When are you never?_

'God, he does not give up, doesn't he...' Akashi gave up trying to communicate completely so he stopped conversing and swiftly made his way to where Kuroko was kept captive.

* * *

The memories of the past. They were distracting. Stifling and absolutely heart-wrenching. And they served as means of destroying the Miracles from the inside. The matter of mind or soul was a very delicate and intricate thing if compared to the body. External injuries would heal in time but the same couldn't be applied to any internal wounds.

Even though their strengths were comparable to none, with a disturbed mind and soul, their powers could easily be overtaken. And their crafty foes, the Uncrowned Generals decided to take full advantage of that.

Not long after the clash between the Miracles and the Uncrowned Generals took place, the results were as clear as daylight; the Miracles were - on the verge of losing.

And it was in that very moment that a miracle took place.

"Fear not, fellow Miracles! Your ally, the Seirin family is here!"

Simultaneously, the Seirin family had joined into the fight; Hyuuga came to where Midorima was, Kiyoshi with Murasakibara, Izuki with Kise, Riko was with Aomine and finally – Kagami landed along with Kagutsuchi close to where Akashi was.

* * *

"Are you still alive, little kitten?" Hanamiya simpered as he cruelly looked down to the obviously fatigued Kuroko, who appeared unmoving and was no longer screaming. He was numb to the pain now, his blank eyes stared back lifelessly and soullessly.

Kuroko could barely bat his eyelashes, he was far too worn-out from the heartless ritual performed by the demonic man himself.

 _It hurts… So much.._

 _Help me._

 _Akashi-kun..!_

In his last diminishing strength, Kuroko muttered out the redhead's name, ready to accept his horrible fate at the hands of Hanamiya Makoto.

Just then -

" **HANAMIYA!"**

The aforementioned man was flung to the ground in mere seconds by an unforeseeable force as soon as a dark and furious voice boomed out his name.

"If you dare touch or hurt Tetsuya again…"

Kuroko mustered whatever little power he had left in him to steal a glance at the unknown attacker. What he saw next made him cry from relief. It was Akashi-kun!

"…I'll bloody murder you."

Akashi slowly levitated back to the ground after launching a deadly blow to the Uncrowned General leader. He was clad in the familiar golden armor yet again, his short red hair were once more long and flowing, reaching until his waistline, but this time, they were neatly tied into a loose ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Heh… so, you're going to intervene this time, Susano?" Hanamiya stood on his feet again, casually wiping a trail of blood near his mouth and dusting off his clothes.

 _Another pest to deal with, then._

The God of Storm struck another gust of wind directly to the raven-haired man to separate the nasty Tsuchigumo as far away from Kuroko as possible. "You're not allowed to touch him – not anymore." He hissed in anger afterwards, his possessiveness towards the bluenette overtaken his other emotions.

"A-aka..shi…kun…" Kuroko weakly called out, regaining the redhead's attention, trembling fingers reaching for the long strands of luscious red hair and they escaped through the spaces between his fingers. "Pl..please.. d-don't hate me…"

 _Thump!_

Akashi's heart began to pump harder, faster. All of a sudden, he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Then, something warm and liquid fell from his very own heterochromatic eyes. "Huh..? Hate you?" The redhead almost choked the two words out. "I would never..!"

The red-haired exorcist gently pulled Kuroko into an embrace and softly whispered into his ear, "I'll save you this time, and break the five hundred-year curse of our ancestors so worry not, my dear Tetsuya." Pulling back slightly, Akashi displayed a gentle smile, catching the unsuspected bluenette off-guard when he leaned and pecked the pale boy by the lips.

Kuroko, although tensed at first, gradually relaxed in Akashi's arms. And through the contact of their lips, he felt a surge of spiritual power being directly transferred to him from the redhead. He was reenergized in an instant.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I love you so, so much…" Akashi said as they broke the kiss and he purposely bumped their foreheads together.

"S-stop it, Akashi-kun… You're embarrassing me." Kuroko quietly mumbled, a tint of pink evident on both of his cheeks.

"Tsk! I'm not hear to see some lovers' quarrel, y'know."

Someone daringly interrupted their moment together, and the shy bluenette quickly pulled away from the redhead, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"!?"

"Kagami-kun..?" Kuroko's eyes widened by a tiny, tiny bit of fraction when he saw who the caller was.

"Great. The oversized kitty cat decided to join us." Akashi flatly said, making no movement to move away from the petite blushing boy.

 _Back off. He's mine._

Akashi's mismatched eyes seemed to say as he glared the other redhead down.

"The hell did you just say, Bakashi-kun~?" The ticked off Kagami readily engaged into the silly little banter with Akashi who simply raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"Uh guys, aren't we forgetting someone here?" Kuroko's quiet voice cut them in between as he pointed to a large creature that was slowly taking form in front of them.

It was Hanamiya – transforming into his youkai form, the Tsuchigumo.

"Oh, shit." Kagami commented as the three of them stared up at the black humongous eight-legged creature right before their eyes.

The final battle between the two leaders would commence soon enough.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Tsuchigumo** **(** **土蜘蛛** **)** **– Literal translate is dirt or earth spider. According to Japanese folklores, long-lived tsuchigumo can transform into yokai and grow into a monstrous size, able to catch much larger prey (particularly humans).**

 **Shiro: Good day to you all~ Hope everyone's been doing great. (Sorry if I sound too cheesy or whatnot – I just missed you guys so much!) :D**

 **Back to the chapter, some lines and parts were ones that I wrote ages ago so pardon the cringe-worthy-ness (too lazy to recheck lol). I'm thinking of writing another two or three chapters before finally wrapping this story up! Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and follows! xx**


	28. Chapter 28: The Two Generations

**Chapter 28: The Two Generations**

"It's time we end this foolish mouse and cat chase, don't you think?" Midorima evaporated the rest of his water balls, they were not working, especially not on the slippery as eel, Imayoshi. The said man had already took his original form – a monstrous centipede the size of a dragon with dark bodies and bright orange head and legs. His exoskeleton so tough, not even the strongest weapons could pierce through it. As expected of Hanamiya's right-hand man.

 _A_ _Scolopendra subspinipes, huh? One of the poisonous centipedes there is and he's as huge as an anaconda. He just had to be an ōmukade._ Midorima inspected the scampering giant bug, a sick feeling settled in his stomach, he wasn't fond of insects to begin with.

Imayoshi made his way towards the greenhead in a slug pace, knowing nothing the Kappa could do to injure him, lest scratch him. He pounced at the greenhead given chance, a bite from his venomous mouth would kill the man in an instant. But Midorima was agile enough to escape from his clutches, skipping on a flight of stairs built from water and he had one trouble – his water imbued powers were slowly depleting and he would sure die if this went on.

' _Think...think! What was ōmukade's weakness again..?'_ The bespectacled man continued to avoid the centipede, Imayoshi's snickers travelled into his ears annoyingly enough until the point where Midorima wished to sew that gaping lips of the ōmukade once and for all. He was partly angry because he couldn't even think properly, not with all that racket.

"What's a Kappa when there ain't no water? You're sufferin', aintcha?" Imayoshi chuckled darkly, thousands of his legs moved in rhythm to match his swaying body, fast and weightless – he was like a cockroach even..! Midorima remained mum, his mind working harder and faster than before. He recalled something, something belonging only to a human that could pierce the armour of the centipede.

"Here I come..."

 _What was it... an eye? No. Blood..? No. Wait, it's... Saliva. Human's saliva._ Midorima stared dumbly at Imayoshi who was gradually approaching him, the world started spinning and he could feel the ground sinking. Where on earth would he get a human's saliva in the nearest time and place?

Unless...he already had them..? Long, slender finger wandered to his lips in remembrance of this morning in which Takao passionately kissed him before he departed, he could practically still feel the warmth of the ravenette's lips on his own. Would it work? He was not sure. But would he try? Definitely.

Mustering the last bit of his strength, Midorima produced an ice bow and three arrows out of water and imbued all the arrows with his saliva as he took cover behind a large cedar tree. And it was only a matter of time that Imayoshi would find him. The head of the giant insect emerge above of him, and Midorima could see a smirk as a pair of dark currant eyes met with his.

He shot the first arrow but unfortunately missed when it was easily rebounded by one of the many legs. Then he took his second shot, which simply grazed Imayoshi's hardened head, and Midorima faltered, his ability to produce water was now at zero percent and knowing he only had one more arrow between life and death definitely didn't help. Midorima languidly closed his eyes, he almost gave in to whatever fate granted to him when-

 _Shin-chan..!_

Takao's face floated into mind and light slowly filled his once black world. Takao was his light, his strength.

 _Have a safe trip..! I'll be waiting so come back soon, 'kay!"_

Blinding white smiles, that ever so smiling silver eyes and the way he would brightened up considerably when he saw him. Beautiful. Frail. Unattainable.

 _However..._

 _I still want you._

Midorima reopened his green eyes – those once dull orbs shone like jewels, raw emotions bared. He would not die. Not today. Pulling his bow firmly, the greenhead exhaled one last breath before releasing, the arrow travelled at a very short distance and pierced right through Imayoshi's tough shell who in return shrieked in anguish before crashing to the ground which shook terribly.

"Do you feel like dying today or do you want to live?" Midorima pointed his trident directly to the ōmukade's head, ready to stab it to death.

Imayoshi turned back to his human form in difficulty, coughing up blood as he did. The _Kappa_ had stabbed him in the abdomen with some sort of poison that awfully pained him so. "I- I still...wanna live..." The wide smile never did left Imayoshi's face but defeat clearly evident in his eyes. He had lost and the poison would only spread further into his system should he thrash around more.

"So be it." Midorima finally fixed his glasses, pulling himself up before disappearing into the woods.

"Love is... such a scary thin', ain't it?" The Kansai-speaking man said to no one as he slumped against a dead cypress tree. "I failed ya, Capt'n."

* * *

 _Aominecchi..! Help...me..._

Aomine blinked a few times. A voice echoed inside his head, that of Kise's, sounding distressed and wounded. He saw a premonition of the blonde, injured and close to death. An image of Nebuya's laughing mockingly followed suit. He was so lost in thoughts, he didn't realise the ravenette closing in on him.

A fire talisman was suddenly thrown at Reo who dodged easily before landing not far from Aomine. "Yo, Aomine." Hyuuga greeted as he landed next to the _Tengu_. "I'm here to give you a hand."

Aomine scoffed, being the proud yōkai he was, he didn't feel the need to ask for help. "Who said anything about me needing your help? Do whatever you want but don't get in way with the tranny. He's mine to kill."

"Huh, are all _yōkai_ big-headed like you are? I'll be assisting you with some _youki_ so show some respect, brat. You're almost running out of them, aren't you?" The bespectacled human hotly commented while setting up his summoning kit.

"Oh my~ another hottie came to fight me, not to mention, he wears glasses? You're just my type! Today must be my lucky day~ What might be your name, sweet cheeks?" Reo interrupted, winking playfully at the brunette who shuddered in goosebumps.

"This looks like a tough opponent..." Hyuuga readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had the urge to take them off even. All because of the remark made by the enemy in front of him.

"Tell me about it," groaned Aomine, completely agreeing with the Seirin Commander with the same meaning in mind. Reo was hard to deal with and both weren't the best in dealing with this type of personality.

Reo sulkily stomped his foot like a child as a result of being ignored by the two, "How rude! I was talking to you, so answer me when I ask you a question!"

"Let's just get it over with." Aomine suggested, heaving a long and tired sigh. And Hyuuga was quick to reply; "Agreed."

"-?! That's it! I'll _fucking_ slit your throats open!" Reo uncharacteristically bellowed, leaving his sweet demure behind as he muttered curse words incoherently under his breath. He was known to be an easily holding a grudge type of ayakashi after all.

At that point, Hyuuga had just finished drawing his summoning circle on the ground and began chanting the spells for Aomine's _youki_ replenishment. And so, the tanned _yōkai_ and his opponent began clashing for the second time.

In the distance, two figures could be seen moving at lightning speed, clashing once in a while, sending sparks flying and dust spiralling from impact each time. Metallic clinks reverberated across the grassy field, powerful blows exchanged between them.

"Not giving up yet? You should know when to stop, eh dear Mine-chan~?" Reo cheerfully laughed, as he continuously swinging his katana towards the tanned man. His bow and arrows were kept away in order to have a fair short-distance match with the Tengu. Thank goodness he brought spare weapon just in case he had to face any difficulty like now.

Aomine tsk-ed and grumpily barked back, "Who the hell said anything about giving up? And don't you fucking dare call me that!" He quickly blocked every attack with his long iron staff, each time their weapons met made a loud clang noise. Reo didn't seemed to like his response and threw back some remarks in return. "I knew it. You've been such a rude fellow since earlier... Why don't I cut that tongue of yours and feed it to the wild animals instead?"

Navy blue eyes flashed dangerously, dark aura slowly surrounding the hot-blooded Tengu. "Crazy bastard. Let me see you try."

 _I don't have the time to waste anymore. Thanks to glasses there, my energy hasn't depleted as much. So, I must defeat him quickly and get to Kise immediately!_

"Don't hold a grudge against me for this." Aomine quietly said as his navy eyes slowly turned a brilliant red.

"You're only getting serious with me now, Mine-chan? I'm deeply hurt now!" Reo exclaimed, using his trump card, his last transformation as well. Shiny black fur slowly covered his whole body which shrunk into that of a cat beast, a pair of cat ears protruding out on each side of his head soon enough and unlike a normal feline, his tail split down the centre into two identical tails with blue fire flickering at each end. He was what you would called a _nekomata._

"A cat against a bird, isn't it obvious who would win?" Reo purred, flicking his tails back and forth playfully. His eyes gleamed a sapphire blue, and they sharply glanced towards the bespectacled man, who was unknowingly shutting his eyes and chanting away. Reo took the opportunity to lunge forward at Hyuuga in attempt to kill him first.

Though Aomine saw this coming, and with one swift movement, he cut between them, slashing the oversized cat directly in the gut, a pain mewl escaping the ravenette's lips as he dropped to the ground while writhing in pain before slowly passing out. "Well, what do you know? I win." Aomine licked his upper lip in satisfaction.

Hyuuga reopened his eyes at the interruption, shock evident in his eyes to see Reo splayed on his back, unconscious even though there wasn't even a scratch on him anywhere. "It's over..?"

"Yeah, but he's not dead yet since I only drained him of his _youki."_ The tanned being briefly explained. He sensed an ominous foreboding somehow when he thought of the blonde. Something bad would happen if he didn't hurry. "I'm going to Kise in a bit. Appreciate your help, man." He flew away soon after and Hyuuga nodded in return, calmly fixing his glasses.

What he didn't know was that the technique the _Tengu_ used was a forbidden, one that would shorten his lifespan.

* * *

"Hey, c'mon! When can we start fighting already, Atsushi?" Kotarou flashed a toothy grin, readying himself for battle.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, didn't even bother as to lifting a finger nor moving an inch. Today was definitely not his lucky day. An overly familiar wild cat suddenly requested a duel with him, he was sleepy and hungry and worst; he was running low on sugar with no more snacks to spare but a cheese-flavoured maiubo an hour ago. "No way~ I'm hungry and I can't move when I am so."

"Huuuh..? But, the Rampaging Ogre was a lot more...accommodating when it comes to duelling! Did the changing of age mellowed you so?" The jaguar-like beast crinkled his nose in distaste. His most respected and admirable person wasn't so admirable after all? A dark cloud settled in those honey glazed eyes and he coldly said, "You don't wanna fight me? I'll just have to use force to make you think otherwise..!"

 _Bakeneko_ species where supposed to be milder than _nekomata._ Rarely would they attack humans due to living as a domestic cat for a long time before transforming into a _bakeneko_ , directly meaning monster or beast cat. And Hayama Kotarou was definitely not on the mild side.

Kotarou went down on all fours, growling low before pouncing towards the lilac who then merely flicked him away, and the process continued until the beast became more and more faster so all Murasakibara could see were his fading silhouettes scampering here and about. "You won't take me on? I'll just have to make you...!" He taunted, his voice reverberated throughout the green forest.

' _Ugh, so troublesome... Why's no one coming to my aid? Aka-chin or Mine-chin even, where are they?'_ Murasakibara grumbled internally, simply awaiting for the attack to come.

Rampaging Ogre..? This title of him was nothing to boast about, or even be proud of. It was nothing but a weight to carry, a burden to shoulder. The _Oni_ wished for nothing more but to be freed of such heavy burden.

"You're wide open..!" Kotarou suddenly appeared right in front of him and scratched his face with his razor sharp claws. He merely flinched until he felt something thick and wet rolling down his cheek. Blood. _His_ blood. His vision gradually turned red until he no longer see anything but the colour crimson and blinded by an indescribable rage, he began to attack but not out of his own accord.

"You want death..? It's DEATH you'll get..!" Bellowed the purple ogre, And Kotarou gasped when their eyes met – the once lavender-coloured now turned a bloody red. But instead of shivering in fear, he was grinning from ear to ear, a pleasant chill ran down his spine.

"That's more like it..!" Kotarou landed on a nearby branch right after his sudden ambush with a conceited smile. The ogre wasn't so invincible after all. He would definitely beat him and prove his strength to his comrades later. "Here I come!"

The beast spun his body on air with increasing speed like an unstoppable top but each time he tried to slice the ogre up, Murasakibara stopped him with just his spiky iron club that he has just conjured. The spikes stabbed the _bakeneko_ every time but he didn't stop, Kotarou had decided he wouldn't lose to the club, not if it wasn't by the hands of the ogre himself.

Cuts and bruises began to form on his body and the beast began to weaken as well. A hit on his back caused a painful yelp to escape from his bleeding lips and Kotarou staggered on his feet before slumping to the ground, strength dissipating from his body.

Murasakibara in his current state however, had no intentions of stopping at all. Not until the cat turn limp and lifeless. He swung the club as high as he could all the while mumbling the word, "Die."

"Wait..!" Something else clashed with the heavy club, it was Midorima's trident. "What do you think you're doing, Murasakibara?" Frowning emerald orbs stared straight into defiant red ones. That explained it. His killing machine mode was activated. "Snap out of it _nodayo!_ Akashi and Kuroko need our aid in defeating Hanamiya!" The greenette rid the ogre of his weapon along with his own, and threw himself on top of the lilac, and they both fell on the ground.

"Graaahh..!" Murasakibara gnarled incoherently as he tried scuffling to break free and he would've easily thrown the Kappa away had the greenhead did not situated a small dagger by his neck. "I said...to snap out of it, didn't I – Himuro-san is waiting for you, isn't he!"

At the mention of a ravenette with a beauty mark under his eye, Murasakibara momentarily flinched and croaked out; "Mu...ro-chin..?" Midorima took the chance to swiftly inject the raging ogre with a tranquilizer that he kept with him in case of an emergency, and this was more than one. "We both have people waiting for us... don't forget that..." The greenhead added, an image of a smiling Takao came to mind and his expression darkened. He'd cure him, no matter what.

Kotarou who was now back in his human form, battered up as he could be, laid on his back on the grassy surface with only one thought running in his mind, _'The Miracles are a lot more human than they seemed.'_ And his vision slowly darkened until pitch black surrounded him.

* * *

"Egh!" A painful groan escaped from Kise's mouth as the bigger _yōkai_ roughly kicked him in the gut and the poor yellow fox flew backwards into the gutter. His body was there but his mind was elsewhere. Did he really forget about the past that took place five hundred years ago? And about Aomine too? The issue with the tanned person – did he?

 _No! This is not the time to be thinking of the past! For all he knew, it might be one of Hanamiya's schemes to trick them!_

"Can you afford not to be paying attention when you're with me?!" Nebuya loudly said as he packed a punch to Kise's already bruising face. And the poor blonde was sent flying once more.

"Kise-kun! Sorry I'm late!" Kiyoshi caught him in time before the fox hit the ground. Kise weakly turned his head to see the brunette with a sorry smile on his lips. "...uh, you are?"

"Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei from the Seirin group! I'm done with the preparations now so let me help you!" Kiyoshi offered when came another attack from the brute of a _yōkai_ in front of them. "Oops! Somebody is impatient today... May I ask for your name first before we start?" The brunette brought Kise along as he dodged the sudden attack.

"Heh, stop yapping and let's get down to business. You can bring a hundred or even thousand people to help you, but I will still be unbeatable." Nebuya proudly sneered, holding his axe all high and mighty. "I'll kill the little fox and this goody two shoes here."

Kiyoshi scratched his non-itchy cheek. "Well, this might be a problem. How am I supposed to address you then?"

"Forget the rude jerk, Kiyoshi-san."Kise shakily stood, his eyes glowered a bright gold, there were no more hints of confusion and hesitation in them. One by one, his fox tails sprouted from behind him until the ninth one, and mysterious marks began to appear across his face and body, his fangs grew longer and longer. The brunette's arrival woke him from his nightmares for good. "And let's just beat his ass- _ssu_!"

"Roger that!" A goofy grin plastered across Kiyoshi's face and Kise couldn't help but stare in a curious concern. "A-are you alright?"

"Dandy! I'm just so happy because it's been awhile since I last fought with _yōkai_ due to an injury. So, I'm more than alright to fight!" the brunette elaborated and Kise nodded understandingly in response. A human that missed fighting with demons? Surely, there were more peculiar ones than Kurokocchi?

"Watch out..!" Kiyoshi pushed him out of the way when Nebuya launched a surprise attack out of the blue. He then sniggered smugly to see blood trickling down from the brunette's now limping right arm. "Space out like that in front of me and I'll end up killing you first."

"Kiyoshi-san..!" Kise gasped and quickly propped the man before bringing him to safety using one of the tricks he could conjure. They temporarily entered a spirit realm he set for emergency. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt-!"

Kiyoshi shakily laughed as he held his bleeding arm, reassuring the blonde with a warm smile, "Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong, Kise! It was my fault for being so careless." _Yet again. The same reason why I got injured in the first place._ The brunette easily laughed out loud and patted Kise's shoulder who was patching his wound up given he had no healing powers like Midorima or Kuroko did. "We'll beat him, don't worry too much and let's have some fun~"

Kise glanced at the man from the corner of his now teary eyes and broke into a small laugh as well. "Roger that- _ssu_..!"

.

.

.

"Finally, felt like fighting? I even took a nap while waiting." A contemptuous smirk stretched across Nebuya's lips as soon as he saw two figures emerging from a portal, landed not too far from him and he languidly stretched himself upon wake.

"Oh, we'll settle it alright. Once and for all, Nebuya." Kise hissed, baring his sharp white fangs, his golden irises darkened, his pupil constricted in an unspeakable wrath. "You will not lay a finger on Kiyoshi-san again." With that said, the nine-tailed fox lunged towards the tanned _yōkai_ , who finally transformed from human to his original form. He had the head of a monkey, body of a _tanuki_ , limbs of a tiger and tail of a snake – startling the two including Kise who defensively jumped back.

"Isn't that...the oldest type of ayakashi recorded in the history of Japan – a _Nue_..?" Kiyoshi half whispered, unblinkingly stared at the unusual creature in front of him. He only ever saw them in books and mantra scripts, and they were thought to be merely a mythical _yōkai_ , a figment of imagination of humans. Well, perhaps not so anymore. "Wow, this is so cool, a real life _Nue_!"

Nebuya launched himself towards the grinning brunette with a killing intent but Kiyoshi swiftly blocked his blow with his bow and it immediately broke into two. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he slowly dropped the weapon, seemingly ready to accept his fate. _Sorry, Kise. Looks like I'll be going first..._

"NO-!" Kise recklessly lunged himself towards the peculiar of a beast, and they both toppled to the ground. While the blonde struggled to get up, Nebuya who was quicker on his feet reversed their positions so that Kise was now underneath him. And without giving the fox a chance to recover, the _Nue_ ruthlessly gnawed at his shoulder while chafing his flesh off, his skin ripped and blood began oozing out. Kise immediately howled in pain as he weakly fought back but his strength seemed to have left him.

Out of the blue, a large rock smashed Nebuya's back before he was tackled by the brown-haired human but this time, he easily tossed the man before trampling on one of his legs this time, earning a guttural shriek which was music to his ears. Kiyoshi passed out afterwards. No one... no one could've defeated him..!

Sharp rustic eyes travelled back to the nine-tailed fox, all wounded and weakened from his previous assault. A malignant smile crept across his lips and Nebuya made his back to Kise menacingly slow. The thought of torturing the fox to death excited him so.

"S-Scum..."Kise spat out in disgust, holding onto his bleeding stomach. Too much blood loss made him starting to feel light-headed, his vision blurred and the images of everyone he loved popped into view one by one, almost as if he was close to death itself.

 _Aominecchi... Everyone... I'm sorry I couldn't-_

"Touch him again and I'll fucking wring your neck." A hoarse and slightly deep voice echoed within the woods when all of a sudden, Nebuya was sent flying far from the blonde mysteriously enough. Heads turned to see a very furious if not murderous-looking Aomine perched on a branch nearby before he went straight to the _Nue_ before he could pick himself up.

"Guess what, I'll kill you anyway." He said all the while beating the _yokai_ with his bare fist and after a few hits, Nebuya whipped his tail hard, sending the snake to bite Aomine's neck but the _Tengu_ withstood, gritting his teeth hard as he roughly pulled the snake before slicing it with his sword without a care in the world that his neck was now profusely bleeding.

"Ao..Aomine..cchi..." Kise shakily leaned on his back, and he began chanting, forming a bright blinding yellow light on the palm of his hands before flinging it to the unsuspecting Nebuya. The light engulfed him, restricting his vision and during that moment, Aomine plunged his sword to its gut. As the light dissipated, Nebuya dropped face first to the ground in his human form. A huge gnash seen on his back, where the _Tengu_ sliced his tail at the beginning.

Aomine paid no heed to his enemy but instead teleported to the heavily injured blonde in a heartbeat. "Kise, can you hear me?" He carefully cradled the half-conscious man into his arms and the other winced his eyes open. "Aominecchi... You're here." _He really came._

"Yeah, I'm right here." Bigger, stronger hand held into slender one, dyeing in the colour of red. Aomine's heart broke into a million pieces to see the current state Kise was in. And he had an inkling why he felt that way. He knew exactly why.

"I... Ao..ne...chi... towards you, I-...!" Kise's sentence was left hanging when the tanned _yōkai_ leaned down and joined their lips together. "Shh... I'll listen to you after Midorima's done treating you. He's on his way now." Gently, softly his voice was. Like lullaby to Kise's ears and one by one droplets of tear fell down his smooth pinkish cheeks as he weakly nodded.

 _I love you._

* * *

A gigantic eight-legged creature stood tall in front of them, shrieking loudly so that the three unwillingly cringed and covered their deaf ears.

"What the hell is he?!" Kagami roared, automatically changed into his beast form – a large flame-coloured tiger. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. Please, forgive me." He quietly whispered, ears flopped down in dejection, dark red eyes fixated on the teal-haired boy.

Kuroko didn't say anything this time as he silently stared at his childhood friend's transformation.

 _Kagami-kun is also a yōkai all this time. But.. it doesn't matter. He will remain my friend no matter what._

"It' alright. I'm not angry anymore. It's not Kagami-kun's fault so please don't apologise." A soft smile slowly formed on Kuroko's lips as he brought a hand close to Kagami and gently patted the tiger's head. "Instead. Forgive me... For being so childish." Kagami almost purred into Kuroko's patting when suddenly...

"That's enough, you two... And you, Tetsuya. Are you trying to make me jealous any further." Akashi said after purposely clearing his throat, an arm snaked around Kuroko's waist as he pulled the unsuspecting boy away from his childhood friend.

"Hah, good to know the so-called Ice Prince could actually feel jealous." Replied the smirking Kagami, and Akashi further furrowed his eyebrows.

"An insolent mongrel like you dare to-"

Akashi's body vibrated when a hand clutched his shirt from behind. "Stop it, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko intervened by hugging Akashi's back and pleadingly eyed Kagami to diffuse the fight at that instant. He was making that rare puppy-getting-kicked face and left the two no choice but to comply.

Both redheads eyed each other warily and thought of the same thing, _'We'll settle this when Kuroko/Tetsuya is not around!'_

"But, you're an insolent mongrel nonetheless." Said Akashi and Kagami was about to retort when all of a sudden, lumps of purple glob fell from the sky and all three of them quickly evaded just in time. "What the-"

"You had the audacity to ignore the presence of a great being in front of you..! Fear me, impudent lowlifes!" Hanamiya roared angrily, spitting out the poisonous liquid from his mouth as he did. "I'll wreck your guts out...!" He began stomping around all eight legs, the ground shook and trembled every time his pointy legs hit the gravel.

"The spider's gonna freaking kill us! Hurry up and get behind me!" Kagami jumped in front of the two and his whole body ablaze in Kagutsuchi's fire, protecting them without burning anything but the purple globs. Though a little of them splashed onto his arm and melted his clothes away. "It's HOT!"

"Acidic venom, is it? Best to avoid them completely then, Bakagami-kun," advised Akashi, who had already brought the bluenette to safety. And Kagami angrily retorted with a 'NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!'

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, slowly getting up on his feet from the redhead's grip. He was just about to stand when Akashi pulled him closer into a chaste kiss directly on his lips. "Recharging." He chuckled as he stated this before re-joining the tiger to face Hanamiya in Susano-o's real form, leaving a very red Kuroko on the ground.

' _Sheesh, these two lovebirds...get a freaking room.'_ Kagami's ears turned a lot redder than they were but thankfully not too visible when he accidentally saw the kiss. He'd promised to support his best friend's love no matter what, and surprisingly the tiger no longer felt any negative emotion, but instead he was genuinely happy for Kuroko. "Any plans on how to defeat this ginormous bug?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Akashi was indeed better at planning and executing, with his family lineages being experienced exorcists and all – surely there wasn't anything the capable man couldn't do. Right?

"Given two options – stabbing all of his eyes or slicing all of his legs off, which one sounded better to you?" Proposed Akashi as he easily deflected Hanamiya's attack all the while ensuring Kuroko's safety from behind him. Kagami groaned at the suggestions, "There're not many choices to begin with, huh? I tried burning his leg off earlier but his regeneration speed is nothing to be sneezed at. It immediately recovered seconds after the attack."

Akashi tersely nodded, "Well of course, Hanamiya must've been confident else he wouldn't transform into a giant spider with limited movement, no? What I have in mind is us three slicing his legs off at the same time and the person closest to his centre would pierce his heart where his original body would be. At our full power, that is."

"Us...three?" repeated Kagami, confused as to who the third person might be. Unless there was a _Yurei_ like Momoi that he somehow couldn't see let alone sense?

"Yes, Kagami-kun. The three of us." Kuroko replied in Akashi's stead as he suddenly appeared from behind the tiger-like beast, when they were floating on mid-air. "Kuroko- How did you-!?" He was then met with a sight he could only say as undoubtedly captivating – a pair of feathery white wings with a teal hue to them grew behind Kuroko and an equally-coloured light majestically enshrouding his whole body, he looked like he came from a star, glowing and all shimmering white.

"Kuroko, you looked..." Kagami breathed out, hanging his sentence midway. _Like an angel._ Akashi chuckled knowingly as he was once graced by this particular form of Kuroko, it would send butterflies in his stomach and fluttering heartbeats all the same, no matter how many times. He eyed the mesmerising sight a bit more before giving them proper instructions on their final attack.

"You better take good care of him, Akashi." Kagami muttered quietly but loud enough for the exorcist to hear and right after Kuroko flew to his position, careful to dodge any incoming attacks from the poisonous spider.

"I will." Mismatched eyes noticeably softened as he said that. _I would not repeat the same mistake my ancestor once did._

Having said that, the two quickly moved to their designated locations. Akashi scanned the _tsuchigumo_ a while longer, hoping to find a blind spot. He would take the legs on each side od Hanamiya's head, Kagami would take the abdomen part while Kuroko would handle the back legs. A moment of distraction was all they need and Kuroko would provide them with that if he could.

Just then, Hanamiya shot white string-like substances presumably webs from his mouth towards non other but the redheaded exorcist slash Storm God, his archenemy. "Sei...juu...rou...! You will die today and I'll end the despicable Akashi family once and for all!"

And when they least expected it, they were plunged into the pits of hell, of Hanamiya's wrath – thousands, if not millions of spiders the size of a Shepherd's dog rained down from Hamamiya's mouth.

"We're in BIG trouble here..!" Kagami said, swatting and slicing some of the spiders crawling to him with his fiery tail and the other two fought off the ones at their side. Akashi slashed a spider into two and when it remained hanging on air after its death, a light bulb inside him.

 _It's a trap!_

"That's right... Invisible spider webs-!" A string of web suddenly shot at his feet, bounding him immobile. "Hanamiya..!"

"Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko screamed, a hand reaching for the redhead but he was a second too late as the exorcist ended up being swallowed whole by the _tsuchigumo._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm still alive for those who're wondering. And yeah I haven't been able to update in a while but please remember I have a freaking life to live and I'm not even getting paid for writing here (not tryna rant to a certain someone but please understand).**

 **And oh! Since I completely forgot what I wrote for this fic, I reread the previous chapters and when you actually took Japanese classes (ah the cringe for using romanized words of Japanese like Shiro's such a fcking weaboo) so uh yeah, I'm sorry for bringing upon you guys such cringeness *bows* I won't do that anymore in incoming chapters (someone shoot me dead if I still do, but I'll still use the honorifics, types of yokai and certain suffix like -ssu or nanodayo etc in romaji).**

 **Okay ended up writing a freaking novel here so I'll stop here and say thanks to my dearest readers who've been with me from the start or to those who joined later and especially to those who stayed till the end. It's been wonderful and I truly felt encouraged to write more with you all in mind. Forgive my shortcomings and I won't hold any grudges for the nasty words any had thrown to me (they're constructive feedbacks I know).**

 **To those who are still reading this pathetic lengthy note of mine, kudos to you! And the next chapter will be the last (or the chapter after that!) XD**


End file.
